Remnant of a Wizard
by seagate
Summary: He was a child found wandering under the light of a broken moon, he did not know who he was or where he came from. But from humble beginnings he will strive for greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Found this chapter in my hard drive, I remember writing it over summer, but never posting it as I lost interest. Partially because I kind of stopped watching RWBY half way through volume 2. But anyway I went back to it and started watching again, which made me remember this chapter. I have changed things about it as I have now almost caught up and noticed a few things that should be changed.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, as I said before I found this on my hard drive. But I didn't find any of my plans for the story, which means if I was to continue it I would need to start writing a brief plan.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoy, and for those who have read my other stories I hope it tides you over while I am working on new chapters for those stories. I will update my bio page to show my progress on the different chapters.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter, as if I did I would have done some very different things, more so to the Harry Potter stories than RWBY. As it is already pretty badass.**

 **Chapter 1 – A New Start**

It was dark and noisy in the nightclub he was currently sat in. The club was crowded, the dance floor a mass of writhing sweaty bodies, all of them dancing to the loud music that blared out of the speakers, curtsey of the DJ who for some reason was wearing a cartoon bear head. He was sat at the bar a glass of cheap whiskey in his hands and a glazed look in his eyes. He was a young man in his late teens; he had jet black hair and emerald eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the darkness of the club. He was dressed quite smartly, wearing a white shirt with a light brown sleeveless pullover, a red tie, a black coat and black trousers. But despite his smart outward appearance, his slumped over posture and bloodshot glazed eyes, made him look more like a dressed up thug than anything.

The young man's name was Harry and he was at least to his knowledge eighteen years old, but then again he could not be sure. He was after all a foundling, found wandering through the forests outside of the Kingdoms, as a very young child. Luckily though he was found by a Hunter rather than a Grimm, was then taken to safety, and later adopted. When he was found he had had barely any memories at all, in fact the only thing he had remembered was the name Harry. Other memories had surfaced though, fantastical memories of a world beyond anything he could have imagined, when he had first remembered these memories he had thought he was going mad. But those fears were assuaged when he had told his mother, who upon hearing had asked when the memories had first started reappearing. When he had explained that it was after he had first tried to draw on his Semblance his mother had told him that he was not going mad, Semblances could come in many different forms and the reason for these strange memories in his head could be due to his Semblance.

Suffice to say he had cheered up at that, though he was still haunted, the memories he had seen while fantastical were also filled with pain, anger and death. Which for a young child not even ten years old was very disturbing; there had been some days as he was growing up that he almost lost himself. Sometimes he didn't know who he was, was he Harry a native of Remnant who dreamed of being a Hunter, or was he Tom Riddle someone who could have been great but who had been corrupted by a world that rejected him.

Over the years he had come to a better understanding of who he was, he was Harry, and Tom Riddle whoever he had been was not him, or at least not anymore. But mysterious memories were not the only thing different about Harry, so to was the fact that he was able to use this 'magic' thing he saw from Tom's memories. He was able to learn or relearn how to wield this magic using his own unique aura, when his mother had seen this she had been surprised, he had heard her mutter 'Maiden's' and 'Impossible', but eventually like with his issues over his Semblance she had told him he was gifted, and had encouraged and nurtured gift within him, she had told him that his abilities were just a part of his Semblance.

But now that gift was feeling more like a curse, what was the point of doing all these amazing things, if you are unable to protect that which meant most to you. That is why he was sat here in this sleazy club, wallowing in self pity.

He was soon knocked out of his thoughts though by the sound of shouting coming from outside the club's main doors, the shouts somehow being heard over the sound of the music. Turning his attention to the source of the disturbance Harry was just in time to see the doors explode open, a number of Junior the club owner's body guards flying through the now open doors, crashing on to the dance floor, causing the revelers to let out cries of shock as they backed away.

The person who came in through the doors was certainly striking. She was a pale skinned girl with waist length golden blonde hair and violet eyes, she walked confidently into the club her hips swaying slightly as she moved. As soon as she appeared all eyes were on her, and not just because she had sent half a dozen full grown men flying through the door, she was beautiful there was no denying that.

Something that girl seemed to know if her choice of clothing had anything to say about it. Her clothes were very form fitting, she wore a tight yellow top, with a tan leather jacket over the top that covered her upper arms and torso, though it also showed off her midriff. The arms of the jacket ended in black cuffs just above the elbows. Black fingerless gloves were seen underneath golden bracelets, which if Harry were to wager, were some kind of weapon. They just looked too mechanical to not be.

But at the moment Harry was not in the mood to admire the girls looks. He had come here to mope about and get drunk, and this girl was killing his buzz. Not that he said anything, at least not yet, after all maybe if he stayed quiet and ignored her she would go away…

But it appeared fate wasn't in Harry's favour, as instead of going away and leaving Harry to his depression. The blonde girl walked up to the bar where Harry was sitting a confident smile on her face, as she reached the bar she called for the bartender to bring her a Strawberry Sunrise.

Before she could be served her drink though the club owner Junior decided to make his presence know, as he approached the girl a less than impressed look on his face. This wasn't surprising considering she beat up some of his men and scared his customers. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?"

In response blonde looked at the owner a playfully expression on her face even as she glanced around her and saw that more of Junior's men had started to approach. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

Harry had to hold back a snort of laughter as he heard that, it was not a very good joke, but sometimes the corniest jokes were the best. Junior though looked less than impressed by the blonde girls answer.

A frown on his face the man started to square up to the blonde, his large height and stocky build dwarfing the girl in front of him. "So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart" She said as she casually ran a finger down his arm a seductive smile on her face, her actions seeming to distract Junior from his glaring, "you can call me sir!" She illustrated her point by moving her hands down and grabbing the older man by the balls, very tightly.

This time Harry was stuck between two different reactions, a part of him felt sympathy for Junior, but the other part felt amusement. After all Junior was an ass, he assisted anyone do anything no matter what it was as long as he was paid. The man was a bottom feeder, and normally Harry would have nothing to do with him, but his booze was cheap and his club was off the beaten track.

Ignoring Junior's yelp of pain the blonde instead smirked slightly before asking a question that got Harry's full attention. "People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

As she said that the girl pulled out her Scroll, before expanding so the screen was large enough to show the image of a young dark haired woman with features vaguely reminiscent of her own. The woman had raven black hair and crimson red eyes, and was wearing what looked like reddish armour, and was holding a sheathed sword.

As soon as he saw the image on the phone Harry's eyes flicked up and started taking in every aspect of the blonde's face. It did not take the dark haired man long to work out who she must be.

'This must be her daughter Yang.' Harry thought his eyes narrowing as he slowly got up from his bar stool, rubbing his them slightly as he did so. As he took his hands away he revealed that his eyes had lost their glazed look and had instead gained an almost unnerving level of sharpness.

Junior's reaction was much more obvious than Harry's though as with a high pitched squeak the large beefy man started denying that he had any knowledge of the women, something Harry knew was absolute bullshit as Junior knew everything that happened in Vale, and that woman used to be one of the Hunter's in Vale. The blonde girl to seemed to realise that the man was holding back to, as with a displeased expression on her face she tightened her grip on his balls, twisting her hand slightly as she did so. This only caused the man to let out another cry of pain.

Deciding to finally speak up Harry took a step forward putting an unimpressed look on his face as he did so. "I think it is time you left, he obviously doesn't know anything."

It was a lie of course but Harry also knew that the man would never say anything, he was sensible after all, he feared Raven Branwen much more than he did Yang. Which would only lead to Yang acting out and probably getting herself killed.

"And just who are you suppose to be?" The girl asked as she looked over at Harry a slightly challenging smirk on her face as she did so.

"Let go of the man and be on your way." Harry said calmly, completely undaunted by the challenging look that was being sent his way.

"Not until I get the answers I want." Yang replied as she turned her attention away from Harry and instead back to Junior, twisting her hand again as she did so drawing yet another high pitched cry from the man.

Turns out turning away from Harry was a mistake as the girl barely had time to turn around as with a flick of his wrist and a slight flare of his unique aura Harry sent a jet of red light in Yang's direction. The bolt of light striking her in the side and knocking her off her feet, the attack did not stun her though as it was supposed to, turns out the people of Remnant are different from the people of Tom's world. All of them have aura, and the ones who train to wield it are able to cover their bodies in it, something that shielded them from Harry's spells, though not without a cost as every time they blocked they lost a chunk of their aura reserves.

Rubbing his bruised and abused crotch Junior sent Harry a grateful look before he scurried away.

Ignoring the man Harry instead turned his attention to Yang, he did not interfere for Junior sake, he did it for Yang's. Raven did not want to be found, and Harry did not want her wasting her life trying to find a woman who did not want to see her. After all Harry himself had not seen her in two years, and he was much more capable than Yang when it came to tracking people down, most of his 'magic' may not be as powerful as some of the semblances he had seen, but it was many times more versatile. It would be best if the girl just stopped looking, best for Raven and best for Yang.

Focusing back on Yang he was able to see that she was already back on her feet, having rolled with the momentum of her fall allowing get back to her feet with ease. As she got back to her feet Harry was able to see that she was smiling again, but this time the smile on her face was not a seductive one, it was more one that said 'you're dead'.

"Well that was rather silly of you now wasn't it. The name's Yang, fancy giving me yours before I pound you into the ground?" Yang said, slamming her fists together in front of her as she did so.

"Oh my, surely you should at least buy me a drink first before any pounding begins." Harry replied with a wink, his response catching the blonde off guard as she seemed to stumble slightly.

"It's a shame really after all I think I would have gotten to like you. But I am afraid I am going to have to beat you down a little for the cheap shot you gave me. Tell you what if you don't cry like a little bitch afterwards I may let you buy me a drink." Yang replied as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she began to get excited for the fight to come. As she did this the yellow bracelets on her began to unfold and cover her forearms, revealing a belt of shotgun shells. As weaponized gauntlets finally revealed themselves she leapt forward, punching the air three times and sending a trio of shots at him as she did so.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your 'Yanguage'?" Harry replied with a smirk as he raised his right hand in the air and created a livery shield around him, the shield protecting him from the blasts as they simply exploded on the shield sending ripples across its structure but nothing more.

"Ha! That's actually a good one." Yang replied with a smirk as she shot towards Harry, firing out to blasts from her gauntlets to increase her momentum. As soon as she got close she launched a heavy right hook to Harry's torso, instead of standing there and taking it though Harry instead apparated away with a faint cracking sound, only to appear directly behind her.

"Wait what!" Yang said as she saw her opponent disappear from right in front of her, luckily though her trained senses allowed her to duck and roll as she felt something coming at her from behind.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to chill out?" Harry said with amusement as he sent a blast of icy air at the girl. The spell freezing over most of the ground between them and giving Yang a slight coating of frost as she only just dodged out of the way.

"What're you trying to do turn me into a Yangcicle!" Yang replied as she brushed off the frost from her clothing. Instead of any laughter though, all she received was a deadpan stare from Harry. "What that was funny!"

"No just no." Harry replied before he disappeared with another crack, only this time to appear above her as he dropped down, preparing to deliver an axe kick.

Taking a step back, she was able to avoid the kick, but was unable to take advantage of the failed attack as the man met the floor in a roll that had him soon on his feet and engaging Yang in hand to hand combat. Dodging the blows he sent at her, Yang retaliated with a series of her own high-speed jabs and crosses, but just like Harry's strikes none of them made contact, his speed and reflexes allowing him to dance around Yang's powerful strikes. Attempting to end the fight she changed from throwing a number of rapid jabs to instead throwing a powerful uppercut into his chest. The sudden change seemed to work as she broke through his guard and connected with his chest, only for him to reach out with his hands and wrap his arm around hers, his legs coming up to constrict her neck and shoulder as he twisted and slammed Yang onto the ground, Harry's heavier body adding to the force of the blow.

Not that this seemed to faze Yang as like some kind of berserker she shrugged off the blow, and Harry to as she lashed out and sent him flying a few metres back, only to land on his legs, facing her in a ready stance. By the time he settled in his stance though Yang had already closed the distance between them, sending a right hook straight toward Harry's jaw.

Lashing out with his hand what happened next caught Yang by surprise; a large hand made of a mixture of wood and stone erupted from the floor of the dance floor. With a spped that belayed its size the hand shot towards Yang, catching her in its grip as it lofted her off the floor before slamming her down once more, the ground beneath her cratering at the force of the impact.

Harry though did not put his guard down, even as the hand began to dissolve back into the ground. He knew this was not the end of the fight, and a part of him was excited about that. A slight grin crossed his face as for the first time in months he felt something like excitement and happiness filling him, he had first started this fight to put Yang down and stop her from pursing Raven, but now though he was really getting into it.

Like he had predicted Yang exploded from the crater in a blur of motion as she shot towards where Harry was still standing, her arms pumping as she sent a number of shotgun rounds at him, no doubt hoping to knock him off guard. Not that it worked as just like last time Harry summoned his silvery shield of energy, the dome like protection stopping the blasts from touching him. What he hadn't expected though was for Yang to plough into his shield, the force of her impact creating a large crack along the side.

Releasing his control over the shield causing into to disperse, Harry sent a jet of fire at Yang, the flames forcing her to jump backwards to avoid. Switching his tack Harry slammed his hands together in front of him; drawing on his massive aura reserves as he did so, as he started drawing on the power within, his hands started crackling with blue coloured lightning. Looking up he saw Yang charging him again, once more sending shotgun blasts at him, the girl was nothing if not stubborn, if the first approach doesn't work, try it again and again until it does.

As she approached Harry released control on his spell, sending a blast of pure lightning at the charging girl. For Yang it was like getting hit by a train as she was lifted off her feet and sent crashing into the wall behind her, her aura almost completely drained as she used it to try and protect her from Harry's last attack.

"Sorry if I shocked you just then!" Harry called out to the smoking hole in the wall that he had just sent Yang through. Inside though he was slightly worried, that bolt of lightning was something he only usually used against the bigger Grimm, the intensity and the power behind it being a bit too much to use in a casual bar fight.

He shouldn't have worried though as Yang slowly emerged from the smoking hole in the wall. Her hair was glowing a burning golden colour like molten fire, and her grin was even wider than before, her previously violet eyes now scarlet red. She rushed her opponent again, this time noticeably faster. Her fist reared back and was sent directly toward the man's face. Harry twisted his body and allowed her momentum to carry her past him before delivering a banisher to her back, the spell hitting her like a wall or force.

Blown forward by the 'banisher' which only added to the momentum of her charge, Yang rolled to avoid face planting on the floor. She righted herself, and used her gauntlets, Ember Celica, to increase her speed as she charged again. This time she feinted and pivoted so that she would be in a blind spot.

Unluckily for her though Harry was no longer where she thought he would be, twisting around Yang tried to find him. It was only after she checked to her left, right and behind her, that she decided to look up. Just in time to see Harry flying above, seemingly just standing on the air as his coat swirled around. Before she could say anything though Harry struck, the ground beneath Yang seemed to become almost liquid like as multiple chains burst from it, each one of them wrapping around Yang.

Not that Yang took this lying down as she flared her power once more, the fiery aura around starting to melt and weaken the chains allowing her to start breaking free.

Before she could though Harry struck again taking advantage of her inability to move he rained down jets of red light, sending out stunners at the girl from both hands. Each one successfully chipping away a chunk of her aura until slowly like a dragon she succumbed to the overwhelming amount of stunners. Her shroud of fiery aura dispersing and her body going limp, it had taken almost a dozen stunners to put the girl down, as that berserk state she had taken had seemed to enhance not just her aura but the protection it gave her from Harry's ability.

Gently floating to the floor Harry kept a wary eye on the unconscious blond, the ability to fly was was something Harry truly loved. The knowledge had come with the memories he had received when he unlocked his Semblance, it had taken him years to master many of the spells and branches of magic that Tom's memories held. Some of which like the rituals and the potions were beyond him as the ingredients just don't exist, but the branches he knew as Charms, Transfiguration and the Dark Arts were all more than accessible to Harry. Though after witnessing Tom's memoires he knew that power was only power when it could be controlled, if he lost control of it then he would lose himself to. That is what had happened to Tom after all, he had delved so deeply into magic, using arcane rituals he never truly understood, it had corrupted him, which had led to Tom Riddle turning into Lord Voldmeort. Where Harry fit into this he didn't know, maybe he was once Tom Riddle he just didn't know, magic was after all a mysterious force beyond the understanding of most.

 **( - )**

As Harry left the club he couldn't help but smile slightly, he had gone in there to drown his sorrows. But instead he had gotten himself in a fight, but not just any fight, it was one that got his blood bumping again. Before the fight he had been considering giving up and not going to Beacon, but that had been before he fought. He had forgotten the rush you got from battle; it was foolish of him to believe he could have been anything other than a fighter. Which is why he had decided to rake Ozpin up on his offer, it was going to be a pain, and he had no doubt the process would be emotionally taxing. But life keeps going, and unless he wants to stagnate in his own misery then he too would need to go forward to.

As he exited the now deserted club, Harry carried Yang outside, the pretty blonde slung over his shoulder. After all Junior was a little shit and Harry had no doubt that the vengeful prick would have done something nasty if he had left the unconscious blonde in there. Luckily for Harry though it turned out someone was looking for the feisty blond. Turns out Yang had a sister, someone who Harry didn't know existed, who had been out looking for the blonde all night and had finally tracked the brawler to Junior's club.

Ruby Rose was apparently her name, and she was two years younger than Yang and about half a foot shorter. She wore a mostly black outfit with lots of red trim and lace. The blouse, corset, and skirt were rather simple, excluding the trimming on the latter. Black leggings led to combat boots, and around her waist was a black belt with ammo and and a stylized silver rose. Two pins shaped like crosses held a bright red cloak to her shoulders. Her skin was the same tone as her sister's, but her face was slightly more angled. Silver eyes contrasted with black hair which was tinted with red toward the tips. Over all if he wasn't told that they were sisters, then he would never have guessed.

"Hey errr… why is my sister unconscious? And why are you carrying her?" Ruby asked her faced scrunched up in confusion as she tried to decide how she should act in regards to the current situation.

"We had a bit of a fight." Harry said as he held the blonde out to the younger girl, who upon taking her sister almost fell to the ground.

"Ohh, ok…." Ruby said awkwardly not sure what else she should say, she wasn't the most socially adept. "Who won…."

Harry blinked in surprise at that question before he gave a meaningful look to the unconscious Yang, who chose that exact moment to let out a snore as she turned and burrowed her face into her sister.

Looking at his watch, Harry gained a slight frown on his face. "Hey it is getting late; maybe you should be getting back home."

"Oh my god yeah your right, we should totally of been back home ages ago." Ruby said in a rapid burst of speech, starting to get nervous as she thought about how she was going t get back to Patch. It was close to midnight and the public transport to her home was not always the greatest.

Upon hearing the worry in the girls voice Harry ended up letting out a light sigh, he was beginning to think he had a saving people thing, as more often than not if someone needed help he would go out of his way to help them, something his mother did not approve of. It was annoying at times but he also liked that side of him, after all selflessness was not something Tom Riddle knew much about, and so the fact that Harry was willing to do something for someone else, meant he could distance himself from who Tom Riddle was.

"Come on then I will get you to the port." Harry said with a sigh, his words causing Ruby's face to light up. Which upon seeing Harry's own lips twitched a bit, sure the girl was a little awkward, but she also seemed like a nice enough girl.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry a few days later)**

It had been a few days since Harry's fight in Junior's club and he was currently on an airship heading to Beacon Academy arguably the most famous Academy in the world, a school where skilled trainee Hunters and Huntresses, the best up and coming warriors the Kingdom had to offer were trained. In the distance he could see Vale, the capital of the Kingdom of Vale.

Vale was one of Four Kingdoms that made up the world of Remnant, and was also perhaps the most peaceful of the Kingdoms. Were one to look at the city, they would see a calm and sleepy city, where conflict was a distant memory. There was crime, most notably a recent rash of Dust thefts. But these crimes were ordinarily petty at best, the city like the Kingdom was mostly peaceful, its many settlements protected by both walls and Hunters. In fact the Kingdom of Vale had been enjoying an unprecedented level of peace these last few decades, something which many of the residents hoped would continue.

As Harry stood in the airship he couldn't help but smile, today was the day the new students of Beacon arrived at the Academy. This airship belonged to the academy, and was used to transport the students both old and new to their new home. Unsurprisingly, said students were spending the time mingling with the classmates they would be sharing the year with. Harry though was stood slightly apart, happy enough in his own company as he continued to gaze out of the window at Vale in the distance. He was soon interrupted by his thought however when he heard a familiar voice ring out across the cabin.

 **( - )**

 **(With Yang and Ruby)**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The boisterous and cheerful voice of Yang rang out as she cuddled her younger sister Ruby to her.

"Please...stop..."

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed pushing aside her sister's request as she continued to smother the girl with cheerful affection.

"I just want to be normal..." Ruby muttered, a slight tone of dejection to her voice as she managed to escape her sisters grasp..

"But you _are_ special, Ruby," Yang said happily unbothered that her sister had escaped her grasp, as she instead reached out her arm and wrapped it around Ruby giving her a short squeeze as she did so.

"Thanks Yang," Ruby said, leaning slightly into the hug.

"It's what I'm here for sis!"

The sibling's attention was soon drawn to a news broadcast though, as the screen soon showed an orange haired man who the news named as being a known criminal Roman Torchwick. The news then went on to describe how there was an incident in Vale involving a theft from a local dust shop. Hearing that Yang instantly gain a large smile on her face, as the incident sounded very like the dust shop robbery that Ruby had stopped.

"Oh I am so proud of my little sister, beating up all those guys?" Yang said as she once more wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Starting to take after your sister now aren't you? I mean next thing you know you will be getting involved in bar fights!"

Ruby's pale face flushed as she heard that, "Shouldn't you be discouraging gme from getting ginto fights, isn't that what an older sister is suppose to do? I mean you could have gotten badly hurt in that fight the other night."

Hearing that Yang frowned slightly, still not entirely happy about how she had had her arse handed to her in the fight. She had landed one blow and even that wasn't a god one. Over all she had been trounced, something that her father agreed with when she ended up recounting what had happened. The guy's Semblance whatever it was had been a difficult one to counter. This did make her feel better, however she was still quite keen to have a rematch, only she had no idea who he was as he had never actually given his name.

Before anything else could be said though the screen that was showing the news was replaced by another image, only this one was of a severe looking blonde woman. One Ruby seemed to recognise, if the widening of her silver eyes was any indication.

"Who's that?" Yang asked out loud, before the look of the woman reminded her of something, something that Ruby had mentioned when she was describing that night to her sister, "Hey Rubes isn't she the one who helped you out with the robbery, who is she?"

Before Ruby could answer her sisters question though the woman on the screen did so for her.

" _My name is Glynda_ _Goodwitch."_

"Oh. You didn't mention her name sis."

" _You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an unprecedented time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world."_

As Goodwitch's image vanished, Ruby looked at her sister, "I didn't know her name."

"You know in polite conversation you usually ask for the others name." Yang said in a chidingly to her sister, a slight smile on her faced at how social awkward her sister could be, it was a very endearing quality when you got to know her.

"Oh shush you." Ruby said as she turned away from her sister putting.

As she turned away she instead started looking through the windows which revealed the City of Vale that was now spread out below the airship, now fully revealed now that the ship had drifted below the cloud cover.

"Wow look Yang!" Ruby said as she walked up to the large windows staring out of them at the view as she did so, "I can see Signal from here!"

Smiling slightly Yang walked over to where her sister was standing, idly taking note of the dark haired boy who was wearing a black coat who like her sister was facing the windows and looking out at the view. Standing next to her sister Tang also strained her eyes slightly as she looked for Signal, the academy building soon standing out as she zeroed in on it.

"I guess home isn't that far after all…?" Ruby said, her words getting the attention of Yang who upon hearing them turned to face her younger sister.

Smiling Yang through her arm around her sister as she tried t cheer her up, knowing that she was currently missing her friends at Signal. "No Rubes, Beacon is our new home now, a new start where we can meet and befriend new people."

Turning to her sister a smile on her own face Ruby was about to respond, only for the cabin to rock slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind struck the ship. The lurch of the cabin caught Ruby off guard as she sent her falling into her sister, who herself was surprised as she reached out to catch her sister only to backwards herself, the lurch of the ship have knock Yang off balance slightly to.

In an almost comical sight the two sister fell to the floor in a sprawl of limbs, accidently crashing into the black haired boy who was standing next to them, the action catching him off guard and knocking him over to.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

Getting to his feet after having been unceremoniously dragged to the floor Harry was able to make it back to his feet, after spending a second to sort out his clothes so he didn't look to untidy he turned to the duo who had knocked him off his feet only to let out a groan as he recognised them.

"You!" Was the first thing Yang said when she looked up from floor, gently pushing Ruby off her as she scrambled to her feet, a glare on her face as she looked at the dark haired teenager opposite her.

Instead of answering the blonde brawler though Harry instead ignored as he stuck out a hand to Ruby who was only just now sitting up, a slightly dazed look on her face. "Are you ok Miss Rose?" Harry said affecting a charming and courtly smile on his face as he saw how Yang had started fuming at being so easily ignored.

Of course, Ruby being Ruby her response was quite awkward. Her pale cheeks flushing a bright red Ruby hastily took his hand a nervous expression on her face as she started trying to apologise, "Oh I'm fine! I just couldn't keep my balance, it was totally my fault and I really didn't mean to fall on you. I mean of course I didn't otherwise it wouldn't have been an accident… I mean… ermm… Hi."

"Hello…." Harry replied as his mind tried to catch up with Ruby's rapid talking. "And don't worry about it."

"Oh wait a second I know you, weren't you the guy who beat up Yang?" Ruby said excitedly before a thoughtful look crossed her face as she remembered what Yang had said earlier. "Oh I err… don't know your name?"

Harry winced slightly at that, "Hey yeah I wouldn't say I beat up your sister, it was more of a little spar than anything." Harry said ruffling the back f his head uncomfortably as he did so. "Also my name is Harry, sorry I didn't introduce myself before you know just stuff…"

"Hi Harry, so yeah I am Ruby and that is my sister Yang just in case you have you know… forgotten." Ruby replied gesturing to her sister, who at that point in time was glaring heatedly at Harry, her eyes flickering between violet and red as he kept ignoring her.

"Yeah I remember her, how are you feeling Yang? Sorry if I was a bit too hard on you. I just got a little too into the fight. I only really meant to stop you causing a scene and send you on your way." Harry said in a forced friendly tone as he turned to Yang. Not quite telling her the truth of why he had started fighting her, though stopping her from earning the eternal enmity of Junior for braking of his balls was also a valid reason. The man might not look that tough but he had a lot of criminal connections.

Caught off guard by Harry's statement and how friendly she was acting it took Yang a few minutes to pull herself together before she replied, a large grin on her face as she did so. "To hard, I say it was an even fight before you started pulling that bullshit with your Semblance! But I know how you could make it up to me, how about a rematch me and you. Start the school year off with a Yang!"

"Yaaaannnngggg!" Ruby groaned as she heard the girl's pun, one that she had used so many times now it was almost painful.

Harry however let out a slight snort of laughter as he heard the corny line. However he did soon reply to the girl's challenge. "As for the rematch I am sure we will have a one in combat class."

"What but why not sooner!" Yang said excitedly as she turned to the now named Harry, very much looking forward to fighting him again.

"Nope."Harry replied popping the 'P' as he did so.

"Boooo!" Yang heckled which only received a raised eyebrow from Harry and a slight giggle from Ruby.

Before anymore could be said there was a slight shudder as the airship touched down on the landing platform at Beacon Academy. This soon led to a rush of students grabbing their luggage and all trying to get off the ship at the same time, making it so that a scrum was slowly forming at the door.

Turning back around from the slight distraction Yang prepared to engage Harry in conversation, and maybe convince him to have a rematch with her. Only for him to be gone again, no doubt using that weird teleportation trick he had used in their fight. Which once again led Yang to the thought 'Just what the hell is that guy's Semblance.'

 **( - )**

As soon as Harry got off the airship he received a message on his scroll. Looking down at it he let out a slight sigh, it was a message from Ozpin. Frowning the dark haired man turned on his heel before he apparated away with a slight cracking sound.

He soon reappeared in a large oval office, the room was at the top of Beacon's clock tower and offered a view of the city of Vale in the background, the large round window set into the wall also doubling as the clock face of the clock tower. Pushing out his senses he was bale to sense two other people in the room with him, turning around he found himself standing in front of the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin... just what was his name suppose to be?

Ozpin was tall, standing at around six tall. He looked to be in his late thirties, but his hair was unnaturally grey for that age. Around his neck was a green scarf with a cross emblem on it. He was wearing a black vest and open suit over a green shirt, his pants were also a darker shade of green. The man walked with a cane, which seemed strange for someone this young looking. A pair of wire-framed glasses were perched on his nose.

Glynda Goodwitch beside them looked slightly younger than Ozpin, but that may just be because of the man's grey hair. Her's was a bright blonde and in a tight bun long blonde bangs framing her face. She had bright green eyes which were covered by glasses and stood out a lot due to her pale skin colour. She was wearing a white elegant white top which came down to meet a long black skirt, which ended a few inches above the top of her black, knee-high boots. Hanging from her ears were two crystalline earrings, with a similar piece of jewelry hanging from her neck. A tattered-looking cape, black on the outside and purple within, hung from her shoulders. While it seemed worn at first glance, it seemed to be made that way on purpose.

"Headmaster Ozpin, Headmistress Goodwitch you wanted to see me?" Harry said with a curt nod of his head to the two in front of him.

"Indeed we did." Ozpin said as he looked up at Harry, a cup of coffee in his right hand and a slight smile on his face. Just looking at his face Harry knew he was not going to like what the Headmaster was about to say, he just had that look on his face. No doubt the irritating man had an idea that would no doubt lead to Harry becoming pissed off. "It should only take a few minutes."

Of course it will..." Harry said sarcastically, something which caused Glynda to scowl and Ozpin to smirk slightly.

 **( - )**

 **(With Ruby Rose)**

As she disembarked from the airship with her sister, Ruby's eyes widened as she looked around her at all the other students who were leaving the multiple airships that had docked at the platform. She was still jittery and nervous about Beacon. Yang's comforting on the airship aside, she was not looking forward to seeing how people would react to how young she was or how she managed to get into Beacon without either doing to combat exam or graduating combat school. She did not want to be seen as special, she didn't want people thinking she had done anything to cheat her way in, she just wanted to pass through Beacon and become a Huntress. And during that time she just wanted to be treated like anyone else. She was soon interrupted from her worry by Yang and her new surroundings.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang spoke up.

"Yeah I know it is amazing right!" Ruby agreed excitedly as she looked around, before something distracted her from the view of the impressive academy. Namely, the new students that were walking towards it. Her eyes were wide and filled with awe as she gazed at all the surrounding students a thin trail of drool running down her chin, she wasn't interested in the bodies though, she wasn't a pervert. No instead she was interested in what was hanging _off_ the students bodies. Their weapons.

"Sis! Look!" Ruby cooed her face flushed as she pointed at one of the students passing her by, "That's guy's got a collapsible staff! And-and she's got a fire sword!"

Ruby's obsessive ranting over the weapons was soon cut short though as Yang reached out with a sigh and grabbed a hold of her hood and pulled her back, as it looked like she was about to launch herself at some of the passing students. Ruby complained, as she was dragged back to her sister, who was currently sighing with a look that was both amused and exasperated on her face.

"Yangggggg." Ruby complained as her sister quickly got her back under control.

Yang just sighed a slight smile still on her face, "Easy there little sister. They're just weapons."

Putting her hands on her hips, Ruby couldn't believe her ears, "' _Just weapons_?' How can you even say that! They're extensions of ourselves! A part of us, not to mention so cool!"

"Why not swoon over your own weapon then?" Yang dryly suggested, her eyes scanning the surroundings as if she was looking for someone.

The sound of clanking came from Ruby, as she unfolded her custom built weapon. She was very proud of Crescent Rose she had made it herself, and when she had shown her Uncle Qrow he had said it was almost as good as his own weapon, something that was quite impressive considering it was her first finished weapon. But that being said as much as she loved her own weapon, being able to see other weapons was something she didn't often do. Signal hadn't had new weapons for some time, the students in her year had all built their weapons at the same time as her, which meant she had already fangirled over them. But being able to see more professionally built ones from the Beacon students was a new experience and one she was very much enjoying.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," Ruby replied, cuddling her scythe to her as she did so, "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better."

Yang held back another sigh, as she pulled her sister's hood down, "Ruby, come on. Why don't you make some new friends on your own?"

Ruby pulled her hood down, and smiled shyly at her sister. She knew Yang was trying to be nice, but why did she need new friends?

"Why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Actually..." the blonde replied, "I have to catch up with my own friends and maybe bug that Harry guy again. So... yeah I will see you later!"

Before Ruby even knew what was happening, Yang had rushed past her with a gaggle of her friends. Ruby blinked and spun around, thrown off balance by the sudden departure of the one person she actually knew here at Beacon. Struggling to stay on her feet, she felt her heart rapidly sinking. Yang had just abandoned her, no doubt she would justify it as being for Ruby's own good, putting her in a situation where she would have to reach out and make friends. Throw her in at the deep end so to say.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby complained, her head spinning, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms?"

As she spun around Ruby soon lost her balance and fell backwards, not noticing as she did so that a white haired girl with was walking behind her, two porters walking beside her pushing along trolley's full of luggage.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

Harry soon arrived back at the landing platform after his impromptu meeting with Ozpin, the dark haired teen grumbling to himself as he did so. He had been right in his belief that he would not like what Ozpin had to say. Apparently he was going to be going through the initiation in the Emerald Forest. It was not ideal as Harry could think of a number of other things he would rather be doing than walking through a forest fighting Grimm. That was not to say that he didn't enjoy fighting Grimm, because e did, he never felt more alive than when he was in combat. No the problem was that the Grimm in the forests near Beacon were mostly all quite weak, as the elder and more intelligent Grimm knew that staying in close proximity to a Hunter's Academy was not the most sensible idea.

That was not to say the initiation would be easy, or that all the Grimm would be weak. Harry was sure that there would be one or two Grimm in the forest that were quite strong, having been strengthened through having survived multiple generations of Hunter's doing their initiation.

But still he was apparently going to be going through the initiation, including sleeping in the main hall, as to quote Ozpin; 'the initiation is an important factor in creating relationships between the students'. Well Harry was not happy about that, as he would much rather have slept on a nice comfortable bed than the floor, though by the time he had finished using softening charms the floor will be as comfortable as a bed which would make the point mute, still though it was the principal of the matter.

As he arrived back at the landing platform to pick up his luggage which had probably by this point been unloaded of the airship, he was distracted by what looked like a confrontation between some of the new first years. After collecting his trunk, shrinking it, and then pocketing it – he had cursed himself for forgetting to have done that before – he turned his attention back to the confrontation. Only for him to see it was between a white haired girl, who had blue eyes and was wearing a white combat skirt and his new acquaintance Ruby Rose. Though even as he watched another black haired girl with a bow seemed to like she was about to get involved. Walking towards the group of girl Harry decided to go 'save' young Ruby as she was starting to look slightly overwhelmed.

As he approached the group he heard the black haired girl finally speak up as she approached the arguing duo."She's Weiss Schnee."

That got Harry's attention, he had certainly heard of the Schnee family before, and not everything he had heard was good. No from what he had heard of them they sounded more like one of the extreme Pureblood families that Tom Riddle had met over the course of his life, a family that looked out only for themselves and looked down on anyone else not of their bloodline. That being said the comparison might be unfair, after all what he knew of the Schnee both good and bad he had gotten from secondary sources, he had ever actually met the family. But it appeared he was about to.

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation," the black-haired girl continued seemingly not noticing Harry's approach, as she instead looked at the Schnee with slight distaste. It appeared Harry wasn't the only one with a preconceived opinion of the Atlas based family, "The largest producer of energy propellent in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" The now named Weiss said a look of superiority on her face at having both her family and herself recognised, apparently not picking up on the slight distaste on the other girls face as she spoke.

"Also known for their horrible labour and questionable business practices." The black haired girl finished, her amber eyes watching the white haired girls reaction as she seemed to process what had just been said.

Looking over at Ruby, Harry could help but smile slightly as he saw her giggling from to herself at the way Weiss sputtered when the other girl said that. He had to admit the other girls comments may have been uncalled for, but it was quite funny! It appeared not everyone thought so as with a final huff Weiss turned around and marched towards the Academy, the porters pushing the trolleys with her luggage hurrying along after her

"Hmm, well it seems she is quite happy to dish it out, but is can't take it when she is on the receiving end," Harry said as he finally made himself known.

"Harry!?" Ruby said in surprise as she turned around and looked at him. "Where did you disappear off to?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, the girl seemed quite upset that he had disappeared on her, before he could say anything else in response though Ruby spoke again.

"Hey where did that other girl go?" She asked looking around as she did only to see that the other girl had disappeared. Seeing this she slumped slightly before dejectedly saying "Why does everyone keep leaving?"

Harry shrugged slightly, not sure what he was exactly suppose o say to that, he had never been the best when it came to comforting others.. Ruby sighed again before turning to Harry a slight smile spreading across her face as she saw he had not disappeared. "So… do you know where we are suppose to go?"

Harry blinked at that, he would have thought it would be obvious where to go. After all, all the other students had been heading in the direction of the Academy, or to be more exact the large and rather obvious main doors to the Academy. "Yeah sure follow me?"

"Yay!" Ruby said happily as Harry turned and started walking towards the Academy, the smaller girl almost skipping along after him, her personality having revered completely after her small ru in with Weiss.

 **( - )**

 **(With Ruby)**

As the two of them walked across the Academy grounds together, Ruby found that she didn't really care whether or not they got wherever they were going on time. It was nice to just walk and talk with Harry, when she had first met him outside of the Club when he had approached carrying an unconscious Yang she had been a bit put off. But he had turned out to be quite nice and friendly, though as she looked at him closely she could see that some of his smiles seemed a little forced, as if he was trying to make out he was happier than he was. It was something both Ruby and Yang had experienced themselves, when Ruby's mum and Yang's step mum had been killed in the line of duty, it was a look someone wore when they were trying to tell the world they were better than they were.

But despite his sometimes forced smile he was quite easy to speak to, and didn't seem at all bothered by her occasional awkwardness. Maybe Yang was right, and this whole 'meeting people' thing wasn't as bad as she thought. But then she remembered meeting Weiss, and the accident with her dust, though really it was not just Ruby's fault, they both shared a part of the blame. She was just lucky that Harry had been around to cheer her up and show her where to go, otherwise she would have been stuck wandering round Beacon by herself.

"So yeah there I was just casually having a drink in the bar when BOOM, the door fly open and in tumble half a dozen bodyguards. Now when I see this I am obviously a bit confused as to what is happening," Harry was saying a slight smile on his face as he described in detail his first meeting with Yang. Ruby giggling along as she imagined the scene. "And then out of the door strides this blonde haired girl, acting all innocent even after breaking into the club, using several of the bouncers as a battering ram…"

Here Ruby let out a slight snort as that sound exactly like something Yang would do.

"Anyway she then goes to the bar and orders a drink. Of course the club owner notices her and asks her what she is doing." Harry said still smiling, "And then guess what she does?".

"Tell me, tell me!"

"She just grabs him buy his balls and twists them." Harry said laughing slightly as he remembered the high pitched squeaking sound Junior made. Now normally he would call something like that a bit uncalled for, but when it came to Junior he would make an exception.

As she heard that Ruby flushed letting out a slight choking sound as if she did not know whether to laugh at Yang's audacity or sigh at her shamelessness.

"Suffice to say Junior's thugs did not look happy, but before anything could go down with them I decided to get involved. Partly because well I was tips and wanted a fight, and partly because I did not want things to escalate any further." Harry continued his face sobering up slightly as he finished. Junior was not a guy to cross lightly, and although he would be pissed off at Yang, He wouldn't go out of his way to do anything nasty to her; she did after all related to formidable people. Both Qrow and Raven were well known in Vale's small Criminal underworld. But if she had gone ahead and humiliated him even more by beating all his men and destroying his club, Harry doubted he would have restrained himself from getting even, the man had some nasty friends of his own after all. Of course he also had other reasons for getting involved, but he was not about to share them all with Ruby.

Hearing his tone Ruby decided to change the topic of conversation, and there was one thing she was very comfortably talking about. Reaching behind her back a grin forming on her face as she looked at a curious looking Harry, she pulled out her pride and joy.

"Sooo..." Ruby said casually, before unfolding Crescent Rose her large red and black Scythe'/Sniper Rifle, "I have this."

"Ok… a question though; does it really need to be that big?" Harry asked his eyebrow raised in surprise. The weapon looked very much like Qrow's Scythe, or at least it did at first before his eyes noticed the scope.

"Of course! Plus it is also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby replied a smile on her face as she saw how interested Harry was by her precious weapon.

"So it is a big ass gun with a Scythe blade attached…." Harry said blandly, it was actually quite impressive and looked like it could be quite a devastating weapon. "Cool."

Ruby flushed slightly as she heard his description and praise for her weapon, before she looked over to Harry an expectant look on her face, "So what do you have?"

"Who me? Well…"Harry said a slight smirk on his face as he saw the expectant look on Ruby's face. His soon reached behind him, slipping beneath his coat and pulling out his folded up weapon. With a flick of his wrist it extended revealing itself to be a sword, the blade was easily five foot long and the handle was around eighteen inches. The sword was made out of a black metal, and if you were to look closely you would be able to see a number of faint symbols lightly carved into the blade in some kind of pattern. The blade was straight and double edged, the dark metal tapering to a very sharp tip at the end. Near the hilt of the blade there was what looked like a gun barrel, each chamber filled with a different type of dust. Swinging the large blade round he rested it easily against his shoulder, showing off to Ruby just how long the blade was.

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she saw his weapon, her silver eyes darting about and taking note of every little detail, of the trigger that was present where the sword's cross guard meet the handle. The faintly glowing red gem that seemed to act as the pommel for the blade, the archaic looking carving that decorated it. And first of all just how big the weapons was.

"So cool…" Ruby finally said her eyes sparkling. As she continued speaking a slight twinkle came to her eye. "And you said my weapon was too big…"

"Shush you." Harry said in amusement,

The response caused Ruby to giggle slightly before she asked."So does it do anything?"

"Yep." Harry said a smile crossing his face as he saw Ruby pout when he didn't continue.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked still pouting as he messed with her the same way Yang sometimes did, it was a familiar gesture that both annoyed Ruby and made her laugh.

"Well yeah I use the blade in combat as you could probably guess. But I also use the dust chambers to enhance my blade, by using some of the dust I am able to make my attacks stronger and depending on the kind of dust I use I can make them elemental," Harry explained simply, gesturing towards the different chambers of dust that were attached to the blade. It was a brief explanation as he didn't explain how he also used the dust to enhance some of his spells, after all the nature of dust greatly enhanced the effects of his spells depending on what dust he used and which spells he paired it with.

Ruby grinned slightly as she heard that, she had been expecting it to be a sword gun or sword cannon, which would have been cool. But what Harry described also sounded pretty cool, she couldn't wait to see it in action.

"So did you build it?"

"Yeah I built it while I was training to be a Hunter." Harry replied with a slight smile.

"Really which of the training Academies did you go to?"

"I didn't go to any of the training schools; I was trained by my mother and some of her friends. I ended up having to take the battle exam to come to Beacon." Harry replied before asking his own question to Ruby. "What about you, did you go to one of the training Academies or did you take the battle exam?"

"Well kind of both really, I went to Signal but never graduated, Headmaster Ozpin noticed my skills and offered to let me come ot Beacon where he thought I would be more challenged." Ruby replied slightly uncomfortably looking away from Harry as she did so.

"That's fair enough, Ozpin may be a meddling old fossil, but he is not stupid. If he believes you are ready for Beacon that is good enough for me." Harry replied, smirking slightly when he heard Ruby's surprised laughter at his comments about Ozpin.

"So does it have a name?" Ruby asked her face slightly pink as she changed the topic away from her, quite embarrassed after hearing how Harry thought she deserved to be here.

"Yeah I call it Glavius." Harry said a proud smile on his face as he looked back at his weapon. "So what's yours called?"

"Oh I call her Crescent Rose," Ruby said with a proud smile as she nodded her head, "I made her myself when I was at Signal, though I may have gone a bit overboard."

"Nah a Hunter's weapon is a very important tool; you can never really go overboard when you are making them." Harry said in response a slight smile on his face as he did so.

"Yeah!" Ruby said enthusiastically pumping her arm into the air.

"Well come on then Ruby we should probably get inside, you don't want to be late on your first day after all." Harry replied retracting his sword and putting it away as he did so. An action that was soon copied by Ruby as she seemed to realise they had been standing here talking about weapons for a while now.

"Oh yeah we need to hurry." And with that said Ruby disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. The girl moving so fast she was practically a blur to Harry.

Instead of looking put out be his companions disappearance Harry instead remained standing where he was, an amused look on his face.

With another swirl of rose petals Ruby reappeared in front of him, her face quite pink as she spoke. "Ermm, I still don't know where we are supposed to go…."

"Come on then follow me." Harry said with an amused smile as he continued walking, a pink faced Ruby following after him.

 **( - )**

 **(With Yang)**

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out over the sea of teenagers in the main hall. Her eyes immediately locking onto the figure of her younger sister, before they trailed over to the dark haired boy standing next to her. Immediately she recognised him as the ever elusive Harry, the boy who had slipped away unnoticed when they docked.

"I've got to go, that's my sister. I'll see you after the ceremony," Ruby said as she saw Yang waving to her, before she stopped, biting her lip slightly before turning back to Harry and asking. "So you want to come?"

As the two of them wandered over to where Yang was standing, Harry took a moment to look around the amphitheatre a slight grimace on his face before he looked out at the crowd. Taking note as he did so of a few new students who looked quite promising, his eyes focusing slight as he recognised a girl who had long red hair and a pony tail, he recognised her from somewhere but couldn't say off the top of his head.

"So look who it is." Yang said with narrowed eyes as she looked at Harry. "You're not going to disappear on us again as soon as we turn away are you?"

"Yang a pleasure to see you. I didn't realise you were in such a Harry..." Harry said with a slight smirk, which widened into a true smile as he saw Yang suddenly start grinning at him.

"Ohh, I think we are going to get along just fine green eyes." Yang said with a large grin, before she gave his shoulder a light punch. "Now let's start this year off with a Yang!"

"You two are just the worst." Ruby said holding her hands to her face as she did so.

"Oh shush!" The boisterous blond said as she grabbed her sister in a one armed hug. "So make any new friends?"

As she heard that Ruby looked up at her sister slightly nervously. Her sister blinked, and felt like sighing again. It was clear that her little sister wasn't having a good time, her obssessive fangirling over weaponry aside. Her sister was never the most socially capable of people. Which was something she would have to work on if she were to be put in a team.

"You mean after you ditched me?" the younger girl complained.

"Hey, I didn't ditch you!"

"You ditched your own sister," Harry spoke up.

"Well not really..." Yang trailed off chuckling to herself as she did so.

"Yeah you definitely did!" Ruby said as she point an accusing finger over at Yang.

"Meh, you'll get over it." Yang said nonchalantly as she grabbed her sister in another hug, smothering slightly in her large chest.

"It did not seem like you have done to badly, I mean you found Harry and from the looks of it the two of you have become friends." Yang said as she released Ruby fro her grasp.

Ruby nodded in response to her sisters statement before she remembered what else had happened after Yang had ditched her."I was yelled at actually,"

"Someone yelled at you?" Yang asked surprised, before her eyes darkened, her protective sisterly instincts flaring up as she menacingly cracked her knuckles.

"Uh huh! This crabby girl, who said I got in her way and got all angry at me! I don't even know why, I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! And then she started shaking dust in my nose, and then I sneezed... and kind of exploded."

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang said blinking slightly a she tried to process everything her sister just said.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..."She angrily said "There was a fire and I think some ice?" She brought a hand to her chin recalling the moment.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang slyly smirked at her younger sister, Ruby never understood sarcasm even if she was explained that it indeed was sarcasm.

"Ugh, I wish!, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, And then I exploded! And then she yelled again until this girl with a bow came over and tried to help me!" Ruby said her voice pitching slightly as she sounded almost hysterical.

Before anything else could be said though, the group were interrupted by the arrival of a white haired girl.

"You!" Weiss yelled behind Ruby, startling the girl so much she jumped into Yang's arms who instantly caught her little sister.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby squeaked as she nuzzled into Yang's arm and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss chastised the bubbly girl with a frown, finger angrily tracing unknown patterns on the air.

"Oh my god" Yang gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. "You really exploded"

It was at that point that Harry decided to speak up, "Hey come on now I am sure it was just an accident"

Hearing that the Schnee heiress turned on him her blue eyes flashing slightly as she shoved a pamphlet on dust into Harry's face. Before she turned and did the same to Ruby the heiress explaining as she did so, about how the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries and she went on and on as her voice became higher and higher in pitch.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss continued after she finished giving her little impromptu lecture to mainly Ruby, but also partially to Harry for some unknown reason.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot" Yang finally spoke up, scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she decided to relieve some of the awkwardness, Weiss interruption had caused. "How about you start over and try to be friends okay?" she said with a smile.

Harry winced at that, already knowing how such an interaction would go.

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to Weiss again and brought her hand up for a handshake "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out?" She cheerfully asked.

Weiss instantly reacted "Yeah!" She exclaimed in a very sarcastic and false tone "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes then talk about boys, like that guy" she finished gesturing at a surprised looking Harry, who cringed slightly as he heard that.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Harry deadpanned.

Yang deadpanned.

Weiss deadpanned.

"No" Weiss said, looking at Ruby like she was an idiot.

Before anymore could be said the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin finally arrived, Glynda following behind him as he walked up onto the stage in the hall, and walked over to the microphone which was also on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin started as he looked out over the crowd of students in the hall, all of them waiting or him to speak. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills."

As that was said the many students in the hall started grinning, showing how eager they were for the upcoming year.

"And when you finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

This received a few cheers from some of the students. Harry though twitched slightly when he heard that, his expression becoming momentarily bleak. Something that only Yang noticed as Ruby and Weiss were both giving Ozpin their full attention.

"But when I look among you, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose...for direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to _you_ to take the first step."

And with that said, Ozpin walked away from the microphone. Yang frowned slightly, that was quite an unusual speech, especially to give on the first day. After all it was anything but welcoming, no instead it was almost like Ozpin wanted to test their resolve before they even started.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready," Goodwitch said in a stern tone as she walked over to the microphone. Finishing off Ozpin's speech for him.

As they heard that the crowd began to disperse, Yang looked at her sister, a confused expression on both their faces.

"He seemed...off."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it's almost like he wasn't even there?"

"Its just Ozpin, he always was an odd one." Harry spoke up.

"You know him..." Yang asked as she turned to Harry, only for the black haired man to have disappeared on her once again when her back was turned.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

Harry sighed as he walked the halls of Beacon alone. Ozpin's speech hadn't change since the last time he had heard it, hearing it again like that had led to him thinking about things he would rather avoid. It was while he was wandering around wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Harry!"

Looking up he was easily able to find the source of the voice, the one who had spoken was a tall girl who looked around his own age. Her name was Coco the leader of Team CFVY and an old friend of Harry's. She had fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes which were currently covered by a pair of sunglasses, despite it being night. Her clothing consisted of a long, cocoa coloured shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. On her legs she wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side. Around both her waist and torso there were belts of bullets. On her head she wore her signature beret. Overall she cut both a striking and at least to Harry a familiar image.

"Coco." Harry nodded in reply a slight smile tugging at his lips as he saw her for the first time in a while. "Long time no see, how have you been?"

The response he received was not unexpected, taking a step forward Coco slammed her fist into his stomach, the strike doubling him over and causing him to wheeze.

Not that this bothered Coco. "Is that all you have to say to me? Its been month and I haven't heard a word, none of us did. We didn't know where you were or how you were doing, a part of me even though you might have run off and gotten yourself killed."

"It wasn't exactly a good time for me." Harry replied as he got back to his feet, his face slightly pale despite his aura having repaired any damage.

"Oh boohoo you weren't the only one that lost friends." Coco snapped back.

"Yeah well they were more than just friends to me, they were my team, they were like a family to me!" Harry said harshly, his green eyes flaring slightly as he heard what Coco said.

"Yeah, I know that, we all do. But do you think the answer is to just cut yourself off from those who care about you." Coco replied, her voice pitching slightly with emotion.

"Look I am sorry ok, its just not been a good time for me." Harry said his voice also becoming slightly emotional before he pulled himself together. "Rudi, Xana, Neo they were my team and I was there captain. But now they are all dead and I am the only one left, I failed them."

"It was not your fault. You were first year Hunters, you may have been the better than most of the third years, but you were still inexperienced. You weren't to know that the Grimm would swarm you like that, or that there were so many. But despite that you stayed and fought, and because of that early one thousand civilians were able to be evacuated from the settlement. They might have died, but they didn't waste their lives. They did their duty and so did you, you didn't fail them, if anything it was the reinforcements that failed you!"

"B-but they died... " Harry said his tone breaking slightly as he did so.

"Yes they did, but you didn't. You weren't the only one who was crushed by their deaths." Coco said a few tears now running down her cheeks. "You should have come to us, you shouldn't have been out there alone."

"I am tougher than you think you know." Harry said as he reached out and pulled Coco into a hug.

"Not cool."

"You know you love it."

 **( - )**

"I miss anything?" Harry asked as he walked over to where Yang and Ruby were sitting, having just apparated down to just outside the door to the main hall. In a bit of a good mood after having chatted to some old friends.

Ruby turned around slightly surprised as she saw Harry walking up to them, "You just missed Yang making terrible jokes and eyeing up all the boys." She continued as she sent her sister a slight glare, which incidentally caused Yang to turn around.

"Wait what?" Yang said as she half heard Ruby's comment.

"Nah, come off it I was just joking around Ruby, those boys are still just boys. What I need is a man." Yang said with a grin, before sending a wink Harry's way, putting the dark haired man off guard as she did so.

"Right..." Harry said in amusement before he walked over and found a sleeping bag and a spot near the other two to sleep on.

"Anyway, I was just telling Ruby that she can make friends here. You for instance, even if you do keep disappearing on us." Yang said nudging Harry with her foot as he sat down.

"But Yanggggg..."

When he heard that Harry just shrugged, "I'd listen to Yang on this one. Having friends is important. Tomorrow you are going to get assigned into a team, and when that happens you are going to have to work alongside them. And you will work best with your team if your friends with them."

"I know!" Ruby complained as she buried her head into her pillow. Only for Yang to pull it away and hit her with it. "Hey Yang!"

"Cheer up sis, we're at Beacon! We're about learn how to become fully fleged Hunters! How cool is that?!"Yang said once again working her sisterly magic on Ruby.

"Pretty cool." Ruby said with a slight smile, before she looked up and spotted someone familiar."It's that girl..."

"You know her?" Yang asked as she looked up and saw were her sister was looking. A black haired girl who was wearing a set of black pajamas, and who looked to be currently reading a book.

"Well I wouldn't say I know her, she just kinda helped me when Weiss was shouting at me." Ruby replied.

"Well this is the chance to know her!"

With that said Yang proceeded to grab her sister's arm and drag her over to where the dark-haired girl was sitting. _Harry just choosing to observe from where he was lying, after all he had just got comfortable, he wasn't about to get up again._

"Hellloooo!" Yang said as she walked over to the black haired girl, dragging Ruby along behind her.

Hearing the shout the girl looked up her amber eyes watching as a busty girl with long blond hair approached, dragging behind her a shorter dark haired girl who seemed a few years younger than her. "Hello?"

"I believe you two know each other?" the blonde replied, pointing at an embarrassed Ruby as she did so.

"Hi...I'm Ruby," the girl in question stuck her hand out, only to pull it back hesitantly when it became apparent the mystery girl wasn't going to shake it.

"And I'm Yang! What's your name?"

"Blake..."

As Yang and Ruby started whispering at each other, Harry just watched bemused, the pair were being very loud so he could already hear how their attempt at striking up conversation was going. Looking around he was able to see he wasn't the only one who was watching as a number of other students were also being nosy.

"So, how are you doing?" Yang finally asked after her whspered conversation with her sister ended.

Blake barely looked up from her book, "Good."

"Okay...nice night isn't it?"

"Yes, almost as nice as this book I'm reading," Blake replied, obviously trying to politely tell the two girls to 'go away and leave her alone'.

Ruby and Yang just smiled to each other awkwardly.

"That I will continue to read." Blake said as she tried to prompt the other two into leaving.

They didn't pick up the hint though.

"What's its name?" Ruby asked as she looked down at Blake's book.

"What?" Blake replied.

"Your book? What's its name?"

The girl blinked her eyes, before replying hesitantly, "It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control."

Harry blinked when he heard that, it sounded similar to what he had experienced as a child. When he had unlocked his Semblance and gained the unknown memories that gave him the knowledge he needed to wield his Semblance (magic). It had felt very much like he was two people both trying to fight for control of his body. Was he Tom Riddle who later became the Dark Lord Voldemort or was he just Harry. Even now he still didn't entirely know. Pushing away those thoughts Harry stopped paying attention to there conversation, instead pulling his sleeping bag tightly around him as he turned and tried to get some sleep. He was after all going to be meeting his new team tomorrow, he could only hope he could get one with that team as well as he got on with his first team.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Now I am sure some of you will have a lot of questions about this chapter. Which is good, I think that is quite an important thing for a first chapter to do.**

 **Also I know I may have gotten a few of my RWBY things wrong, but that is because I have only just finished watching them and so wouldn't call my self an expert by any stretch of the imagination. That said I have read some very good RWBY fanfics, especially recently after having actually fully watched the show.**

 **Also one thing many people like to know is the pairing, to that I will just say that I have know idea. I can't remember what my original plan was so meh...**

 **Anyway please read and review etc.**

 **Seagate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter, have to say I was surprised by the response. I wrote it in Summer and never thought it would be any good. But luckily some people seemed to like it.**

 **So anyway here is the second chapter, I am going to give a warning though this story will be very different from canon. I am just warning you now so you don't get pissed off later on in the story.**

 **Also a warning before you continue reading, this chapter may contain terrible puns...**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(With Harry)**

It was early morning when Harry woke up, his body slightly stiff from spending a night on the floor, the charms he had used to soften the floor having worn off during the night. Pushing the sleeping bag away from himself and clambering to his feet Harry stretched; his back and shoulders cracking as he did so. Looking around him he took note of the fact that a number of the other students were up and about, some of them already pulling on their clothes or going through stretches in preparation for the upcoming initiation.

As his eyes scanned the room he was happy to see that he wasn't the only one who looked uncomfortable after spending a night on the floor. Looking over at his two companions from the day before, he could see that Ruby and Yang had been up for a while, as both were fully dressed and seemed to be raring to go. In fact even as he watched he saw them heading to the changing rooms, no doubt to pick up their weapons their temporary lockers.

Checking himself over and making sure he didn't look an absolute mess Harry followed after them, confident in the fact that he had already done this once and so knew what was to come.

As he entered the changing area and walked over to his locker, which just so happened to be next to Yang and Ruby's, he was just in time to hear Ruby answer some question her sister had just asked her.

Ruby seemed almost giddy as she cradled her precious weapon to her as she replied to her sister's question. "Yeah I am more than ready! I get to do what I'm good at now, fighting! No more awkward small talk!"

"Come now Red I didn't think you were that awkward yesterday." Harry said as he made himself known, walking over and opening his locker as he did so.

"Oh Harry you're up!" Ruby shouted in surprise as she turned to look at him, before her expression turned nervous as she shifted around slightly. "Ermm, sorry for not waking you up or anything… I was just kind of excited and forgot…"

"Wow, I have to say I am hurt. I thought I made more an impression on you than that." Harry said with mock hurt, clutching where his chest dramatically as he did so.

"Well…" Yang replied with a smirk at Harry's poor acting.

"Oh no you did make an impression. Please don't be sad!" An oblivious Ruby said a hint of fear in her voice as she thought she genuinely hurt one of her new friends.

A look of amusement making its way across both Harry and Yang faces at the girl's naivety.

"Ahh don't worry about it Ruby, I am sure I will get over it." Harry said with a slight laugh before tagging on a 'maybe' for his own amusement.

"Oh don't listen to him; he is just being a prat." Yang said as she slung her arm around her sister's slight shoulders.

"You love it!" Harry said with a wink to Yang before he turned back to Ruby. "So are you looking forward to the initiation?"

"Yeah I was just saying to Yang, I can't wait to fight some Grimm, so much easier than talking to new people."

"That's good and all, but you should also remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation today," Yang spoke up as she turned her younger sister so that she was looking at her. "If you want to grow up, you'll have to meet new people and you know talk to them..."

"Gah leave me alone Yang, you sound like Dad," Ruby moaned her face scrunching up in annoyance as she pouted at her sister, "And besides what does meeting new people have to do with fighting. And also I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

Harry blinked at that reasoning, it was after all true in a sense, but he didn't think Yang meant growing up in a physical sense. Which is something that he mentioned to Ruby, and something Yang confirmed, if she wanted to grow up mentally and emotionally she would need to learn to interact with people, after all Harry's memories of Tom Riddle showed what growing up in isolation can lead to. Not that that would happen to Ruby, after all she has a loving sister, uncle and father, and apparently a crazy dog as well.

Hearing what Yang and Harry were saying about her needing to meet people so she can mature and grow as a person, Ruby decided to go for one more attempt at avoiding it, turning to Yang she said. "I still don't see the point... I mean I have you Yang, and maybe Harry, do I really need anyone else?"

Yang shifted about awkwardly when she heard that, she may love her sister, but damn could she be clingy sometimes. After all Ruby wasn't the only one starting at Beacon, and Yang wanted to meet people to, sure she had some of her old friends from Signal but she also wanted to meet new people. Plus there was always a chance that the two of them would not end up on the same team, which was why she decided to break Ruby into that possibility.

"What about when we form teams?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister.

Shuffling her feet, the younger sister looked at the floor. The idea of teams hadn't really occurred to her yet, which was obvious as he eyes widened in panic at the thought. The panic was only brief though as she seemed to mentally come to a decision. "Hey it'll be fine I will just be on your team or something..." she trailed off as she looked over at Yang.

Yang had to hold back a sigh at that, her sister did not seem to be getting the point of what she was saying. Taking a breath Yang decided that it was probably time to 'cut the cord' so to speak, her sister was a trainee Huntress now so it was about time she grew up and gained a bit of independence. "Look Ruby, I think it might be for the best if you and I aren't on the same team. After all you are a Huntress now, even if you are in training, and part of the job of being a Huntress is to look after the general public, which would mean you will have to eventually interact with them. So I think you really need this, you really need to learn how to meet and talk to new people."

Hearing that Harry shifted around uncomfortably, this conversation was very quickly becoming personal, and seeing as he had only met the two girls properly yesterday he was feeling decidedly awkward.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby replied her tone hurt as she looked up at her sister with watery eyes; she looked quite fearful at that idea. Which was not surprising really as she had just been moved ahead two years, and knew no one but Yang at Beacon, sure she had met others like Harry and Blake who had seemed quite nice. But she was still scared, she was in a new place and she wanted her sister to be with her. The only reason she had accepted Ozpin's offer had been because Yang was coming to Beacon to, her father had not wanted her to, in fact he had been adamant that she shouldn't, but had respected her wishes when she had decided to come. Now though she was regretting being so hasty in her decision, maybe she wasn't ready for this.

"What? No, of course I do!" Yang said as she saw how scared Ruby actually was, all of her bravado being stripped away before her eyes, "I just thought...I dunno...it would help you break out of your shell or something. Besides we don't actually know how the teams are chosen so in the end it doesn't really matter what any of us want."

Feeling her temper coming back, Ruby scowled at Yang's insinuation before calling her out on it, "What? Break out of my...I don't need to break out of my shell! That's ridiculous!"

"Hey come on Rubes you know as well as I do that you do!" Yang said her own temper flaring as her sister ignored her help. It had been this way for years, ever since Ruby's mother Summer had died on a mission, Ruby had come to rely on Yang and Yang in turn had somehow found herself having to act as a mother and sister to a young Ruby. It was responsibility she accepted as she loved Ruby and knew that she needed her, just as she knew their father was busy and would not always be able to be there. But it did get exhausting sometimes, and what made it worse was that Ruby was grown up now, she was fifteen and yet still heavily relied on Yang, and although she was more than happy to help her, there had to be a limit.

"Ruby I just… I just want to help you, I am not always going to be around, I have my own life to live, I just want to make sure you can handle being on your own sometimes." Yang said tiredly.

Yang's words seemed to take Ruby by surprise, enough that it halted any retort she was about to make. As she instead just looked at the blonde in confusion.

Deciding to maybe change the subject and break the tension, Harry spoke up, reminding the two that he was still present, "To be fair Ruby I am your friend and you met me without Yang, and just like you befriended me so too will you make more friends among the first years. Plus like Yang said you don't know how the teams are formed, so there really is no point in thinking about it."

"Yeah I suppose." Ruby replied scuffing her foot on the floor as she did so.

"Hey now cheer up little red, I mean we are going to be fighting Grimm soon, just think you will be able to show Crescent Rose off in combat!" Harry said with a grin, this time getting a reaction from the girl as he saw her looking up at him a slight smile making its way across her face.

"Oh I don't know Harry I think she might be getting a bit rusty…" Yang joined in a large grin on her face as she slung her arm around Harry and taunted Ruby, hoping to cheer her up, feeling slightly guilty as she did so for upsetting her sister like she did.

"Rusty!" Ruby shouted in horror as she pulled out her weapon and checked it over, looking for any imperfection. "You dear sister are walking a fine line, insulting my baby like that!"

"I don't think she was talking about the weapon…" Harry trailed off as he once again saw an example of Ruby's one track mind; it was almost scary how much the girl loved weapons.]

"Shush you!" Ruby said pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"Well Harry it looks like you are in a bit of a Grimm situation…." Yang said with a grin.

"Oh stop Harrying me Yang…." Harry replied with a slight grin, getting a snort of laughter from Yang as he did so.

"You're both just the worst…."

 **( - )**

Standing on top of the cliff looking over the Emerald Forest, Harry frowned slightly as he saw some of the trees in the distance rustle slightly. It was time for the initiation and he like the new students was stood in a line on the top of the cliff, all of them standing on metal platforms, looking out at the forest below.

Harry sighed mentally this was so similar to the last time, only now he wasn't feeling any of the eagerness or excitement he was then, instead he felt a dull ache in his chest. He was once again going to be sent into the Grimm filled forest, in order to find a partner. The last time he had been sent into the forest he had found his partner almost immediately, the two of them colliding in mid air and crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs, it appeared they had both been too eager for their own good and not paid attention to their surroundings. In hindsight it was a stupid mistake and he was lucky he hadn't been blindsided by a Nevermore while he was distracted, instead he had found himself face down on the floor having just broken the fall of a small umbrella wielding girl who had later become his partner, Neo.

Currently he was stood at the end of the line of students, closest to Ozpin, something he thought was planned as from the looks he had received he knew Ozpin would want a word with him before he was sent flying off into he Emerald Forest.

Turning to his side he could see Yang standing on the platform next to him, a cocky smile on her face as she felt him looking at her and turned to face him. Sending a wink her way he was amused to see her returning it, along with a blown kiss and a lick of the lips, the girl truly was shameless, something he was coming top like about her.

"Be careful out there green eyes, I still want that rematch, so try not to become a snack for the Grimm will you." The bust blonde said confidently her smile widening as she prepared herself for the fight ahead.

"It is not me you should be worried about blondie, I will be so badass out there, I will leave you Yanging!" Harry finished a smirk on his face as he used the girls own name in his joke.

Which Yang seemed to appreciate as she let out a snort of laughter before replying, "I am definitely keeping that one."

Before anymore could be said they were interrupted by Ozpin, who after making sure everyone was present, and of course after taking a sip from his coffee cup began to explain the upcoming initiation, "For years you have trained to be warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

With that said the grey haired man took another sip of his coffee before taking a step back. Taking that as her cue Glynda decided to step in, her larger than average scroll in her hand as she took over from Ozpin, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Harry gritted his teeth slightly at the mention of new teammates. Before he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, he had put himself forward for this as he knew his old team would have wanted him to continue, but even so the thought of a new team caused his chest to start aching.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin step in once again, his eyes looking over the rim of his glasses as he gave them all a searching look, looking for something within each of them.

Feeling eyes on him Harry turned to see Ruby looking at him hopefully, silently asking him if he would be her partner. Harry guessed that she was still slightly shaken up after her conversation with Yang, and was hoping to get in a team with someone she knew, even if she did eventually agree with Yang that she should try and meet new people.

Before he could answer the girl's silent request however, Ozpin continued with his speech ruining any plans Ruby might have been trying to come up with. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Harry winced slightly as he saw Ruby's horrified expression, before he let out a slight chuckle at the dramatic look as she just stared at Ozpin in horror. Off to the side he could see a girl with orange hair happily turned to her friend, a black haired boy with a magenta strip dyed into his hair, as she turned to him she gave him a slight nudge and audibly told him, "See! I told you!"

Ignoring all the interruptions Ozpin carried on with his speech, a slight smirk present on his face as he did so, "After you've partnered up head to the north end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin said his tone turning serious as he made sure to impress upon people the truth behind those words, "You will make your way north and find a ruined temple that will contain a number of relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and be graded appropriately. Does anyone have any questions?"

The group nodded in the negative, everyone already clear on their instructions, simple as they were. You need to find a partner, fight through the deadly Grimm filled forest, grab whatever the relic was, and then make it back to cliff, with the relic and a partner, preferably alive.

Ozpin nodded as he saw the resolve in his students, those his eyes did flicker to Harry, his gaze meeting Harry's intense green eyes, his slightly slit pupils making Ozpin slightly wary as they usually did. There was something about him, he looked old beyond his years and seemed to be haunted by past experiences, and it was not a recent thing he had looked like that before the disastrous mission that led to the death of his old team.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin continued after tearing his eyes away from the dark haired teen.

As he said that each of the students prepared themselves, having already guessed the purpose of the sliver platforms they were stood on. The first to be launched into the air was the Schnee heiress who merely allowed herself to fly through the air with a calm look on her face, already mentally prepared for the danger to come.

One by one each of the students was sent rocketing into the air by the pads beneath them. Soon only Yang, Ruby, and Harry remained, the group having arrived together and taken up the last three platforms. Before Yang was launched into the air she winked at Harry before pulling out a pair of sunglasses from, one of the pockets on her short shorts before with a whoop of joy she was launched in the Grimm filled forest.

Ruby turned and offered a slight smile to Harry before she was sent flying into the air, where she joined her sister and the others as they fell towards the forest. As the last one left to be launched Harry looked at both Ozpin and Glynda before raising an eyebrow as they did not immediately launch him into the air.

"Before I send you into the forest Harry, I would just like to remind you that this is not your initiation. You have already proven yourself more than capable, you are being sent into the forest to find a new team as the freshman class this year was one short, due to one young man having been caught out faking his transcripts. That said, you are not to show off, instead you are to give the freshman a chance to show what they are made of, is that understood." Glynda said sternly in response to Harry's questioning look.

To which Harry rolled his eyes, already well aware of what she was saying. He was being sent into the forest to get a new team and not to prove himself like the other students, and so should act accordingly. "Yeah I got it."

"Good, so have fun." Ozpin spoke up; cutting off anything else Glynda was going to say, as he launched Harry from his platform and sent him shooting off into the air.

"Why did you do that?" Glynda asked irritably as she turned on Ozpin.

"He already knows what is expected of him, there was no point in repeating it."

"You think he is ready for this?" Glynda asked her voice softening slightly as she looked off in the direction they had sent the students.

"He's strong and resilient, both physically and mentally. If I had any worries about how he would handle this I would not have sent him out there." Ozpin replied, sipping from his coffee mug as he did so. ""Besides we needed him to round out the numbers, especially after you stopped young Jaune Arc from attending."

"The boy lied on his transcripts and tried to cheat his way into Beacon. In our line of work trust and integrity are of the most absolute importance." Glynda responded back heatedly, a glare on her face as she did so. Ozpin had been more than ready to accept the boy, no doubt hoping he would play a part in one of his schemes, but he had been stopped by his deputy who had more integrity than that.

"The boy had potential though, which is why I gave him a recommendation when I sent him off to Mistral. I am sure he will do well in one of the other schools, and who knows we might be seeing him again in the upcoming Vytal Tournament." The grey haired man said smirking into his coffee cup as he saw the blonde deputy bristle with anger.

"They boy is going to get himself killed, he has no training, no experience, he hasn't even unlocked his aura for goodness sake!" Glynda said as she rounded on Ozpin, angered by his actions. She trusted the man, but also hated his games, and his casual arrogance that he always knew best.

"The era of peace we have enjoyed will soon be ending Glynda, I feel it in my bones. For the greater good we must arm ourselves against the coming threat, no matter what, and I believe young Jaune has the potential to be a great Hunter."

"Humph!" Glynda huffed before she brought up her scroll and started flipping through the different cameras that had been set up in the forest. "One of these days Ozpin you will be wrong, and on that day I hope I am not around to see it."

 **( - )**

As Harry flew through the air he was able to see the others in the distance, most of them descending into the forest, each of them using a different landing strategy as they did so. Drawing on his 'aura' Harry crafted his favourite spell, the one that allowed him to fly. Propelling himself through the air, he quickly caught up with the last few people who had been launched, including Yang and Ruby. He let out a bark of laughter as he cruised past Yang, flying in such a way that it just looked like he was lying down as he flew past her his arms folded casually behind his head, as he past he sent the blonde a wink when she looked down at him.

An action that caused Yang to develop a challenging smirk as she saw him pass by her, a cocky smile on his own face. He soon passed the others though as propelled himself far beyond where he would normally be launched, heading in the direction where he knew the abandoned temple was. The site having been used the year before when he did his own first year initiation, though the relics that year different coloured socks, with each pair having been teamed up with the pair that got the corresponding sock in the pair. Hopefully it was something less weird this time…

As he passed by Ruby he could see her face scrunch up cutely as she tried to catch him up, using the recoil from her weapon to blast herself forward, only for her to crash into and slice through a small nevermore in the process, the small creature of Grimm dying in an explosion of feathers as Ruby's scythe cut through it.

"BIRDY NO!"

Deciding that he had gone far enough Harry began his descent, gliding down through the leafy boughs of the surrounding trees as he made his way to the ground. With barely a sound his feet alighted on the ground, as he landed he took a few steps to balance himself before he withdrew his weapon, the black steel blade of Glavius extending in his hand, as he held it with his right hand, and summoned lightning with his left, his eyes surveying the leafy forest around him. On alert for potential danger that might be hidden in the trees.

After a few seconds of waiting, just in case any Grimm was hiding in the undergrowth just waiting to pounce. He set off into the forest, heading North West as he did so, hoping to run into one of the first years.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked through the forest; he could here Grimm around him. The tell tale rustle of leaves and breaking of twigs and branches as they approached. Whatever they were they were not subtle, they made no effort to hide as they approached Harry, and that was what concerned him, Grimm were predators and had learned to act as such, they would usually stalk their prey in groups before surrounding it and killing it. But whatever was following Harry was making no such effort, with barely a thought Harry channeled his 'aura' to his legs before with a big leap he left the ground and made his way into the branches. His left hand raised to unleashed death on anything that showed itself.

His sudden actions were soon rewarded however as a large black shaped burst through the trees before stopping as it found he was not there. As he looked at the Grimm beneath him, Harry clicked his teeth in frustration. The Grimm was a large hulking beast, it was almost twelve feet tall and was stood on four thick legs each of which ended in large bloodstained hooves. Its back, legs and head were all covered in thick bone like armour and two large four foot long horns jutted out of its oversized bovine head. It was a Doombull, a very nasty Grimm indeed, it was very heavily armoured, with thick hide between its bone like armour. It was also unbelievably strong, and was known for being almost unstoppable when it charged, worse than that though was its speed, it was not the fastest of Grimm but it moved far quicker than what its size and weight would suggest.

Pointing his left hand at the beast his palm glowing orange he began releasing explosive spells down on it, the spells leaving his hand as jets of light before crashing into the beast and exploding. Interspersed among these explosive curses were also piercing hexes and the occasional conjured spike that he banished at the beast.

He continued his barrage for almost five minutes before he let up, his eyes narrowing as the smoke from the explosion dispersed to reveal the Doombull still standing strong. The ground around it was cratered and he could also see several small cracks on its armour and a single spike of metal that seemed to have wedged itself in the thick hide of the creatures flank. Not that the Grimm looked bothered by it, as it instead turned its blood red eyes on Harry, before letting out a bellow.

As it bellowed it stamped its foot a few times before it charged, the ground cratering under its feet as it did so. It quickly built up momentum as it charged for the tree where Harry was standing in.

Letting lose a sigh of annoyance Harry waved his hand, the ground near the tree rippling slightly as he did so before three large stone walls began to grow out of the ground, all of them aimed at breaking the bull's momentum. As the walls finished appearing Harry then conjured some chain bolas before banishing them at the oncoming bull, the chains wrapping round its legs only for them to break as it charged. Within moments it reached the walls and ploughed through all three without stopping, the walls exploding in a shower of rubble as it powered on before it struck the tree Harry was standing on, the wood shattering like glass as it did so.

Taking flight Harry lifted off the tree just before it fell, his hand already moving as it transfigured the rubble and broken bark around the bull into multiple metal blades, all of them aimed at the bull. With a sweep of his hand and a slight gasp of exertion Harry sent all the knives flying at the bull, many of them just ricocheting off the armour, but a few of them gain purchase in the beast's hide. One of the knives actually managed to dig in at least three inches.

It was this knife he focused on as with a frown of concentration he cast an 'engorgio' spell on the knife, causing it to grow in size, as it expanded so too did the wound, several of the bone like plates being forced apart as it did so. Conjuring another spike, this one two feet long with a very sharp point on the end, he banished it at the bull, this time aiming for the spot where the bone armour had shifted.

The spike bounced off the armour again as the bull moved.

Letting out a growl of irritation Harry flicked his wrist causing multiple tendrils of earth to erupt from the ground, each of them curling around the Doombull's legs or body. Even as they did so though the tendrils began to crack as the bull began shaking itself free. Grabbing Glavius with both hands Harry angled himself so he was aiming at the bull, before he propelled himself forward, his black great sword aimed at the weak spot he had created in the beast's carapace.

Harry made contact, his blade hitting the wound he had previously caused, and tearing through the beasts dense muscle; he managed to get it a foot deep before it became stuck. As he did this the bull started bucking, feeling pain for the first time as it let out a bellow and tried to shake Harry off, the earth tendrils shattering as it did so. This caused Harry no end of trouble as he was thrown backwards and forwards his feet trying to find purchase on the beast's massive bucking form. Not for the first time Harry cursed the natural resistance Grimm seemed to have against magic, trying to use magic like calming spells just wouldn't work, even piercing and explosive spells were limited as the faint black smoke the beasts released from their bodies seemed to give them resistance against magic. Fortunately although they might be resistant to most charms they were still vulnerable to transfiguration, that and they were also vulnerable to dust enhanced magic.

Which was exactly what Harry did now, pulling the trigger on his handle, the gun chamber on his sword activated, twisting once as it came to land on a vial of red dust. Keeping the trigger pressed down, Harry channeled his 'aura; into the blade before casting an 'incendio' spell, using his sword as a focus, as the fire erupted from his blade, the use of the aura also caused some red dust to be released from the barrel chamber. Immediately the two mixed as the flames of Harry's spell flared white hot as they continued down the blade before erupting out of the tip. Directly into the Grimm, as the dust enhanced flames ate away at the beast's muscles and incinerated it from the inside out.

Letting out a gasp Harry let go of the blade, apparating away into a nearby tree as he did so. Which was fortunate as the Doombull began to thrash frantically. Its insides were roasted and it was dying, but it was not going to go down without a fight, as it desperately tried to try and take the one who killed it down with it. After a few more minutes of thrashing, its movements getting slower and slower the bull eventually collapsed, the red glow fading from its eyes as it final gave in to death.

Reaching out with his hand Harry summoned his sword back to him, not willing to go near the beast until it had begun disintegrating, as at least then he would know it was completely dead.

After waiting a few minutes for the bull's body to begin breaking down into a black smoky residue Harry once again leapt down from the tree, his eyes scanning his surroundings as the fight had been very loud and there was a chance more Grimm could have been drawn to the scene.

It was as he was looking that he saw the bush in front of him begin rustling, raising his blade Harry prepared himself to either strike first if it was something manageable like an Ursa or a Deathstalker or apparate away if it was something more dangerous like another Doombull.

Fortunately he had to do neither, as from out from the brush emerged a cautious red head, who was holding a round bronze shield defensively in front of her and a red long sword in her other hand, the blade held in such a way that it could be utilized within a moment's notice.

Lowering his sword slightly Harry took a step back, watching as the girl entered the slight clearing he was now in, courtesy of the bull destroying half a dozen of the surrounding trees in its attempt to kill him.

Raising his sword and resting it against his shoulder Harry gave the pretty red head a nod, noticing as he did so that she had a similar eye colour to him. "Nice to meet you, the name's Harry."

Smiling slightly as she saw that he was one of the students and one who by the looks of it did not have a partner the red head returned the smile, attaching her shield to her back and sheathing her sword as she did so. Raising a hand in greeting she said, "It's nice to meet you Harry, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Well Pyrrha, unless I am mistaken it looks like we are partners. I hope we become friends." Harry replied as he thrust his hand forward, the red haired girl taking it in a firm grip and shaking it as he did so.

"Yes it looks like we are." Pyrrha replied, before her eyes scanned the area around them, taking note of the destroyed trees and craters that were dotted around. "It looks like you have had some trouble, I heard the sounds of a fight and decided to come investigate, but it looks like you had it in hand."

Looking around at the area to and seeing that the Doombull's corpse had vanished, Harry let out a slight laugh as he turned back to Pyrrha, scratching the back of his head with his hand as he did so. "Yeah, it was a nasty one, ended up coming across a bad tempered Doombull." He replied a slight smile on his face.

Pyrrha blinked at that in surprise, "A Doombull, they are an S-Class Grimm aren't they, I am surprised you managed to take one out."

"S-Class?" Harry asked as he heard what she said.

"Oh sorry, yeah in Mistral where I am from we put the Grimm in different categories, from D-class to S-class depending on difficulty and deadliness. I suppose they probably do something different in Vale." Pyrrha said with a nervous smile.

"That's pretty cool, I haven't heard of that before." Harry said with a smile, "I wonder what other differences there are."

"Well I will tell you when I see them." She replied with a genuine smile as she saw how interested he was. "Though you definitely need to tell me how you took out a Doombull, I have heard they have a lot of armour and are really difficult to fight."

"Yeah they are pretty damn badass, you just have to keep out of their way and keep off the ground. All it would take would be one hit and you could be crippled, they are ridiculously strong." Harry said with a smile on his face as he saw how eagerly Pyrrha was listening, he could already tell he would be getting along well with this girl. "But hey I will tell you more later, for now we had better head north and get a relic. The forest is full of Grimm and we don't want to stay in one place to long."

"Yeah you're right, though you are definitely going to have to tell me more later, I don't have much experience fighting anything other than Beowolves and Ursa. The training school I went to didn't allow us to face actual Grimm very often, if anything I have more experience fighting people than Grimm." Pyrrha continued as she and Harry began to walk through the forest heading north, her blade once again in hand as the both of them kept an eye out for enemies.

"I am guessing you fought other students in practice sessions?" Harry asked as he continued to look around.

"Yes, but I also fought in a few tournaments in Mistral." She replied, before her eyes widened as she saw Harry sending her a questioning look. "Oh sorry I thought you might have heard of them; in Mistral there are a number of tournaments done in order to encourage students to become stronger."

"That's pretty cool, not really heard of it before, so I take it you took part in some of these tournaments then?"

"Yes I have been in four of them and I won all four of them."

Harry whistled at that, "Damn that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah…." Pyrrha replied trailing off slightly as she looked away.

"Well it will be interesting to see how you stack up against Grimm. Fighting in a heavily regulated tournament is one thing, but a no holds barred fight against the creatures of Grimm is something else." Harry said moving the conversation away from tournaments as he saw how it was making the red head slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah you're right, which is why I am here really, I want to use my skills for more than just show fighting, I want to become a Huntress." Pyrrha replied a smile back on her face.

As she spoke those words they heard some bushes rustling slightly in the forest, looking over they were just in time to see a small pack of Beowolves erupting from out of the foliage, half a dozen of the beasts charging straight at Harry and Pyrrha.

"Well it looks like here's your chance to see." Harry said as he lifted his sword from his shoulder before holding it out of him in a guard position.

Smirking Pyrrha pulled the shield of her back before she unsheathed her sword, the blade mecha-shifting as she did so, changing shape into a large six foot spear, with a heavy looking blade on the end. "Let's do it."

Raising his hand, the palm already glowing as he readied a spell, Harry let loose a large smile at the skirmish to come, fighting Beowolves was fun.

"By the way, I know you said your name was Harry, but what is your last name." Pyrrha asked even as the creatures of Grimm closed in on them.

"It's Branwen, Harry Branwen." Harry replied even as he took a step forward and met the charging Grimm in combat.

 **AN : So slight reveal there at the end, I am sure some of you had already guessed but if not surprise...**

 **So I know this chapter may have created a few questions, like about Harry's old team, what is happening with Jaune, what is Ozpin up to etc. These questions will all be answered.**

 **Also I know some people may want to know about the pairings, to which I will say I have not decided yet. I wouldn't mind hearing other people's thoughts on it though.**

 **So anyway yeah I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you drop a review or comment as I would love to hear from you.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain terrible jokes.**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

" _Well it will be interesting to see how you stack up against Grimm. Fighting in a heavily regulated tournament is one thing, but a no holds barred fight against the creatures of Grimm is something else." Harry said moving the conversation away from tournaments as he saw how it was making the red head slightly uncomfortable._

" _Yeah you're right, which is why I am here really, I want to use my skills for more than just show fighting, I want to become a Huntress." Pyrrha replied a smile back on her face._

 _As she spoke those words they heard some bushes rustling slightly in the forest, looking over they were just in time to see a small pack of Beowolves erupting from out of the foliage, half a dozen of the beasts charging straight at Harry and Pyrrha._

" _Well it looks like here's your chance to see." Harry said as he lifted his sword from his shoulder before holding it out of him in a guard position._

 _Smirking Pyrrha pulled the shield of her back before she unsheathed her sword, the blade mecha-shifting as she did so, changing shape into a large six foot spear, with a heavy looking blade on the end. "Let's do it."_

 _Raising his hand, the palm already glowing as he readied a spell, Harry let loose a large smile at the skirmish to come, fighting Beowolves was fun._

" _By the way, I know you said your name was Harry, but what is your last name." Pyrrha asked even as the creatures of Grimm closed in on them._

" _It's Branwen, Harry Branwen." Harry replied even as he took a step forward and met the charging Grimm in combat._

 **Chapter 3**

 **(With Harry and Pyrrha)**

With a slight sigh Harry pulled his sword out of the chest of a large Beowolf, the wolf like Grimm collapsing to the ground as he did so, its corpse already beginning to disperse into black smoke as he did so. The fight had been rather dull if he was honest, it had started off exciting as he and his partner Pyrrha had been swarmed by a pack of the beast, the both of them a blur of steal as they slashed apart their assailants, the two working in almost perfect synchronization. The red head fighting in close proximity to the Grimm using her shorter sword to cover for the weaknesses his great sword gave him. Not that there were many, as Harry was very skilled with the blade, and his use of his 'aura' mitigated any handicap the weight of the weapon may have caused

The both of them were well trained fighters, with Pyrrha having a natural skill that had been honed during her time in tournaments, whilst Harry not only had the skill but also the experience of fighting both Grimm and humans. Together the two of them were more than a match for even a large pack of Beowolves, let alone the dozen they just finished off.

During the conflict the two of them had gotten a good grasp of the others skills. Pyrrha fought with a precision that was astounding, she seemed to flow like water, able to change her weapon and style of fighting within a moment's notice, able to switch from javelin, to sword, to rifle, and back again, using her shield both to block and to attack. It was a style of fighting that could only be achieved through endless hours of training. Harry's style of fighting however was more based around hit and run tactics, he would constantly keep moving, using his speed and reflexes to his advantage as he switched between devastating blows with his sword and bombarding the with his 'Semblance', often using his 'spells' to injure the Grimm or knock them off balance before darting in a delivering the finishing blow with his sword. It was a ruthless and effective style of combat which required a lot of stamina to pull off. His style was heavily aided by his ability to fly, which allowed him to distance himself for an aerial assault, before darting down, using the momentum of his dive as he did so to inflict grievous damage on his prey.

Flicking his blade to shake off any residual blood, Harry twirled the blade in the air before he made it retract, the blade condensing into its smaller more manageable form. Taking a moment to look around even as the last of the creature of Grimm's bodies disappeared, he then turned to Pyrrha before pointing in a northerly direction. "Come on the we might as well get going, if we stay here to long we will get attacked again, when you kill one Grimm you are sure to attract more, not sure why but it always happens."

"Right." The red head replied as she changed her own weapon from the form of a sword to the form of a spear, keeping it held ready as the two of them set off into the forest.

As he and his new partner made their way through the Emerald Forest Pyrrha was the one to strike up a conversation, "So where did you learn to fight then?"

"Out of the kingdoms, was trained by my mother and a number of others," Harry replied shortly, not turning to face the girl as he continued to keep an eye on the surrounding area.

Pyrrha blinked at his curt response slightly before a curious look made its way across her face. "Out of the four Kingdoms? I have heard about how there are some villages out there did you come from one of them?"

"Of sorts…" Harry replied as he turned back to the girl, a slight smile on his face as he saw how curious she looked. "I grew up in a tribe I suppose you could say. We were nomadic, moving from place to place never stopping to long. We would occasionally… visit a few of those villages outside the Kingdoms, but we never stayed there for long."

"Sounds exciting, travelling you know. Before I came here I never left Mistral. It is part of why I wanted to become a Huntress, to have the freedom to just go out into the wilds and have an adventure." Pyrrha replied a slight smile on her face as she thought about just getting away from it all, no more tournaments, no more expectations, no more titles, just her being herself. "What about you, why did you want to become a Hunter?"

"For adventure really, I know it may sound exciting moving from place to place and it was, but it was also restrictive. We had to go where our leader told us to, we stayed for however long we were told to, which I suppose did work, but was also a bit grating, especially when our leader was my mother. So yeah, I suppose the reason I wanted to become a hunter was similar to you, I wanted the freedom to make my own way in life." Harry responded a frown on his face as he did so. It was not that he didn't enjoy his life before Beacon, as he did, but his mother Raven Branwen was not always the easiest of people, she was stubborn and unyielding, which meant that during Harry's rebellious teenage years the two of them clashed regularly.

"So how did your mum feel about you leaving to become a Hunter then?" Pyhrra asked sympathetically, fully understanding his situation as it sounded similar to what she had to deal with from her family and manager, having to constantly train and prepare for tournaments, never allowed to have a social life or just be a normal girl in case it got in the way of her training.

"Oh she was pissed, still hasn't spoken to me since I left." Harry replied his eyes twinkling in amusement as he did so. She might not have spoken to him in the two years since he left the tribe but he knew she still cared, he would after all sometimes catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, a glimpse of red and black, or would occasionally find one of his mother's portal just before the closed. This to Harry showed that she still cared, after all why else would she regularly keep an eye on him, if anything the only reason she has probably not spoken to him was because she was too stubborn, and was instead waiting for him to come to her. Not that Harry would play her game.

"That's terrible!" Pyrrha said a look of shock on her face. She knew her parents were not happy about her coming to Beacon, but also knew without a shadow of a doubt that they loved her far too much to ever abandon her.

"Nope that's pretty much standard mum." Harry said with a chuckle, "I am sure she will cave in and reconnect with me eventually, it's been two years so I would give her at least another year before she gets bored of waiting and instead starts hunting."

"Two years!" The red head said her face still showing her horror over the situation, both what it was and how Harry was reacting. That was of course before she processed his words, which led to a look of confusion creeping across her face."Wait a second that doesn't add up, she stopped speaking to you when you became a hunter and you haven't spoken to her in two years. I don't understand?"

"Hmm..." Harry replied as he thought about what to say. "Well I suppose you will find out anyway, this is not my first year at Beacon, it is my second."

The green eyed Huntress in training looked shocked at that, her mouth opening slightly as she was about to reply, before she frowned slightly. "So if you're a second year why are you with the first years again? Or did you fail your first year?"

"In a manner of speaking I suppose yes I did fail my first year." Harry replied all amusement leaving him as he spoke.

The two continued on in awkward silence after that before Harry finally let lose a sigh.

"I joined Beacon over a year ago; I went through the Initiation and found myself with a team. We were good, no we were beyond good. We were recognised by the school as one of the strongest teams Beacon has ever produced. Individually we were all compared with third and fourth year students, but together as a team we far beyond any of the other students at Beacon. Which I suppose was what screwed us in the end."

"What happened?"

"The Council of Vale happened! The bastards heard of us and thought they could use us as a tool to show off to the other Kingdoms. They pressured Ozpin to send us off on missions early, the missions getting harder and harder. At first they were a laugh, we loved to fight Grimm and see new places, we all really enjoyed it. But the more successful we were the harder the missions got, until one day they got to hard…" Harry finished, stopping walking as he did so, his voice hollow as he gazed listlessly into the forest. The memories of what happened that day flashing before his eyes as he did so.

"You don't have to continue, if it upsets you we can just drop it." Pyrrha spoke up quietly, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she saw Harry's face. The look on his face so different to the casual amusement she had seen on it before, the contrast between the two were so great she was beginning to think that maybe he used jokes and humour to mask his pain.

"No it is alright; suffice to say we were in over our head, sent on a mission beyond our capabilities. This led to us being attacked and eventually overwhelmed by Grimm. I alone survived and even then that is because my partner gave her life for mine." Harry continued turning to Pyrrha his face so emotionless it made the girl shiver. "By the time reinforcements arrived I was the only one still alive, my friends, my comrades, my family, they were all dead."

It took Pyrrha a few minutes before she replied, tears now flowing down her cheeks as she restrained herself from trying to hug Harry, a part of her knowing he would not appreciate the gesture. Instead she decided to ask. "What was her name?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that.

"The name of you partner?" She replied she knew this was not the time or place for this, but she wanted to know more about her new partner.

"Her name was Neo, and she was…" Harry began before he trailed off unable to put into words just what he thought of his partner. "She was… she was… never mind. Come on we need to get going; otherwise we will be stuck in this forest all day!"

"Right." Pyrrha replied a slight frown on her face as she watched Harry walk away. The teen's shoulders tense even as he pulled his compacted sword out from behind his back, the action causing it to extend to its full length. Which with a single swing he used to bisect an Ursa Minor, a large bear like Grimm which had been creeping up on them during their conversation.

With a slight thud the two halves of the Grimm hit the ground, both halves already dispersing as Harry continued marching into the forest. The young man not even glancing at the beast as he continued walking. Pyrrha soon followed Harry into the forest, eyeing the two halves of the dead beast nervously as she did so. "Another time maybe."

 **( - )**

 **(With Ozpin and Glynda)**

The scowl on the stern face of Glynda Goodwitch became more pronounced as she stared at her image on her scroll. Her knuckles white as she gripped the small device tightly in her hands. "Are you really sure he is ready for this."

"I am not sure what you mean?" Ozpin replied calmly as he sipped his coffee.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Harry Branwen, is he ready for this?" Was the blonde haired woman's response as she glared over at the grey haired man. "As I don't think he is, I mean he is a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode."

"I believe you are underestimating young Harry. The boy has a strength of will far beyond any I have seen before. Which combined with the skill and stubbornness he gained from his mother Raven, makes me confident that not only will he succeed, but that he may become one of the strongest Hunters to ever leave Beacon."

"Yes but he did not just get his skills and stubbornness from Raven, he also got her ruthlessness and temper. Which is part of the problem, he is still angry and understandably so, and it is what he does with that anger that worries me. He is unhinged, surely you must have noticed that, more so than he used to be" Glynda replied, as she did so she saw Ozpin raise an eyebrow at her. "He blames the Council of Beacon for what happened to his team, and he is right to do so. If Vale was in danger do you think he would act to help?"

"I have faith that he will." Ozpin said calmly, once again taking a drink from his coffee. "If I didn't do you really think I would have let him continue at Beacon. This current crop of first years holds a lot of potential and I would not have let Harry join if he thought he might turn on us."

Glynda's face tightened as she heard that, but she didn't reply. Instead she once again looked down at her scroll a frown on her face, her eyes locked on the image of Harry as she did so. There was something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way, there was what felt like a darkness in him, a madness almost, something no one else not even Ozpin seemed to see that just made her distrust him. This distrust had only increased after the death of his team, if anything it had gotten worse, as had the darkness within him. Yet despite her concerns Ozpin had faith in him, and despite herself she trusted Ozpin.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry and Pyrrha)**

Pyrrha frowned as she looked at the large cave opening in front of her. "Do you think the relics would be in this cave?"

Harry shrugged as he looked into the darkness, before he looked over at Pyrrha a slight smile on his face. "Maybe."

"Shouldn't you know, I mean you have done the Initiation before haven't you? Pyrrha replied as she looked over at Harry expectantly.

"True, but I am under express orders not to interfere too much…" Harry replied an amused smirk on his face as he gave Pyrrha a lazy look.

"Is that true or are you just trying to annoy me?" She replied her delicate eyebrows creasing as she frowned at Harry.

"Probably."

"Well then we are going to have a look in the cave! Are you coming or do you not want to interfere!" Pyrrha said as she marched into the darkness, Harry following after as he raised his hand and cast a 'lumos' spell, the spell forming an orb of white light in his hand that showed the path ahead.

"What is that?" The red head asked irritably, still slightly annoyed by Harry's actions. "Is it your Semblance?"

"Yep." Harry replied, popping the 'P' as he did so.

"Well…" She asked expectantly.

"Well what." Harry said with a smile. Enjoying how irritated Pyrrha was getting, he knew it was a bit 'dickish' but she was so polite and so well mannered it felt fake, and Harry wanted to see the real her, and what better way was there to find out then to make her lose her composure.

"Your Semblance, what is it!?" Pyrrha replied patiently even as she frowned at Harry.

"You tell me yours and then I will tell you mine." He replied a slight smile on his face, which was easily visible in the light of his 'lumos'.

"My Semblance is called polarity. It allows me to control metal." Pyrrha said, telling him her Semblance without hesitation, she was both curious and irritated with him and his sudden attitude, which just made her blurt out something she didn't usually tell people, or at least not straight away. "Now what is yours?"

"Polarity eh? That is pretty damn badass!" Harry said, and it was, after all most things in Remnant contained metal; including buildings, weapons. Giving her a smile he decided to stop being a prat and give her a real answer. "Well my Semblance is a weird one, it is a bit hard to explain, but it kind of allows me to use my 'Aura' to manipulate reality at will…."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at that, she had always thought her own Semblance was powerful, but from the sounds of it Harry's was on a whole other level. She had been expecting his Semblance to be something to do with flight or controlling the wind but this. "Wow, that's incredible!"

Harry smiled at that.

"So what kind of things can you do then?" Pyrrha asked all former signs of irritation gone as she excitedly tried to find out more about Harry's abilities.

Before he could reply though the duo were distracted by the sound of something moving just in front of them.

Without even a second thought about interfering Harry poured more power into his 'lumos' spell, which caused the hovering ball of white light to expand massively, as a beam of the light expanded into the darkness. Only to reveal a large black body, one that had multiple legs, large pincers and a distinctly deadly looking tail.

Not one to just stand around watching, Pyrrha also jumped into action, her spear shifting into the form of a rifle as she brought it up and began unloading bullets into the armoured face of the beast in front of them.

"Yeah fighting a big Deathstalker in a small cave does not seem like a particularly good idea…" Harry said, trailing off slightly as with a wave of his hand he transfigured the stone walls of the cave into a number of sharp spikes. The spikes slamming into the Grimm, the transfigured stone breaking some of the bone like armour that covered its body, but not causing any major damage.

"What do you suggest then?" The red head asked as she lunged forward, bringing her round shield up as she did so to protect both herself and Harry from an explosion of rubble, that was created by the massive Grimm breaking free of Harry's attack.

"A tactical withdrawal," Harry said as he sent a dark cutting curse at the scorpion like Grimm, his hands slashing through the air, a arc of sickly yellow energy leaving his hand as he drew on his anger to power the spell. With a crunching sound the spell hit the base of one of the creatures legs, the leg falling away from the body as the joint was severed.

Letting out a screaming sound the Grimm scuttled away slightly before rushing the duo, more ferocious as it tore through the narrow cave in its rush to get them. The cave walls shaking slightly as it did so, even as looses pieces of rock fell from the ceiling.

"What you want to retreat!"

"Yes, yes I do." Harry replied even as he grabbed her shoulder with his left hand, his right hand raised as it glowed orange, before with barely a thought he cast an explosive spell from his hand, the spell coming out as a big blast of orange energy, that smashed into the ceiling before exploding, an act that caused the roof to cave in.

Before it could affect Harry and Pyrrha though, they disappeared from sight with a loud cracking sound.

The Deathstalker stopped its charge as he saw its prey disappear, the beast's eyes blinking slightly as it searched for where they might have gone. Not that it would ever have the chance to hunt them as with a loud rumble the ceiling of the cave came crashing down upon it, hundreds of tons of rock crushing the Grimm to death.

 **( - )**

 **(With Yang and Blake)**

As Harry and Pyrrha were fighting the Deathstalker Yang and her new partner had been having a much easier time of it. The curvaceous blonde and her raven haired partner having only come across a few Ursa as they searched for the relics. The two girls having soon managed to have stumbled upon what looked to be the ruins of an old stone building, within which they found a number of pedestals, upon which were what looked to be chess pieces of some kind.

Yang turned to her new partner as they walked up to the pedestals, a slight smile on her face as she did so, "So what do you think, is this it?"

Blake just gave the blonde a deadpan stare before making her way to the stone ruins. Yang shrugged before following.

As the pair entered the ruins and approached the pedestals, they saw what they assumed to be the relics, Blake, Yang's dark haired partner gave the relics a curious look before she turned to Yang questioningly, "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang replied as she walked up to her partner, her violet eyes scanning the empty pedestals

"Well I guess we should pick one,"

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang responded as she grabbed a golden knight chess piece, a big grin on her face as she turned to Blake.

"Sure," Blake replied rolling her eyes as she did so, her partner was immature, but it was charming in a way, walking over to Yang she gave her an approving nod at her choice.

"That wasn't that hard," the blond teen said as she looked round, surprised that there were still more pieces that haven't been taken yet.

Blake shrugged slightly as she agreed wither partner, "Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find."

Which was the truth, though Blake did have to concede that they had an easy time of it in the forest, the only Grimm they had seen were the Ursa that had attacked Yang, just before the two of them had met up. But even so, she did not think it would be any long before the rest arrived. As she was about to share her thoughts with Yang, she was distracted by the sound of a high pitched scream, that seemed to come from somewhere above them..

"Some girls in trouble!" the blonde shouted, as a very feminine shriek cut through the forest, Even as she looked around, her eyes scanning the surroundings for the source of the scream. "Blake, did you hear that?!"

Instead of answering however Blake looked up into the sky, her eyes wide as she saw who was screaming and more importantly why. As she saw what her partner was doing Yang to look up into the sky, where she soon saw the massive flying Grimm was soaring far overhead. A large bird like Grimm that had two but distinctive figures hanging onto its talons, one was red and the other was white. It did not take Yang or Blake long to figure out who they were, after all there were only two female first years that dressed primarily in those colours. But the question was why the hell were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee doing hanging off of an over sized Nevermore hundreds of feet in the air.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Yang asked frantically to her partner who was still just staring up into the sky a surprised look on her face even as she pointed upwards.

Looking up the two of them saw a panicked Ruby falling from the sky, headed straight towards them, screaming as she did so.

"HEADS UP!"

Yang did the first thing that came to mind; she put out her arms in the hopes of catching her sister. This turned out to be pointless as instead of landing in Yang's arms, she instead crashed into Blake. Who was sent crashing into the floor as the red head landed on her, only for her body to then disappear into smoke leading to Ruby landing on the floor with a slight 'ouch'. Blake however appeared on the other side of Yang, a cautious look in her eyes as she looked over at Ruby, only the swift use of her Semblance saving her from being face down on the floor.

Before they could say anything about how Ruby had just come falling out of the sky courtesy of a giant Nevermore. Their attention was instead diverted elsewhere, when a large Ursa burst out of the tree line, with a loud roar of both pain and anger. Before the bear like Grimm could proceed any further there was blur of orange and pink, which was soon followed by a childlike exclamation of, "Yee-haw!"

With a loud 'thudding' sound the Ursa collapsed onto the ground motionless, revealing as it did so an orange haired girl, who wore pink and white heart themed clothes and was wielding and oversize metal war hammer.

Stepping off the now dead Ursa's back Nora Valkyrie made her presence known, putting as she turned to look behind her, "Aww, it's broken."

The person she was speaking to soon revealed themselves to be her friend and partner Lie Ren, who emerged from behind the fallen form of the Grimm a tired look on his face as he followed Nora.

"Nora...don't...ever do that again," the raven haired teen said in a long-suffering tone.

Looking up he let out another sigh as he realised that he was just talking to himself and that Nora had made a B line for the ruins. She always had a short attention span and was very easily distracted, especially by shiny objects like the relics. Upon reaching them she grabbed a rook and began to dance around singing balancing her chosen chess piece on random parts of her body as she did so, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

Letting out another sigh Ren followed after his partner, calling out to her as he did so, "Nora!"

Upon hearing his call the hyperactive and ADHD girl immediately stopped her dancing and singing, the rook planted precariously on her head as she did so, before she stood up straight and saluted her friend, "Coming Ren!"

Stunned, Blake was the one to voice the question on everyone else's mind, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Both Yang and Ruby, who by this point had gotten to her feet, continued to gape at the very odd girl and her silent companion, "Uhhhh..."

Before any other questions could be asked, their attention was turned to the middle of the ruined temple, where with a loud cracking sound Pyrrha and Harry appeared from out of know where. Harry arriving standing tall a confident look on his face as he immediately assessed his surroundings looking for any threat. Pyrrha however hunched over as soon as she appeared, before throwing up messily o the ground, an action that immediately removed any of the mystic the title she earned during her tournaments as 'the invincible girl' gave her.

"Arghh! You threw up on my shoe!" Yang shouted as she jumped away from the red haired girl.

"I don't feel too good…" Pyrrha gasped out as she shot Harry a glare.

"Come on I am sure you enjoyed it really!" Harry laughed as he gently patted his partner on the back.

Again Blake was the one to address the obvious, "Did they just appear out of know where?"

Her question was soon followed by a rumble as a small hill in the distance seemed to collapse in on its self.

Unable to take anymore after seeing her sister fall from the sky after jumping off of a Nevermore, one of her other year mates ride into the clearing on the back of an Ursa, Harry and his partner appear out of nowhere only for Pyrrha Nikos a famous tournament champion to throw up on her shoe. She could not take anymore, the hill randomly collapsing in the distance being the last straw for the fiery blonde, as she literally exploded, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"

As Yang seethed in frustration, Blake calmly stood there with her arms crossed. Ren finally caught up to the group; still slightly out of breath while Nora acted like everything was normal and stood there fidgeting. Ruby was staring at the sky with a worried look before she tugged on her sister's sleeve like a small child, "Um...Yang."

"Wow Yang I have to say you look like you are having a bit of a 'Grimm' day…" Harry said with a smile on his face as he saw the shroud of fire surrounding his stressed out stepsister.

"Just the worst…" Ruby muttered after hearing what Harry said, something Pyrrha clearly agreed with as the now recovered girl nodded her head in agreement.

Yang let her head fall in frustration, not commenting on Harry's terrible joke, or trying to reply. She soon raised it though as the group heard another scream, she and the others looked up only to be surprised yet again by what she saw.

Which was a screaming Weiss Schnee who currently looked to be hanging onto the talon of a massive flying Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?" The white haired girl screamed from her precarious position, her words audible over the cries of the large Grimm and the heavy wind.

In reply Ruby could only shrug, "I did say jump!"

Blake looked up emotionlessly at the scene, before saying blandly, "She's going to fall."

"She'll be fineeee," Ruby waved off the dark haired girl.

Joining the conversation Ren stated the obvious, "She's falling."

Meanwhile the Harry and Pyrrha looked up into the sky seeing the falling Weiss as they did so.

"How exactly did she get on that Nevermore in the first place?" Pyrrha asked as she looked over to Harry.

He just shrugged in response even as Weiss let go of the Nevermore's talon and began fall towards the forest floor. "Not sure, but she is not n its now…"

"Are we going to help her?" The red head asked concerned as she looked around at the other first years and Harry.

"She'll be fineeeee!" Harry said, his words echoing those spoken by Ruby previously.

"Are you sure I mean couldn't you fly up there and get her?" Pyrrha asked as the heiress continued to fall to the ground.

"Wait you can fly?" Ruby said as she took her eyes of Weiss and turned to Harry stars in her eyes.

"Yep, because I am a badass!" Harry said confidently, grinning down at Ruby as he did so.

"So coolllll!"

"It's not that good." Yang commented somewhat huffily as she saw her sister fangirling over Harry's ability to fly, she may have forgiven him for beating her, but that didn't mean she had forgotten about it. "It's a pretty 'cheaty' ability if you ask me!"

"You jealous?" Harry asked with a smirk, his reaction causing Yang to take a swing at him, something which he easily avoided as he took a step back.

"So is no one going to do anything about the falling girl?" Ren asked as his eyes tracked Weiss's descent to the ground.

"She's a huntress she can deal with it." Was Harry reply, something which got him a punch in the shoulder by Pyrrha.

"Harry!" The red head said as she gave him a reproachful look.

"Finnneeee!" Harry groan, as he used he raised his hand in the air before casting a spell to slow the girls rapid descent. Something which took effect quickly as she was not enshrouding her body in Aura at the moment, probably to stressed out by her fall to think of saving herself.

Within a few moments the girl came to a stop, hovering a few metres off the ground as she did so, before Harry stopped his spell which caused the girl to fall the last few metres. Her natural reflexes coming into play as she landed on her feet.

"Happy?" Harry said turning to Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow.

"For now." Pyrrha replied with a slight smile, an action that caused Harry to smirk as he saw how the girl was finally giving up on her overly polite façade.

"I'm sorry but just who are you?" Blake suddenly asked as she looked from where the Schnee heiress had safely landed to where Harry was stood, his hands in the pockets of his coat as he looked over at her.

"I'm Harry, and you are?" He asked with a smile towards the girl, his observant eyes flicking up to her bow which seemed to be twitching slightly as she question him.

"My name is Blake Belladona." She replied even as she continued watching him suspiciously, before her eyes trailed over to Pyrrha, not needing to ask who she is as she had heard Weiss mention her before the initiation started.

"And I am Nora!" The orange haired girl said with a fist pump, her actions getting the attention of the entire group.

"Why are you all just standing around, can't you see the Nevermore up there?!" The now recovered Weiss Schnee said as she approached the group, giving Harry a slight mod as she caught his eye. To prideful to thank him for his help, but not arrogant enough to completely dismiss it.

"Great, the gangs all here," Yang spoke up looking at how they had all now gathered inside the ruined temple, her sarcastic side coming out with her frustration and annoyance, "Now we can all die together."

"Not today!" Ruby shouted unfurling Crescent Rose as she did so, an eager gleam in her silver eyes as they locked on the form of the Nevermore.

Before anyone could stop the young teen, Ruby was off in a dead sprint, charging towards the Nevermore with her massive scythe trailing behind her and cloak fluttering in the wind.

Obviously worried for her sister Yang called out, "Ruby! Wait!"

But she was already gone; her Scythe raised as she brought the attached scope to her eye and began unleashing a barrage of shots at the flying bird.

Not that they had any real effect as the bird like Grimm was able to avoid the dust enhanced bullets as it flew through the air. Coming to a stop the Nevermore beat its large wings once, an action that caused a number of spear-like feathers to fly towards where the group was standing.

Letting out a shout of surprise Ruby darted away, her form turning into a red blur as she used her Semblance to get away, as she ran she left behind a trail of rose petals. Unfortunately though she was not fast enough, as through no fault of her own one of the spear-like feathers struck her red cloak, pinning it to the ground, an action that caused Ruby's retreat to halt as she was sent falling to the floor.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she lunged forward, Ember Cecilia raised as she went to help her sister. The others not far behind as they charge after her, even Harry join the charge, though that might be more because Pyrrha had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along after her.

Struggling to stand after her collision with the ground Ruby managed to get to her feet, tearing her cloak away from the Nevermore's feather as she did so. Seeing how the other students were running to her aid, she gave them a strained smile before shouting, "D-don't worry! To-totally fine over here!"

Her response did not seem to inspire confidence in the other students though as they all continued towards the girl, with Yang far out in front. Luck wasn't with them as it seemed the Nevermore had decided to finish of the red themed girl while it had the chance, as with a mighty flap of its wings it unleashed a rain of its own feathers, the points of which were as sharp as any blade. The feathers once again rained down onto the ground, embedding themselves deep into the earth. Throwing herself out of the way Ruby was once again able to avoid any real harm, and with a twirl of her Scythe she was able to block a couple of the feathers.

The attack however was not just focused on Ruby, as many more of the feathers rained down on the other students, the sharp objects plummeting down, causing the teens to dodge out of the way to avoid being skewered.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she tried to dodge in an out of the falling feathers, desperately trying to reach her sister.

Her words though were overshadowed by a large screeching sound. Looking up Ruby's silver eyes locked onto the image of the Nevermore as it dived towards her, its talons extended as it went to rip her into shreds. Hefting up her Scythe Ruby prepared herself to strike the bird.

Before she could though she was distracted by a blur of white as a figure rapidly appeared in front of her, a silver rapier in their hand. As the figure appeared so too did a wall of ice, a obstacle that foced the bird like Grimm to break off its dive. Looking over at the person who helped her, she was soon able to hear the voice of Weiss as the Grimm flew away, "Ugh, you are so childish!"

"Weiss?"

Standing in front of Ruby, Weiss continued on her lecture, "And dim witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. Though I...suppose...I can be a bit...difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together."

Sighing in what appeared to be mock frustration the white haired teen continued, "So if you quit trying to show off I'll be...nicer."

Ruby shook her head, "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine."

As Weiss walked away Ruby let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Normal knees."

As Yang raced to crush her sister to death in a hug, Harry looked over at Pyrrha before asking, "You any idea what they are talking about?" To which he received a shrug in reply.

Once the teens had all regrouped Harry decided to voice the obvious, "We should probably get out of here, after all there is a rather angry Nevermore that's probably going to circle back around and attack us."

For once Weiss was the one to voice her opinion, "Look there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "She's right; our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting a flying opponent from the ground."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with the pair's assessment, their eyes looking over at the cliff in the distance, weighing up the chances of getting there without being attacked by the oversized Grimm.

Harry shrugged, "So I am feeling a tactical withdrawal here. Anyone else in?"

With a round of nods, those who hadn't already retrieved an artifact made their way up to the pedestals to collect their relics.

AS he saw the chess pieces Harry let lose a sigh, they were better the sock, but even so the symbolism behind them certainly made him more than a a bit uncomfortable.

Reaching out Harry grabbed a golden knight piece while he saw Ruby grab the only remaining piece left a golden rook. The reason for his choice was simple; knights were always the more exciting and unpredictable chess pieces, far more interesting than a rook piece.

"Cool, now let's hurry up or else it will be 'knight' by the time we get back." Harry said with a grin, a comment that got a groan out of several of the students, and a loud bark of laughter from a certain blonde.

"Did you grab that piece just so you can make that joke?" Pyrrha asked with a sigh as she looked over at her partner.

"Maybe."

"I don't understand you." The red head said with a sigh, her hand massaging her forehead as she felt a headache on the way.

"Hey the big ass Nevermore is back." Yang suddenly interrupted as she pointed up into the air at the bird like Grimm that seemed to be circling above them, its malicious red eyes fixed on the group of students. "Come on let's get out of here, otherwise there will only be a Remnant of us left!"

This got another groan.

"Not the time for it Yang!" Ruby shouted at her sister, still somewhat flustered after her close escape from being skewered by the Nevermore's feathers.

"Yeah I mean even for you that was bad." Harry said as he shook his head with mock disappointment.

"Coming from you!" She replied with laugh.

"Can we stop joking around and just get out of here!" A frustrated Weiss spoke up as she glared between the two Hunters in training, both of who were not taking the situation seriously.

"Break their legs!"

The entire group looked over at the smiling Nora as they heard that.

"Yeah… let's just go." Harry spoke up, keeping an eye on the grinning girl as he did so.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes later)**

Running for the cliffs the group was able to make good time through the forest, destroying any Grimm they met with ease as they did so. Any Grimm that raised its head was met with instant death as all eight ploughed through the trees. Unfortunately though there was somewhat hampered by the occasional attack from the Nevermore overhead, which head taken to circling above them.

"Come on we are almost there!" Pyrrha said even as she raised her weapon, which was now in the form of a rifle, and unloaded a dust infused round into the head of a Beowolf that had just emerged in their path.

"You know we could get there faster if you just allowed me to apparate you." Harry replied conversationally even as he threw an explosive spell from his hand up at the circling Grimm, the jet of energy just missing the Grimm as it wheeled about it in the air.

"Ooo apparate sounds sexy, tell you what Harry I will let you apparate me all day long!" Yang said with a loud laugh even as she pumped her arms, unloading multiple shot gun shells into the surrounding trees as she saw them rustle.

"Why must you make everything sound so dirty!" Weiss shouted as she looked back from where she was running at the front of the group.

"Trusty me Yang you really don't want him apparating you anywhere." Pyrrha interrupted before she looked over at Harry, "And besides if I let him apparate us away it would leave you lot all alone."

"Hey now they are big girls they can look after themselves." Harry replied with a grin when he heard the accusing note in his partners tone. "No offense Ren!"

"Are you calling us big!" Weiss shouted as she glared at Harry over her shoulder.

"Is all this talking really necessary." Blake sighed from where she ran at the side of the group.

"It is called bonding Blake, and it is good for you!" Yang said cheerily as she sent her partner a wink.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted her own input into the conversation, even as she swung her war hammer at a passing Ursa, the strike taking the beast head off entirely.

"Not now Nora." Ren sighed as he ran alongside his eccentric partner.

"I don't know I am feeling a bit 'peckish'!" Harry said as he looked over at Ren, before looking up at the massive bird like Grimm that still circled overhead like a Vulture.

"Just the worst." Ruby muttered shaking her head in what was fast becoming a habit whenever she heard one of Yang or Harry's appalling jokes.

"Ha! I just got that one!" Yang shouted back with a laugh.

The laughter soon stopped though as the entire group was forced to take evasive action as a number of large spear-like feathers rained down upon them.

"How is that thing still firing feathers at us, surely there is a limit to how many it can shed!" Yang said irritably as she glared up at the Grimm. "Can't you do something about that Grimm Harry, I meanyou can fly can't you!?"

"I could yeah, but Ozpin asked me not to interfere that much as this Initiation is more for you than for me!" Harry responded even as he swiped his great sword through the air and bisected a Beowolf that lunged at him from the tree line.

"Hey that's not fair, why did he do that!"Ruby shouted as she heard that, the rest of the group apart from Pyrrha making their own comments of outrage and surprise. Even Blake made her displeasure know over how he was being discriminated against.

"Well it's not that unfair you know, after all this is my second time doing the Initiation. I mean I already passed my own so I am just doing this one in order to fill in the numbers and find a team." Harry replied, a smile crossing his face as he heard how outraged some of them were on his behalf.

"Wow really! What happened with you old team then?" Yang asked as she looked over a Harry, a frown of confusion on her face as she tred to work out why the apparent second year was here, and why he didn't have his own team yet.

"That's personal." Harry replied his tone somewhat sharp, he may have told his partner Pyrrha about the death of his first team but he was not about to tell six other people who were practically strangers to him.

"Well that's rude!" Weiss commented in response to Harry's statement.

"Just leave it; we all have personal things that we want to keep ourselves." Blake once again surprised everyone by saying, the soft spoken girl making her presence known as she unload a number of rounds at the Grimm above them.

"Well sometimes the best way to deal with personal problems is to talk to other people about them." Yang said as she looked expectantly at Harry.

"Yeah tell us and maybe we can help." Ruby chimed in agreeing with her sister.

"Is now really the time for this?!" Ren interrupted as he leapt over a tree root, before doing a combat roll beneath a low hanging branch.

"It's as good a time as any." Yang replied, still not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Oh fuck this!" Harry grumbled, before with a loud cracking noise he vanished from the group that was on the forest floor.

With another loud crack he appeared above the Nevermore, his blade Glavius angled downwards as he dropped down on the unprotected back of the Grimm. The black blade quickly pierced the Grimm's thick skin, the sharp metal splitting it with ease as Harry's weight drove it forward. Soon enough four feet of the five foot blade was lodged in the Nevermore's back, the blade splitting the spin and destroying a good portion of the beast's insides as it did so. With a roar Harry pushed the blade forward before ripping it out, an action the caused the Grimm to let out a loud screeching sound even as the front half of its body was split in two, the hulking black body already starting to dissolve as it fell to the forest floor.

Looking down at his fallen foe with a scowl, Harry soon turned his gaze to the gaping first year students who had stopped running through the forest and were now looking up at Harry as he casually floated in the air hundred s of feet above their heads.

With another sigh Harry once again disappeared with a crack, before reappearing among the other Beacon students. Looking round he could see them all still looking at him in surprise, though as he looked closer he could see a competitive gleam burning in the eyes of Pyrrha, Nora and Yang as they looked at him, and a look of star struck wonder in young Ruby's.

"No more personal questions." Harry said into the silence. The others nodding dumbly as they continued to look at the dark haired man who just killed a massive Nevermore with a single strike.

 **( - )**

 **(An hour later)**

Harry stood with a bored look on his face as he listened to Ozpin announce the names of the different first year teams.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you who retrieved the black bishop pieces shall be known from this day forward as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester."

Looking up he saw a group of boys swagger forward, the arrogance almost emanating of them as they did so. Turning away from them he looked up at a large screen in the auditorium that was displaying pictures of the teams as they appeared.

"The next team is made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued calmly, the screen changing to show the different members of the team, as the teens in question walked up to the stage, "You retrieved the golden rook pieces. From now on, you are team RWRN (Rowan)."

Nora bounded up onto the stage, a big grin on her face as she hugged a resigned looking Ren to her like a teddy bear. Weiss and Ruby also walked onto the stage, the two of them acting more reserved as Weiss tried to live up to her family name and Ruby kept ending nervous and sad looks over at her sister. No doubt upset she wasn't in the same team as her.

"The leader of which will be Ruby Rose!" Ozpin continued smirking into his coffee cup as he saw the reactions.

Ruby let out a small 'eeping' noise, Weiss just looked shock, Nora let out a big 'yay!' and Ren looked conflicted.

Harry could hear Yang cheering for her sister as the team was ushered away by Glynda. Looking back to the screen he saw it go blank before a number of new images appeared as Ozpin read out the name of the final team.

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos. Harry Branwen. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team HYPB (Hyper). And you will be led by Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin finished his eyes now gleaming with interest as he saw Yang's expression go slack jawed for a moment, before she turned to look at Harry a dangerous look in her eyes.

 **( - )**

 **AN: And there is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it, no doubt you noticed that it was very different from the canon version. More importantly you probably noticed I did the heinous deed of splitting up Team RWBY. The reason for this was simple, Harry was there instead of Jaune, he is a completely different person than Jaune and will make completely different choices. I hope I haven't pissed to many people off by doing this but I did have a justified reason.**

 **Also I would like to apologies for all the terrible jokes, I know they are not very punny.**

 **A note also in case people are confused, when I mention Harry's 'Aura' I am talking about his magic. The reason why I am not calling it that is because Harry views his magic and aura and uses it as such. His ability to use magic is just something he thinks is connected to his semblance. He is aware of magic so he knows what he is doing is real, but he just thinks he is recreating it using his aura. What I am trying to say is that Harry is deeply confused about his power and about the memories he has that are not his own. This will be expanded upon as the story progresses.**

 **Also I have tried to make Harry's character come across as slightly unhinged, prone to mood swings. This is mainly due to the way he grew up and the memories he possesses, it is also something that got worse when his team died. It is not a big thing but I would just like to point out that just like every character Harry has his flaws, I will never have a character without flaws as they tend to be boring.**

 **In case people are confused why Pyrrha is the leader and not Harry the reason is because in the team she showed the most leadership. Harry although he did a lot of damage was not particularly acting like a leader. Which is the reason why I chose Pyrrha. That and I think her character could develop really interestingly when she is put into a leadership role.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you comment or review.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. There has been a lot of positive reactions to this story, and I really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you all continue to enjoy it and give it your support.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY wish I did though.**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

" _The next team is made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin continued calmly, the screen changing to show the different members of the team, as the teens in question walked up to the stage, "You retrieved the golden rook pieces. From now on, you are team RWRN (Rowan)."_

 _Nora bounded up onto the stage, a big grin on her face as she hugged a resigned looking Ren to her like a teddy bear. Weiss and Ruby also walked onto the stage, the two of them acting more reserved as Weiss tried to live up to her family name and Ruby kept ending nervous and sad looks over at her sister. No doubt upset she wasn't in the same team as her._

 _"The leader of which will be Ruby Rose!" Ozpin continued smirking into his coffee cup as he saw the reactions._

 _Ruby let out a small 'eeping' noise, Weiss just looked shock, Nora let out a big 'yay!' and Ren looked conflicted._

 _Harry could hear Yang cheering for her sister as the team was ushered away by Glynda. Looking back to the screen he saw it go blank before a number of new images appeared as Ozpin read out the name of the final team._

 _"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos. Harry Branwen. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team HYPB (Hyper). And you will be led by Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin finished his eyes now gleaming with interest as he saw Yang's expression go slack jawed for a moment, before she turned to look at Harry a dangerous look in her eyes._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

Slowly pushing himself up from his bed, Harry yawned and lazily stretched his arms out to his side, pushing himself to his feet and ignoring the slight cracking sound his back made as he did so. Yesterday had been a long day and that was not just because of the Initiation but because of the confrontation he had with Yang afterwards. Frowning slightly at that, he looked across the room at the snoring form of Yang, who at that moment was sprawled out over her bed, a slight trail of drool making its way from her mouth, pooling slightly on her pillow.

Thinking back on the conversation they had after the teams were announced Harry had to hold back a grimace, looking back on it he might have got off lucky, it could have gone a lot worse.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _They had just entered their dorm room, when Yang finally lost her cool and exploded at him. She had been glaring at his back the entire way to the dorm room, her mouth tightly clamped shut even as her violet eyes flashed dangerously when ever Harry met her gaze. She was obviously pissed off and Harry knew why, he was just thankful she had not immediately started interrogating him in the main hall, and had instead waited until they were in a more private setting._

 _Letting out a sigh Harry closed the door of their new dorm room behind them, silently imbuing the door and the frame with a 'locking' and 'silencing' charm as he did so. Turning around and ignoring the looks of confusion on Blake's and Pyrrha's faces as they looked between the fuming blonde and the calm, stoic Harry. He met Yang's gaze and waited for her to speak._

" _Who are you?! Are you related to my mother!?" Yang shouted, her eyes flashing red as she glared at Harry, demanding an answer from him._

" _What do you mean?" Harry asked calmly, seemingly not bothered by Yang's crimson eyed glare._

" _You know what I mean Harry, Branwen is my mother's last name, and my uncles!" Yang replied her temper not cooling at Harry's calm response, instead it seem to only burn hotter._

" _You know Remnant is a big place Yang, just because I share the same last name as someone does not mean that I am connected to them." Harry responded, still unbothered by Yang's anger or her questions, though he did take note of the dawning realisation that was spreading across Blake and Pyrrha's faces as they seemed to finally understand what the problem was._

 _Yang calmed slightly at that, but did not stop her questioning. "That maybe true, but it is still an unusual name. So I will ask again, who are you? And do you know my mother?"_

" _As I mentioned before I am Harry Branwen." He replied before shrugging slightly and continuing, "And yes I know your mother, she is after all also my mother."_

" _W-what!" Yang gasped out as she lost her composure, she was expecting cousin, or some other distant relation, she was not expecting brother._

" _Well adopted brother if you want to be exact. Our mother found me wandering in the forest as a young child, when she did she had two choices to make, she could have left me there to die, or she could have taken me with her. Obviously she chose to bring me with her." Harry continued dryly, ignoring the light gasp Pyrrha made when she heard how he was found alone in the woods._

" _So she adopted you, she kept you?" Yang replied her tone somewhat hollow as she continued to look at Harry._

" _Grudgingly yes, though I can tell you that she is not exactly mother of the year. But even so yes, she chose to adopt me as her own son, the reasons why I don't know, nor do I know her reasons for leaving you with your father. She might have raised me, but she did not tell me every aspect of her life, even so though, she did mention that you existed, and did say that she cared for you." Harry said once again shrugging as he didn't know what else to say._

" _She cares for me?" Yang asked her voice slightly fragile now as she looked at Harry, her eyes having faded back to violet._

" _Yes she does." He replied, his eyes flickering back to his other team mates, seeing the slightly awkward looks on their faces._

" _Where is she? I have been looking for her for years." Yang replied, her voice now heating up with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Not only did she find out she had a brother, which was obviously a shock, but it also looked like she would soon be meeting with her mother for the first time. She was experiencing so many emotions right now she just didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether she would rage at her mother for abandoning her or whether she would be happy to be reunited with her. A mixture of both was what she thought she would feel._

" _No idea I am afraid. I haven't seen or spoken to her for two years, not since I left to come to Beacon." Harry replied once again shrugging in a 'what can you do' fashion. "As I said she is not exactly great mother material, so I can honestly say I have no idea where she is or what she is doing."_

" _Oh." Yang replied, that one word holding a mixture of disappointment, sadness and anger. "So she has abandoned you to?"_

" _Seems that way, though when it comes to mum I really don't know, for all I know this could be her teaching me some kind of lesson, or it could be her cutting ties with me completely, I really don't know." Harry replied wincing slightly as he saw Yang's expression when she heard his words, letting out a sigh he continued. "What I do know however is that she is still keeping an eye on me, I know that much, just as I know she is keeping an eye on you to."_

" _So she watches me?" Yang asked in confusion._

" _As I said I have no idea, I wouldn't even try to understand the thought process of Raven Branwen. After all doing so would only give me a head ache, trust me." Harry continued, rubbing his head slightly as he did so._

" _Ok." Yang said, before a very small smile made its way across her face. "So you're my brother?"_

" _In a manner of speaking." Harry replied stoically._

" _And you were flirting with your little sister; wow Harry I have to say I never took you for the type." Yang replied her expression becoming more amused as she saw how uncomfortable Harry was becoming at this line of questioning._

" _I think I preferred it when you were angry with me." Harry said with a sigh, once more looking across at his team mates and seeing that they were looking as awkward as he felt._

" _Don't you mean 'Yangry'," Yang said her smile getting more saucy as she approached the now uncomfortable looking Harry._

 _Harry snorted at that before replying, "Now don't be in such a 'Harry' Yang!"_

" _Ha!" Yang snorted slightly as she let out a slight chuckle."You really are the worst."_

" _Coming from you?"_

 _ **(End of Flash back)**_

As he said it could have gone a lot worse than it did, luckily though the two of them were still on good term, though Harry knew that there would still be some awkwardness. What he thought made it so easy, was probably the fact that he too had been abandoned by Raven, even if it was only two years ago, it gave the two a common base to bond on. Though Harry also knew he would be fielding a lot more questions about their mother from Yang, and they were ones he would answer truthfully as while Raven was no mother of the year, she did do right by Harry when she raised and looked after him.

Looking around their dorm room, Harry took note of the room he'll be living in for the next four years in Beacon, it was pretty similar to the one he had last year, only on the other side of the building. It was a large room with four single beds in it, each of which had a corresponding table and desk along the wall. It was quite a spacious room, though he had no doubt that by the time everyone had unpacked their luggage it would not seem quite as spacious. Looking away from his surroundings Harry instead looked at his roommates, the other members of his new team, all of whom were currently fast asleep on their own beds.

Harry's partner Pyrrha was their leader, the choice didn't surprise Harry as she had bother the strength and the training for the position, all she lacked was the experience and confidence, both of which would come with time. His partner was strong for a first year, she certainly lived up to the reputation, or at least she did from what he had heard from the other students, the only thing she lacked was confidence in herself, she was always so polite, what she needed was a bit more fire in her. As for his other teammates... well Harry had not quite formed an opinion on them quite yet.

Blake Belladona was a quiet and somewhat antisocial girl. Something that didn't really bother Harry as he was similar when he had first arrived at Beacon, it had taken his old team several months to make him become more sociable and extroverted. But even so, Harry also knew she was hiding something, and he had an idea what, especially after seeing how her bow twitched when she showed certain emotions, and the fact she had refused to take it off, it led him to believe she was a faunus, one who for some reason was hiding her heritage. But that was her business, and Harry was more than happy to let it stay that way as long as it did not impact on the rest of the team. From what he had seen she was a skilled fighter, one who seemed to use a fighting style that included using a gun, a sword and a ribbon that connected the two, it was certainly unique, and one which would be very useful in terms of teamwork. But even so until he knew her better he was keeping his mind open.

Blake's partner Yang however, was pretty much her counterpart in every sense of the word. Unlike Blake's quiet and introverted nature, Yang was full of fire, she was full of confidence and had no problem saying exactly what was on her mind. It was something Harry immediately liked about her. He had also noted though that she cared a lot about her sister Ruby, and that she had a protective streak, both of which were again good things. Her fighting style was as straight forward as her personality; she was strike hard, strike fast. Her style was an unrelenting mix of aura enhanced punches and shotgun blast, both utilizing the shotgun firing gauntlets she had as her weapon. This style was only enhanced by her unique Semblance.

Turning his attention away from his team mates he instead began to dress himself in his school uniform, pulling on the white button up shirt and blazer, sticking his tongue out slightly as he tied his tie. Once he was dressed he decided that he should probably wake up the rest of his team mates, raising his hand Harry clicked his fingers, instead of the sound one would expect from such an action though, there was instead a high pitched shrieking noise, that immediately woke up everyone in the room. Their reactions almost comical to Harry as he watched, Yang woke up in an explosion of action, only to get tangled up in her sheets and fall off her bed as she did so. Pyrrha's reaction was a lot more violent, as upon hearing the sound she burst into action, her weapon pulled into her hand by her Semblance before it was thrown at Harry. Not that this bothered him as he stopped it in mid-air just in front of him with a mere flick of his fingers, still though her shout of "HARRY!" was very amusing.

Blake's reaction though was by far the best, as the faunus girl upon hearing the sound jumped almost a metre in the air before she landed on her hands and feet, a scandalized look on her face as her amber eyes darted around the room, before locking onto Harry as the source of the disturbance. As she did so, Harry could swear he could hear the girl quietly hissing at him.

Letting out a bark of laughter Harry quickly fled for the door, removing his charms on it with a wave of his hand before he dived through it.

Just as he heard Yang shout after him, "HARRY!" Even as he heard the shout, he could see a sudden fiery yellow light became visible in the gap below the door, clear evidence that Yang was not very happy with her wake up call.

This was followed by Pyrrha's weapon Milo, striking the door, the blade piercing the wood with ease, the blade now sticking out of the door.

Shouting through the door to the three now awake and angry girls Harry attempted to calm them. "Come on, I am just trying to be a good team mate, I mean lessons are in half an hour and I know you girls need at least that long to get ready for the day!"

The answer he received from Yang said it all, "PAIN! SO MUCH PAIN!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Harry called back cheekily, only to jump away as the door shook, probably due to something heavy being thrown at it. "Well that's just rude."

As he said that Harry noticed that the door to the room opposite their own was a jar, and rather destructive sounds were emerging from within. Walking up to the door and knocking only for the door to swing open, Harry soon found himself faced with an odd sight.

The room was a shambles, it seemed like Ruby and her team had all tried to unpack their belongings only to realise that there was not enough room, and so they had instead decided to improvise.

"Morning all!" Harry called out as he made his presence known.

"Harry!" Ruby said as she approached him, the girl looking like she was going to say something., before deciding otherwise

"Ermm… decorating?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked around the room.

"Unpacking and settling in," Weiss replied primly as she too looked around the room, the white haired girl looking like she had only just realised what they had done. Her response getting a "Yeah!" of agreement from Ruby.

Nodding his head absently in agreement, Harry looked past the two girls and at the room in its entirety. Nora could be seen in the corner of the room with two paint brushes in her hand, the quirky orange haired girl painting what looked like both pancakes and hearts onto one of the walls, with her sometimes painting the occasional heart shaped pancake, In the other corner of the room however he could see an expensive looking oil painting which showed an expansive view of one of the frozen tundra's in Atlas, something which Harry guessed belonged to Weiss. Flicking his eyes to the other side of the room he could see Lie Ren assembling a small coffee table, with a box next to him, which had the label 'tea set number 4, do not touch Nora' written in bold letters on the side.

The most obvious change to the room however was the beds, or rather the bunk beds. Harry almost felt like laughing as he saw a set of bunk beds that looked like they were made by Ren and Nora. The two beds were balanced on top of one another, though it looked like someone, 'Nora', had attempted to glue the two beds together with what looked like syrup, only for Ren to have tied the remains of one of the torn curtains in the room like a rope, and instead use that to create the bunk bed. In all it looked quite stable, though it was funny seeing droplets of golden syrup dripping from where the beds were attached and onto the floor.

Weiss and Ruby though beds though, were attached in a slightly more… inventive way.

"Is that your bed held up by ropes?" Harry asked blandly as he looked at their bed.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?!" Ruby replied with a big grin on her face.

Harry blinked again before looking at Weiss, who flushed in embarrassment when she saw Harry's disbelieving gaze.

"I sounded like a good idea… at the time." Weiss replied looking away from Harry as the pink in her cheeks darkened.

"Come on, it is a great idea!" Ruby cheered,

Only for Nora to suddenly appear next to the girl, one of her arms wrapping around Ruby as the girl cheered. "Yes it is amazing, I mean I always wanted bunk beds, and now we have them, with me and Ren sharing a bed. Well you know not sharing a bed like that, just sharing a bunk bed, not that I wouldn't want to share a bed though…"

Blinking slightly as Nora continued to rant, Harry now completely forgotten as Nora just began talking/arguing with herself.

"Bunk beds are good." Ren said simply, even as he looked at Nora with a slight smile.

"Right then our room is sorted, now for our next mission we have..." Ruby shouted eagerly she jumped up into the air, before landing on her feet and slumping over slightly, "Classes."

Looking at his wrist watch Harry had to hold back a slight chuckle as he saw the time, well you might need to hurry then, I mean they start at nine…"

"We've got plenty of time!" Ruby replied waving away Harry's statement as she did so.

Only for Weiss to gasp as she stared at Harry, her blue eyes widening bulging slightly as she asked "Did you say nine?"

"Yep!" Harry replied popping the 'P' as he did so.

"Ruby you dolt! It's 8:55! It's almost time for class!" Weiss shouted as she ran for the door dragging Ruby behind her by the hood as she did so. Ren hurrying along after her, Nora running after him with a grin on her face and a loud "Whoop!"

 **( - )**

Stepping out into the corridor with a slight smile on his face as he saw Ruby and her team sprint away heading for class, Harry soon found his attention diverted by the appearance of Pyrrha's, Blake's and Yang's heads as they appeared around the door to their room.

"What were you doing in my sister's room?" Yang asked as she turned her attention away from the backs of Ruby and her team and instead onto Harry.

"Just checking out her bed." Harry replied with a slight smirk.

"What!" Yang shouted her eyes flashing red.

"What, I was just looking at the bunk beds they had made in order to save space…" Harry replied innocently, but not before sending a slight grin at Yang.

"Dick." Yang muttered even as her own lips quirked up in a slight smile.

"Bunk beds, maybe we should do that, I mean with the amount of things we have already unpacked the room is already getting a bit crowded." Pyrrha spoke up a thoughtful look on her face.

"Nah… we don't need to do that, I will just expand the room and give us more space!" Harry said waving off Pyrrha's suggestion.

"You can do that?" The red haired girl asked with a look of both shock and surprise on her face.

At the same time that their leader said that Blake bluntly spoke out herself. "That's impossible."

Instead of being offended Harry just sent the black haired girl a smirk before replying. "Nothing is impossible Blake, especially if you have a Semblance hat let's you manipulate reality."

Blake gaped at that. Yang however just shook her head. "Well that is some bullshit overpowered crap, no wonder you beat me when we had our fight."

"Not really, it is overpowered in terms of its versatility, but it needs my unique aura to wield it, and I don't have unlimited aura so it does have its drawbacks." Harry commented, neglecting to mention that his own 'Aura' reserves were much greater than the average Hunter.

"Whatever," Yang said, though she did look slightly more appeased after hearing that Harry was not unbeatable, which meant there was a chance that she could beat him in their next fight. "So why were Ruby and her team running?"

"Ohh that's because they were late for class." Harry said calmly.

"But we are in the same classes…" Blake pointed out her eyes widening as she realised that they were going to be late for classes.

"Dammit Harry you should have said sooner!" Pyrrha said before she turned to her team, "Come on team we are going to have to run all the way if we want to get there on time!"

"Or we could just take a shortcut." Harry said, and then before anyone else could comment he grabbed all three girls before apparating away with a loud crack.

 **( - )**

Harry and his team arrived at the classroom door just as the bell for classes rang, not that they were immediately ready for class though as two of the girls were now hunched over on the ground. Blake had gone pale white and looked like she was fighting off the need to hurl, a faint greenish tinge on her face as she did so. Pyrrha however having gone through this before was not quite as bad, though she did dry heave twice before she straightened up and glared at Harry.

"All of my hate…" She muttered at him.

"Sorry Pyrrha I kind of forgot you didn't like that!" Harry said with a laugh. "I promise I will make it up to you.

"You better." She replied as she soothingly rubbed Blake's back, the dark haired girl looking a lot better as she began to adjust to her bearings again.

"Never again." Blake said as her amber eyes focused dangerously on Harry.

Putting his hands up Harry gave her a nod. "I promise, never again, or at least not without your permission."

Hearing that Blake nodded before she and Pyrrha began to make their way into the classroom. Pyrrha making sure to stamp on Harry's foot with her heel as she walked past him, an act that both of them knew wouldn't really hurt him due to his aura.

"Mean." Harry called to Pyrrha's back only for the red haired girl to looked back at him and give him a cheeky smile.

Turning back to the last member of the group and expecting to see a similar reaction from her Harry instead found himself surprised by the grin Yang sent his way.

"Damn! That was awesome, can we do it again!" Yang said excitedly, the thrill seeking girl having somehow enjoyed the experience of apparating.

"Ermm yeah sure…" A confused Harry said with a shrug.

"Damn me and you need to hang about more often if you can do stuff like this, I mean you can fly, teleport, what other cool stuff can you do!" Yang replied still excited so much so that she didn't even notice she missed a chance to make a pun.

Walking past him as she went into the classroom, she casually trailed her fingers along his chest, sending him a smile and a wink as she did so. "Me and you big bro, we are going to be doing some crazy things"

Harry blinked at that as he looked at his adopted sister's back, blinking slightly in confusion, so much so that he did not notice her sashaying her hips as she walked. "That was not the reaction I was expecting…"

Before he could think anymore on it though, he was distracted by the arrival of Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora, all of them looking out of breath as they ran towards the classroom. Upon arriving they stopped as Weiss stared at Harry in shock. "How did you get here before us!"

"Because I am awesome Ice Princess, because I am awesome…" Harry replied automatically as he still looked off in the direction Yang headed.

 **( - )**

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!" A smartly dressed old man said in a loud boisterous voice as he lectured his first years on the topic of the class. This of course was the study of the biology, physiology, psychology and history of Grimm, which was shortened into just Grimm Studies. The teacher of this class was Professor Port, a corpulent grey haired old man, with a large walrus mustache, and the personality of a braggart. Currently he was strolling around his classroom talking about his many feats and deeds; completely ignoring as he did so the bored looks the class were giving him, as they focused more on the detailed diagrams of Grimm pinned to the board behind him, than on his lecture, which was less about the study of Grimm and more a just biography of Peter Port.

Harry and his team were currently sat on one of the rows at the back of the class, the row having chosen by Harry as the 'most comfortable and quiet one', something that confused the rest of his team, or at least it did until Port began his lecture. A year of experiencing Port's lessons had taught Harry enough to know that you were more likely to learn things from reading the textbooks than listening to Port's lectures.

Looking around Harry was able to see that Blake was currently reading one of her novels, trying to be subtle as she did so by slipping the small book in front of a bigger text book. Yang was playing on her school, playing some fighting game by the looks of it. Pyrrha however after trying to pay attention had instead settled down next to Harry, and was now drawing up notes on potential team strategies; using the small amount of knowledge she had of the others capabilities to create some quite interesting plans. Plans that Harry endeavored to help her with in compensation for apparating her to class, using his own knowledge of his own abilities, Yang's abilities and what little he had seen of Blake's to help Pyrrha construct new strategies. Using some ideas from the strategies he had created for his old team to help Pyrrha out, after all although he was no longer the team leader, he wasn't going to do nothing; instead he was going to help Pyrrha become the best that she can be, like any other friend would.

The teams attention was soon drawn back to Port when the man let out a startled exclamation as he realised he had been talking about himself again. Something he did regularly as he got so into talking about his own anecdotes that he kind of forgot he was teaching a lesson.

"Uhhhh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port trails off as he looked aside to wink at Yang, who groans at the gesture. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Hell yeah!" A student in front of Harry shouted, pumping his fist into the air as he did so. His exclamation got the attention as the entire class including Port looked at him, which led to the student quickly easing back into his seat in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man… Me! When I was a boy…" Professor Port then trailed off to tell his story. Harry rolling his eyes as he turned back to Pyrrha, pointing out as he did so that he was capable of making himself and others invisible, but that to do so the person would need to stop covering their bodies in aura, otherwise the 'spell' wouldn't take hold properly.

"… Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me…"

Harry was very tempted to put up a silencing ward when he heard that, wards may not be his specialty but they were damn useful, more against humans than Grimm though as the Grimm's magical resistance allowed them to break through most wards, the magic not being able to effect their senses or brains as their entire bodies were shrouded in that magical resistant black smoke. Something which protected them from the passive effects of magic mainly, not so much

"Ah-heh-hem!" Professor Port coughed loudly getting the rest of the classes attention yet again at his exclamation. With even Blake and Yang looking up from their activities to see what he was going o say next.

"In the end of course, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Professor Port took a bow as he ended his story.

Getting a slight smattering of applause as did so, from some of the more aware students, who picked up on his slight pause at the end of his story and the expectant look on his face.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" The professor continued loudly, as he looked around at the class, his eyes locking on Harry, and a slight hint of sadness and sympathy crossing his eyes as he did so. "A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. A true Huntsman should be willing to put their lives on the line for the people they have sworn to protect!"

Here his eyes remained on Harry for just a moment, his expression turning to one of immense respect as he spoke that last line.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port finished as he took his eyes off of Harry and instead looked at the room a challenging expression on his face, as if daring any of the first years to say that they embodied these traits.

'As if anyone is truly arrogant enough to think they embody these traits, no one can say they have, not until they have faced the unending hordes of Grimm on the battle field, and faced down imminent death itself. And even then it would be foolish for a first year to think they were that perfect.' Harry though bitterly as he looked around the class, Knowing as he did so that his team embodied all of those traits, well all of them but Harry, after all his team depended on him to keep them alive and yet he let them down, if he had any honour as a Hunter he would have died with them. But somehow despite charging into the thick of the fight and certain death, he had emerged alive, something that haunted him to this very day.

"I do, sir!"

Upon hearing those words Harry's attention instantly snapped to the speaker, Weiss Schnee, a slight snarl of disgust on his lips, before he used his Occulmency to clamp down on his sudden anger at the Schnee's audacity.

Professor Port upon seeing one hand raised, let out a slight sigh, there was one every year, a first year student who thought they were better than they were.

"Well then, let's find out!" Professor Port acknowledged Weiss, before he gestured to a shadowed cage in the corner, one which had a pair of red eyes. "Prepare yourself and then face your opponent!" The cage rattled as a growl escaped from within.

It didn't take Weiss long to change and grab her weapon, a silver rapier with a chamber of dust cartridges. Holding her blade in front of her body, Weiss took a breath and focused on the Grimm. The cage once again rattled slightly, but this didn't bother the girl, firm as she was in the belief that she was an ideal huntress. As she prepared herself she heard her team shouting support to her.

"Go Weiss!" Nora shouted shaking her fist as she did so. "Break its legs!"

"Fight well." Ren said even as he kept an eye on the enthusiastically waving Nora.

Ruby was the most excited of the team though as she jumped to her feet, slamming her hands on her desk as she shouted her support for Weiss, "Yeah go Weiss, represent Team RWRN!"

That last one seemed to set Weiss' temper as she glared at her leader, it seemed all was not right in Team RWRN.

"Stop distracting me Ruby!" Weiss snapped at Ruby, not that the girl seemed to notice Weiss's irritation. Neither did Nora as the both of them continued to shout out their support.

Ignoring the two girls Weiss focused back on the Professor and the Grimm cage. Port had the old weapon that had been mounted on the wall in his hand now, the blunderbuss with twin axe blades, held ready just in case.

Sucking in a breath to steady her breathing, Weiss nodded slightly. Port nodded back, an encouraging smile on his face. The upcoming fight might be in a controlled setting, but something could always go wrong. Which was why he had his weapon in hand, just in case he needed to intervene.

"Alright...let the exhibition fight...begin!" Port shouted as he unlocked the cage and released the beast.

As the cage opened a snarling Boarbatusk burst out of the cage in a blur, as it rushed at the teen. Weiss face tightened as the Grimm charged her.

Lunging her sword Myrtenaster at the Grimm, the Schnee heiress was forced to roll out of the way, as her weapon merely bounced off its tough armor, unable to pierce the thick bone. Turning back around she was just in time to see the Grimm wheel around to face her again.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted, waving her fist as she did so.

Darting forward again, Weiss intercepted the Boarbatusk mid-charge, her sword already raised to jab at the beast. But yet again Weiss' weapon impacted on the Grimm's skull and promptly bounced off and got caught in the tusk that gave the monster its name. The Grimm punched its skull forward, sending Weiss into the air. Grunting in pain, the girl came back down, and attempted to pull her weapon free.

But it was jammed in the creature's tusk, and the Boarbatusk was _not_ letting go.

"Come on Weiss, you can do this!" Ruby shouted her encouragement once again, Nora letting out a whoop behind her.

Turning her head to glare at the annoying girl, Weiss was sent flying the air as the Grimm tore its head away from her. Her weapon flying out of her hand, before it rolled along the floor, now out of her reach. Rolling to her knees, the heiress grimaced as she realized she was defenseless now, beyond her Aura.

"Oh ho! What will you do now, without your weapon?" Port said his weapon raised just in case he needed to intervene.

"Weiss! Aim for its belly, there's no armour there!" Ruby shouted, trying to help her teammate whether she needed it or not.

Finally snapping, Weiss turned to the younger girl, her glare turning so frigid it caused those who saw it to shiver slightly. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ignoring the hurt expression on Ruby's face, Weiss instead turned her attention onto the blood thirsty Grimm in front of her. As the Grimm reached her, Weiss focused her power and formed two glyphs. The first was a shield, that the Boarbatusk promptly bounced off and which caused it to fall to the ground.

As that happened, Weiss lunged for her sword, before she jumped up towards the second glyph she formed, before she used it to shoot herself down on the vulnerable belly of the Grimm. Myrtenaster spearing through the creatures slightly thinner skin on its belly, the strike killing it instantly and the boar like Grimm dissolving into black smoke, even as Weiss let out a tired gasp, the fight having taken more out of her than she had thought.

"Bravo! Bravo! It is clear we are in the presence of a true huntress... in training!" Port said, happy that she had succeeded, but still reminding her that she was in training. "Unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to study the assigned readings, and remember...stay vigilant!"

The moment the Professor finished talking, Weiss sheathed her blade on her hip as stormed out of the room.

The joy of her victory subsiding, even as the rest of the frustration she had been feeling returned full force. What did it matter if she had won? It shouldn't have pushed her so hard or taken so much time. It wall because Ruby kept distracting her!

"Weiss!" The white haired girl heard as she stormed out of the room.

Sighing out of frustration, the girl turned her head. Unsurprisingly, it was Ruby, who was following her, the girl looking more than a little put out. Probably still upset about how Weiss had snapped at her.

"What?" She said her voice still cold.

Ruby once again looked taken a back at the anger in her partner's tone when she spoke to her, "What's wrong with you...why were you being so me..."

Temper fraying once more, Weiss didn't bother to keep any annoyance out of her voice anymore.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader! But you've just been a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby said genuinely not understanding what the problem was, which just annoyed Weiss more.

Scoffing lightly, the heiress laid into her team leader, "That's just it! You've done _nothing_ to deserve your position. In the forest, you acted like a child! And you've continued to do so. If it wasn't for Harry and the others you would have gotten yourself killed!"

"Weiss...where is this coming from?" Ruby's voice said her voice quiet as she started becoming more upset, "What happened to all that talk about teamwork? Working together? I thought you wanted to work together as a team?"

"Not a team lead by _you,_ " That stopped Ruby dead as Weiss ploughed on with her cruel word, oblivious to the proximity of Harry and Yang who were stood around the corner. The two of them having been waiting to talk to Ruby, if only because Yang wanted to explain her relation to Harry to her sister, with Harry just being there because Yang made him. "I've trained and studied, and frankly, I deserve better."

"Well that's bollocks," Harry spoke up as he made himself known, a fiercely scowling Yang walking behind him.

Flinching slightly as she heard the voice Weiss turned around to see Harry Branwen and Yang behind her, the girl paling slightly as she saw the anger in Yang's face.

"What are you saying, I am just giving her my opinion!" Weiss said, as she saw the anger in Yang's eyes and the look of disinterest on Harry's face.

"Well I am giving you my opinion, you are a snobby, stuck up bitch, and you need to grow up!" Yang said fiercely, her tone taking Weiss aback. The white-haired girl instantly freezing up at that before with a huff and a glare, she turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Well that could have gone better." Harry commented, as he saw the anger still on Yang's face. Turning to Ruby he saw she still looked upset, so to did Yang as she saw the expression on her sister's face. Before she could say anything though, Ruby let out a slight sniffle, before she disappeared from sight, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she did so.

"Tell me about it." Yang replied with a sigh. Surprised that Ruby didn't come to her when she was upset like she usually did.

Harry didn't say anything more, knowing that sometimes teams need to just adjust to each other. After all very few people a just naturally compatible.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So yeah I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a bit canonish, but some of these scenes are important to the development of the RWBY characters. But I like to think I have put my own spin on it, and shown that ruby is slowly becoming more independent.**

 **In terms of magic just in case people are confused, Harry grew up thinking his magic is aura and so due to the adaptive and chaotic nature of magic, it started to act in a similar manner to aura. It will be explained more, as more of Harry's abilities are revealed and the aspects of his 'Semblance' i.e. his magical abilities.**

 **There will be more development of Harry's team next chapter, and team coffee will make an appearance.**

 **Also of note is that I have decided on a pairing, and it may be a surprise to some. I will tell you if you guess right and want to know. Mainly because I don't want to ruin it for people who don't want to know.**

 **So anyway yeah as always I hope you leave a comment or review.**

 **Also feel free to PM me if you are confused about something, have suggestions, or anything like that go for it.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

 **( - )**

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _"Not a team lead by_ _you,_ _" That stopped Ruby dead as Weiss ploughed on with her cruel words, oblivious to the proximity of Harry and Yang who were stood around the corner. The two of them having been waiting to talk to Ruby, if only because Yang wanted to explain her relation to Harry to her sister, with Harry just being there because Yang made him. "I've trained and studied, and frankly, I deserve better."_

 _"Well that's bollocks," Harry spoke up as he made himself known, a fiercely scowling Yang walking behind him._

 _Flinching slightly as she heard the voice Weiss turned around to see Harry Branwen and Yang behind her, the girl paling slightly as she saw the anger in Yang's face._

 _"What are you saying; I am just giving her my opinion!" Weiss said, as she saw the anger in Yang's eyes and the look of disinterest on Harry's face._

" _Well I am giving you my opinion, you are snobby stuck up bitch, and you need to grow up!" Yang said fiercely, her tone taking Weiss aback. The white-haired girl instantly freezing up at that before with a huff and a glare, she turned on her heel and stormed away._

" _Well that could have gone better." Harry commented, as he saw the anger still on Yang's face. Turning to Ruby he saw she still looked upset, so to did Yang as she saw the expression on her sister's face. Before she could say anything though, Ruby let out a slight sniffle, before she disappeared from sight, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she did so._

" _Tell me about it." Yang replied with a sigh. Surprised that Ruby didn't come to her when she was upset like she usually did._

 _Harry didn't say anything more, knowing that sometimes teams need to just adjust to each other. After all very few people are just naturally compatible._

 _ **( - )**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **(With team HYPB)**

It had been a long first day, with their having been a number of different classes, each of which involved introductory lectures about what the class would cover and about how it would be assessed. For Harry this day was doubly long, after all he had gone through it all before, sometimes he hated the fact he had to redo his entire first year, but it had been a condition of Ozpin' as it, in his words, encouraged bonding and friendship between teams and teammates. After the lessons had concluded the team had gone back to their dorm rooms, each of them collapsing onto their individual beds with a groan of relief as they finally relaxed.

It was as they were all lying face down on their beds that Harry realised something. "Hey guy we still haven't unpacked properly…"

This received an over the top groan from Yang and a slight glare from Blake. Pyrrha however just leapt to her feet as she heard Harry, the girl already recovered from the day as she looked eagerly at Harry. "Yes we do, but you need to expand the room first!"

Hearing that Yang and Blake looked up to, after hearing what Harry said he could do, they were very curious as to whether he could actually do it.

"Go on bro; show us some of your moves." Yang said with a slight wink, as she looked from her bed a cheeky smile on her face as she sent the dark haired teen a wink.

"Could you not flirt with your brother in front of us?" Blake groaned as she buried her head back into her pillow, "It is really uncomfortable!"

"Oh I know you love it really Blakey!" Yang said with a grin on her face, all her previous tiredness forgotten as she turned to her dark haired partner. "Besides we aren't actually related, so it's not that bad!"

"Please don't call me that." Blake's muffled voice said from within her pillow.

"But anyway ignoring Yang and Blakey." Harry said, getting a muffled hissing sound from Blake and a snort from Yang as he did so. "In answer to your question, yes, I will need to expand the room."

As he said that Harry raised both of his hands into the air, his entire body glowing a faint golden colour as his 'aura' flared.

Three girls in the room flinched slightly as he did this, the air suddenly feeling thicker and heavier on their shoulders. More than that though was the feeling of it; it was wild, untamed, chaotic almost. So much so that it took their breath away, it was a feeling he didn't give off in the forest, though that might have been due to the fact his uses were fleeting and never used as much power as he was giving off now.

Extending two of the fingers on his right hand, Harry began to channel his gathered 'aura' down his right arm. Closing his eyes as he delved into his memories, Harry began to move his right hand in an intricate pattern, his two fingers aimed at the wall of the room. As Harry did this, a pattern was carved on the wall, a pattern of archaic looking symbols that were completely unrecognizable to the three girls, this continued on for almost five minutes as Harry continued to channel large amounts of his 'aura' into his creation of this symbol.

Opening his eyes Harry saw the faintly glowing golden rune now carved onto the wall, his lips quirking slightly as his eyes flashed across every detail of it. Runes Harry knew were a finicky and dangerous piece of magic, if even a single line was out of place it could make a runic chain explode if it was powered, and what Harry had made was a complicated rune chain, one which he had learned from Tom's memories would permanently expand a defined area. It was something he had only done a few times before, as it was quite complicated and also quite power intensive, making permanent runes was not easy. Tom had been very skilled at it, and Harry was to, but not quite on the same level as where Tom had fifty years of experience, Harry only had seven years, but then again Tom taught most of it to himself, while Harry just used Tom's memories.

"Ok that was cool and all, but well, the room is still the same size." Yang said as she looked around the room.

"I thought so, expanding the room like you claimed would be impossible." Blake said as she looked over at Harry, her amber eyes locked onto Harry. She had felt the power he had exuded, and had almost thought he was going to succeed, but it turns out she had been right in the end.

"It might be slightly bigger…" Pyrrha said as she looked around, a comforting expression on her face as she looked back at Harry.

Unbothered by his team's doubts, Harry walked up to the runic pattern he had carved on the wall, his sharp eyes taking in the numerous smaller runes that made up the main pattern. Reaching out with his hand, he touched the now warm wall, turning to give his watching teammates a smirk, Harry push some of his 'aura' into the symbol.

The effect was instant, the room began to shake even as the walls of the room began to push outwards, and the ceiling began to rise. As this was happening Yang jumped up from her wrist bands already shifting into her weapon Ember Celica, the blonde cocking the shotgun shells in her gauntlets as she looked around at the expanding room in shock. Pyrrha to had reacted as when the room had started to shake, she had adopted a fighting stance, her body sinking lower even as her arms were raised and prepared for whatever came next. The most amusing reaction by far though was Blake, who had leapt from her bed as the sudden change in the room startled her, she had then landed on her hands and feet as she looked around in shock, the bow on her head twitching madly as she did so.

Grinning slightly as he looked around at his handiwork Harry turned back to his team and gave them a wink. "And you doubted me."

The room had tripled in size as the walls extended twenty feet in all directions and the ceiling rose by ten feet. The windows two had expanded with the wall, now showing off a panoramic view of Vale in the distance. On the wall the symbol Harry carved now glowed bright gold, a sign that it was now active.

"Now I am not sure about you, but I am ready to unpack." Harry said as he looked around at the copious amounts of space they now had. There would be no need for bunk beds on his watch.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Yang shouted with a large grin as she bounded up to Harry.

"Incredible." Pyrrha muttered as she looked around at what Harry had done. Before coming to Beacon she had always thought she was strong and skilled, she had been told for years that she was the best of her generation. But upon meeting Harry she was forced to revaluate that, not that it bothered her, as being put on a pedestal like that had not been particularly pleasant, it led to a lot of pressure as everyone expected great things from her. But now after seeing what Harry could do she knew she had irrefutable proof that she was not the best, and that fact couldn't have made her happier.

"B-but this is impossible…" Blake said as she finally got control of herself, she knew there were some Semblances out there that defied logic, but seeing one in person was another thing.

"Oh Blakey, as you get older you're going to learn that nothing is truly impossible." Harry said as he looked over at the startled faunus.

"Cool, so let's start unpacking." Yang said as she clapped her hands together eagerly, happy that she now had so much space to make her own. "But first, what else can you do bro?"

Raising his eyebrow at that Harry waved his hand in the direction of his bed, transfiguring it as he did so from a narrow one person bed, into a large king-sized bed, made of a rich, dark coloured mahogany.

"I am pretty versatile." Harry replied with a grin, as he saw how exited they were getting about his abilities. His old team was the same, they had been amazed and had wanted to see everything he could do, and upon doing so he had in fact learned how to do more things than before, as he had to experiment more and more with his powers as they helped him experiment, by requesting the oddest things. It was during this time that he had progressed the most with his transfiguration, pushing his skill way beyond any limits as he thought up many different ways of doing things.

"I'll say," Yang said her grin turned sensual as she sauntered towards him. "You fancy making me one, or do you want to share?"

"And again, please stop flirting with your brother." Blake said with a sigh.

"Adopted brother." Both Harry and Yang said simultaneously in response, Harry flushing slightly as Yang turned to grin at him when she heard what he had said.

"So unpacking." Pyrrha said before Yang could say anything else.

"Yes unpacking." Harry nodded.

"Spoilsports." Yang said with a grin as she went over to her luggage, bending over as she did so to pick up her bags. Sending Harry a flirtatious smile over her shoulder as she did so.

Twitching a finger Harry sent an under powered stinging spell in her direction, getting a yelp from the girl as he did so. Smiling as he saw her giving him a suspicious look, Harry winked before he turned to his own luggage, a single rucksack, which was spelled to be bigger on the inside.

The response he received was a pillow thrown at the back of his head by a now grinning Yang; this soon led to their attempts at unpacking dissolving into a silly pillow fight as the entire team got involved. With Pyrrha joining Harry and Blake joining Yang, the two sides bombarding each other with pillows and whatever else they could safely throw in their now expanded room, much to the amusement of those involved.

 **( - )**

"Well that was fun." Pyrrha said as she collapsed backwards onto her bed, a big smile on her face as she looked over at her teammates.

"A bit immature" Blake muttered from where she was kneeling on the floor, just finishing up putting her books onto a bookshelf Harry had expanded for her.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud Blakey!" Yang called over her shoulder as she put up the last of her posters on the wall, a large poster with the image of a half naked man on a motorbike on it.

"Do you have to put up that poster!?" Harry said with a grimace as he looked at the picture and saw how its eyes seemed to follow him.

"I like it!" Pyrrha said with a slight smile as she saw the uncomfortable expression the usually unflappable Harry's face.

"Of course you would, I mean you are clearly a closet perv." Harry said with an exaggerated sniff and a pronounced pout.

"Wait what? N-no I am not!" Pyrrha shouted in reply her face flushing bright red as she heard his accusation.

"Yeah I can totally see that." Yang spoke up as she strutted her way over to them a smirk on her face at Pyrrha's embarrassment. "And besides Harry, if it really makes you uncomfortable we can replace it."

"Really?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Oh not again…" Blake groaned.

"Yeah of course, but to replace it you will have to strip off and get on my motorbike. Then I can take a picture and replace the poster!" Yang said with a grin, as Blake let out another grin and Pyrrha flushed bright red.

"What so you want me to ride your bike?" Harry said with a slight grin. "Is that an innuendo for you wanting a good 'Yanging'?"

"Well if you're offering…" Yang trailed off with a smirk as she bumped Harry's hip with her own. "But I can wait; I am in no 'Harry'"

"But you want a 'Harry' in you?" Harry asked still smirking, even as he heard another much louder groan from Blake.

"She is your sister!" Blake said as she glared at Harry for encouraging Yang.

"Adopted" Yang commented as she winked at Blake.

"Still awkward" Was the dark haired girl's response, even as she looked over at her team leader for help.

"I think it is nice, they are not related and they clearly get along, I see no problem with what they are doing." Pyrrha said with a shrug, taking the diplomatic response. After all Harry seemed like a nice guy and Yang was very friendly and outgoing, if the two wanted to flirt a little she saw no problem in it, they weren't actually related in anyway after all, nor had they grown up together. There only tenuous connections were that Harry had been partially raised by Yang's absentee mother who abandoned her when she was a baby. As said it to herself she frowned as she realised how weird that actually was.

"Yeah Pyrrha's right besides the taboo only makes it hotter!" Yang said as she bounded over to Blake.

"And there I was thinking that it was just me who made it hotter!" Harry said as he went to his own bed, putting away his rucksack after he had emptied it of clothes, spare dust cartridges, books and a single photo of his old team, a photo that now took pride of place on his bedside table.

"No, of the four members of our team you are the least hottest." Yang said with a grin.

"Now that's just hurtful." Harry laughed out.

"Don't worry Harry I think you are lovely." Pyrrha said with a smile as she attempted to comfort her teammate, kind of missing the point of the joke as she did so.

"Wow, keep your pants on Pyrrha!" Yang laughed out causing the red haired girl to blink in confusion, before she flushed red again.

"You know she is our leader, so you probably should show some respect." Blake commented as she finished unpacking her books and sat on her large king-sized bed, a book entitled; The Man with Two Souls' now in her hand.

"Oh come on Blakey it is all in good fun!" Yang said as she jumped onto her own expanded bed, grinning as she did so. She was very happy to be on the team she was on, especially since Harry had not only expanded the room and all their beds but had also expanded their draws and cupboards. The guy was very useful to have around and not bad on the eye, though Yang still had some things she wanted to find out from him in regards to their mother.

"I think the fact we can joke around is good." Pyrrha said with a smile as she looked around at her team. "I think it shows that we are getting on and that we will be able to bond as a team."

"Here here." Harry called as he settled into his own bed. His eyes flickering to the picture on his bedside table as he did so, the picture showed him Harry a grin on his face as he slung his arms around the shoulders of three others. One was a tall heavily built faunus with dark brown hair and a large grin on his face; on the top of his head were a large pair of antlers. Currently resting on his shoulder was a large sawn of shotgun which had a blade running along the bottom of the barrel. That was Rudi who was the team tank, a heavy hitter who loved the thrill of combat, but who also loved to cook and hang around with his team as well. On the other side of Rudi was a smiling pretty black haired girl with lavender eyes, she was wearing clothing similar to a kimono only adapted for battle, held at her side was a spear, one which she used with brutal efficiency and which could be shifted into a high powered rifle.

Finally on the other side of Harry there was a small petite girl with heterochromatic eyes, one of which was pink the other was brown. Her hair was a mix of pink, brown and blonde. She like the others had a wide smile, the picture showing her in mid laugh as she looped her arm around Harry waist, her other hand holding up a pink lacy umbrella which was casually rested on her other shoulder. She was Neo, Harry's old partner and his closest friend, but just like the other members of their team she was no longer with him. His heart clenching slightly at that Harry turned away from the picture and instead turned to look at the other occupants of the room, watching as Yang tried to invade Blake's space and read her book over her shoulder, the dark haired girl currently trying to push the blonde away and continue reading at the same time. Whilst this was going on Pyrrha was laughing in the background as she called out her support for Blake, giving her joking advice as to how to get the blonde brawler off of her.

Seeing this, a slight smile tugged at Harry's face.

 **( - )**

 **(The Next Day)**

Letting out a grumble as they trudged through Beacon in the early hours the next morning, most of team HYPB looked distinctly disgruntled with being up and active so early in the morning. All of them were wearing their combat outfits, with Pyrrha wearing her bronze armour with her shield thrown over her back and her sword Milo at her side. Yang wearing Ember Celica her explosive gauntlets, she was also wearing her tight shorts, leather jacket and orange scarf. Blake was dressed in her black and white themed clothing, wither own weapon Gambol Shroud sheathed at her side. Finally Harry was there wearing a white button up shirt with a grey jumper, along dark coloured coat thrown around his shoulders. His own weapon Glavius, his black great sword/ dust cannon attached to his back in its compacted form.

"Is this really necessary Pyrrha?!" Yang grumbled as she looked over at their surprisingly perky team leader.

"Yes of course, after all if we want to become a god team then we will need to train together" Pyrrha said happily as she looked around at her team. Taking note of the tired expression on their faces and the borderline glare that Blake was sending her way.

"But this early though!" The blonde complained.

"Well of course, I mean we don't want to miss our second day of class after all." Was the red heads response, as she continued soon undaunted by her disgruntled team.

"Speak for yourself" Harry yawned as he too followed Pyrrha through the empty corridors heading in the direction of Beacon's training facilities. "I have already done first year."

"That doesn't matter, you are part of team HYPB now, and we will live as a team, learn as a team and train as a team." Pyrrha said fist pumping as she did so, ignoring the groan she got from her loyal underlings.

"Please don't tell me you were like this when you were leader of your team." Yang muttered as she glanced over at Harry.

"No, I was an awesome leader, we worked hard and we played hard, but there were never any early morning. Not unless it was in regards to a mission." Harry replied to Yang, though he noticed that the other two were listening in.

"Oh cheer up you will get used to it. I used to have to get up at this time everyday when I was in Mistral, it was how I had to do it in order to train and compete in tournaments." Was the red heads cheery response, the girl still undeterred by the rest of her team negativity. "Now come on team HYPB!"

"By the way why are we called team HYPB? I mean if Pyrrha is our leader should the team name begin with P?" Blake asked in a bland voice.

"Usually yeah but Ozpin likes to have team names which he can make words out of. Obviously he couldn't think of one which used our initials and began with P, so he decided to just go for another name which would work." Harry replied shrugging.

"That's kind of lazy. " Blake commented.

"Ahh who cares! Team Hyper is an awesome name!" Yang spoke up.

"I agree it is very nice." Pyrrha also commented nodding along happily.

"So what is the actual plan?" Harry asked as he looked at his partner.

"We are going to have a few spars, just so we can get a better idea of each other's fighting styles." The red head answered as they arrived at the training hall she had booked out last night. The girl opening the door and entering, her team following after her as the lights switched on revealing the empty training area to them.

"Alright them team lets go through some stretches, got to get the blood pumping you know!" Pyrrha said as she jogged into the centre of the room the others following her. "We will start off with arms and then go to legs; ten minutes should be enough to get us nice and warm!"

As she finished speaking she started to go through a number of basic stretches, the others following her lead. The team went through Pyrrha's stretches and warm-up quite easily, all of them being quite fit and having done similar things before.

After the warm-up was completed they then went on to sparring. With there being five minutes one on one's first and then going onto two versus two. The first match was also a bit of a rematch as Yang and Harry walked into the centre of the room and faced off. Yang cocking her weapons as she gave Harry an excited look, whilst Harry pulled out his sword, the blade retracting as he swung it around to face Yang.

"Come on then, let's go bro!" Yang shouted as she slammed her sits together, an eager grin on her face,

"Like you stand a chance!" Harry said with a laugh, his taunt immediately working as he saw a flash of crimson in Yang's eyes.

"I will show you!" She shouted as she exploded forward at Harry, the blonde using Ember Celica's explosive shotgun rounds to increase her speed as she rushed him.

Not that Harry waited around though, as with a loud cracking sound he turned on his heel and vanished, only to reappear above Yang his blade already in mid-swing.

Throwing up her right arm Yang blocked the blow, her arm shaking and her knees bending as she took the pressure of his strike. As she did that her other arm came up and fired off a shotgun shell from her left gauntlet, the shot aimed for Harry's side.

With another crack Harry disappeared again, this time appearing behind her as he lashed out with his sword. The girl being forced to dive forward to avoid it, though she did recover well as she rolled to her feet, her arms already lashing out to send to more shots at Harry.

Who upon seeing them channeled his 'aura' into his blade, before using it to deflect the shots away. Using the distraction her attack caused to her advantage, Yang once again charged forward, her arms raised to land a blow that would knock him out of commission with one shot.

Seeing her coming Harry brought his sword down to his hip before narrowing his eyes at the oncoming blonde, his sharp gaze taking into account the speed of her approach and the telegraphed punch. Lunging forward himself Harry took Yang off guard as he moved far faster than she expected, his 'aura' flaring slightly as he moved, swinging out Harry's great sword struck Yang's right arm, the blow knocking her onto the ground but not doing any real damage due t her aura protect her from the blow and Harry not putting much force into it.

"Careful there Yang, if you rush in like that and telegraph your moves you could find yourself in real trouble. I could have taken your arm off just now." Harry said as he saw the blonde bombshell get back on her feet.

"You got lucky!" She grunted as she rubbed the place where Harry's blade struck.

"No you got careless." Harry replied as he raised his weapon again.

"We'll see."

As she said that Yang charged forward again, quickly engaging Harry in a rapid exchange of explosive punches as she tried to land a strike on him. She was unable to though as Harry used his large blade to deflect or shield her punches, constantly moving around as he made her chase after him.

After a minute of this and having made no progress a frustrated Yang finally snapped a Harry. "Fight back you coward!"

The minute she said that Harry took a step back and disappeared on her again, this time though he didn't make a sound. Looking around Yang tried to spot him, looking left, right, behind her and above her; she was unable to see where he had teleported off to.

It was while she was looking up that she suddenly received an aura enhanced uppercut to the jaw, the blow lifting her off the ground slightly. Before she could recover she felt her legs being kicked out from under her, which was soon followed by something sharp being leveled at her throat. As she lay on the ground pinned, her wide eyes darted around the area, looking for who or what had attacked her. She soon found her answer though as Harry's form appeared from thin air in front of her, his sword held at her throat.

"How's that for fighting back?" Harry said with a smirk at his adopted sister.

"Oh fuck off! You can become invisible, that's just cheating!" Yang shouted as she glared up at Harry.

"Deal with it." Was Harry's response as he removed his blade from her throat.

"That was a nice try Yang." Pyrrha spoke up, reminding the two that they were being watched as she did. "But Harry did have a point too often in the fight you recklessly charged in without a plan, doing that in a life and death situation could be fatal."

"It's just how I fight." Yang grumbled as she allowed Harry to pull her to her feet. "Besides you have seen the crap he can pull, how is someone supposed to fight against something like that?"

"A fight is rarely very fair, nor is it ever really predictable. To become a great Huntress you will need to learn how to adapt in a fight, which will mean sometimes having to change from your usual style of fighting." Harry said earnestly to Yang.

"He's right but we can go over all that later." Pyrrha added in before continuing. "Okay then the next fight will be between me and Blake."

Hearing what she said Blake brought out her weapon Gambol Shroud, before she walked into the middle of the room to wait for Pyrrha to join her. Nodding the red haired girl pulled her shield off of her back and pulled out Milo in its sword form.

"Come on Yang let's get out of their way, this fight looks like it is going to be an interesting matchup." Harry said as he slung an arm around the still grumbling Yang and guided her to the side of the room.

"I'll definitely beat you next time." Yang muttered as she allowed Harry to steer her towards the side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming sis." Harry said with a crooked grin at Yang, who responded by giving him a slight elbow in the ribs.

"The next time we fight you will be looking up at me from the floor." She muttered, though the sides of her moth were lifted slightly as she fought off a smile.

"Wow Yang I didn't realise how desperate you were to be the one on top." Harry said with a wink to the curvaceous blonde.

A response which made Yang snort with laughter looking away from him as she did so, so that he would not see how her cheeks had turned slightly pink.

From the middle of the room both Harry and Yang heard an irritated voice calling out. "You're starting to get creepy now!"

Before an answering voice said "Aww but I think it is sweet."

"They're brother and sister."

"Not really."

"They are on the same team, it could make things awkward."

"Would it make it less awkward if me and you pair up to?"

"No that would make it more awkward."

"You're blushing Blake."

"It's because you are embarrassing."

"Aww there's no need to get so flustered Blake."

"Stop it Pyrrha, you are supposed to be one of the sensible ones."

"You know maybe you two should get a room!" Harry called out from the side.

"Yeah I mean you can almost taste the sexual frustration in the room!" Yang added in with a grin as she saw Blake's bright red face.

"Can we just fight now?" Blake said as she avoided making eye contact with the other people in the room.

"Yes let's do it!" Pyrrha said as she raised her shield up, and bent her knees slightly, preparing herself to fight.

"Oh my Pyrrha have you know shame?" Harry asked with a grin as he pretended to swoon.

"Well you know what they say about red heads don't you." Yang agreed, nodding sagely as she did so.

"You're both just the worst." Blake muttered her face now bright red.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So yeah hoped you enjoyed. Was hoping to get more done in this chapter and bring in team RWRN and team CVFY but it felt like a good point to stop here.**

 **If anyone has a better name suggestion than team HYPB I would appreciate hearing it.**

 **Also the end pairing may still surprise you. I have decided not to tell anyone in the end, because I do actually want to keep people guessing. Bit of a dick move I know, but I liked the suspense when other authors did it to me.**

 **Not much else to say other than I hope you like it, and I hope you leave a comment or a review etc.**

 **Not sure which of my stories I am going to be updating next depends what I am feeling at the time.**

 **See you later.**

 **Seagate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So yeah here is the next chapter you lot, I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **So yeah anyway please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter, but good dammit I wish I did.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

 _From the middle of the room both Harry and Yang heard an irritated voice calling out. "You're starting to get creepy now!"_

 _Before an answering voice said "Aww but I think it is sweet."_

" _They're brother and sister."_

" _Not really."_

" _They are on the same team, it could make things awkward."_

" _Would it make it less awkward if me and you pair up to?"_

" _No that would make it more awkward."_

" _You're blushing Blake."_

" _It's because you are embarrassing."_

" _Aww there's no need to get so flustered Blake."_

" _Stop it Pyrrha, you are supposed to be one of the sensible ones."_

" _You know maybe you two should get a room!" Harry called out from the side._

" _Yeah I mean you can almost taste the sexual frustration in the room!" Yang added in with a grin as she saw Blake's bright red face._

" _Can we just fight now?" Blake said as she avoided making eye contact with the other people in the room._

" _Yes let's do it!" Pyrrha said as she raised her shield up, and bent her knees slightly, preparing herself to fight._

" _Oh my Pyrrha have you no shame?" Harry asked with a grin as he pretended to swoon._

" _Well you know what they say about red heads don't you." Yang agreed, nodding sagely as she did so._

" _You're both just the worst." Blake muttered her face now bright red._

 **( - )**

 **(Later that morning)**

It was a slightly tired and battered looking team HYPB that made it into the cafeteria that morning. With the three girls looking slightly more worn out than Harry, after the vigorous hour long training session Pyrrha had put them through. She had made them first fight each other, with Harry coming out the overall victor, the sheer versatility of his abilities allowing him to defeat Pyrrha, Blake and Yang. They had then gone on to fighting in pairs, with the first bout being Harry and Pyrrha against Blake and Yang, a fight that had been quite close as despite being out classed in terms of skill, Blake and Yang's teamwork and tenacity allowed them to keep up with Harry and Pyrrha, whose styles didn't g together quite as well as their other two teammates.

Walking into the cafeteria for breakfast, the team saw the other first years already present with team RWRN eating together on one of the tables. The team at the moment looked like they were having a good time as they all laughed at some story Nora was telling them, the orange haired girl make flamboyant hand gestures as she seemed to act out a story for them. Lie Ren, Nora's long suffering partner was sat next to the exuberant girl, and seemed to be ignoring her fanciful tail and instead focusing on a cup of tea in front of him.

Heading in their direction Harry, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake decided to go sit with them, the group having realised that they hadn't really talked with the other first year team much since the initiation.

"Hey Yang, can we have like a talk, about something." Ruby said, shifting uncomfortable as she saw her older sister approach.

"Sure" Yang shrugged before raising an eyebrow as Ruby stood up from the table and began to walk out of the room. "Ermm Ruby?"

"Just in you know private..." Her sister said even as her eyes flickered over to an oblivious Harry who at that moment was being partially dragged to RWRN's table by Pyrrha.

Turning to see where Ruby was looking, Yang's face shifted into a look of dawning comprehension. "Yeah sure, come on then Rubes!"

With that the two sisters headed outside the hall, calling goodbye to their respective teams as they did so, and promising to be back in a bit. Not that the teams seemed to notice as Nora had just continued her story, which seemed to be getting more and more unrealistic as she went.

 **( - )**

 **(With Yang)**

"So what is it you want to talk about sis?" Yang asked as she leaned against the outside wall of the cafeteria, her eyes fixed on her sister who at the moment was shifting around uncomfortably in front of her.

"It's is err… well it's about…" Ruby began awkwardly, scuffing her foot on the floor a bit, before she looked up and met her sister's violet eyed gaze.

"Is it about Harry?" Yang asked bluntly, rolling her eyes as she decided to cut to the chase.

"Well yeah… I mean he has the same last name as Uncle Qrow and…" Ruby said her silver eyes flickering nervously away from Yang.

"My mother" Yang finished for her.

"Well yeah." The silver eyed girl said as she looked at Yang expectantly. "So what is he to you, to us?"

"I don't know really, I suppose you would call him my adopted brother, though he isn't related to me." Yang replied as she ran her hand through her hair in thought. "Though even that is tenuous, I mean he was raised by my mum, a woman who I have never met and who abandoned me. So looking back on it I wouldn't really call her a mother, so I don't really know what he is to me… a friend probably."

"So he knows your mum, does he know where she is?" Ruby asked slightly concerned as she looked at her sister sadly.

"No, turns out she abandoned him like she did me, after he came to Beacon." Yang said with a shrug, not sure what else she could say about it.

"So do dad and Uncle Qrow know about him?"Ruby asked.

"Qrow probably does, I mean he is good friends with Ozpin and Harry was here last year, whether the two have actually spoken I don't know. I mean Qrow has been out on a long term mission so he might not have actually met Harry yet." Yang said shrugging again. "As for dad… I don't think he knows I mean if he did he would have warned us so we weren't so surprised…"

"Yeah, plus dad can't keep a secret." Ruby said giggling slightly at the thought of Tai Xiao Yang trying to hide something from one of them, she just couldn't picture it. "So does that make him my sort of brother to?"

"Meh, if you want then why not, though I would ask Harry first, just to make sure it's not awkward." Yang replied shrugging, before a slight smile made its way across his face. "So do you want to meet him then?"

"Who Harry?" Ruby said once again looking uncomfortable.

"Well yeah who else, unless… you don't have a crush on him do you?" Yang suddenly asked with a large teasing grin.

"What no!" Ruby shouted her ace going beet red.

"Eww that's kind of gross Rubes, I mean he is your brother…" Yang said with a mock grimace on her face.

"W-what no it's not true, I mean he isn't related to me, and well I like him but I don't you know like like him. Not that he isn't you know…" Ruby gasped out speaking so quickly that her head began to spin and she almost stumbled over, her face still bright red.

"For shame Rubes, for shame." Yang said shaking her head as she put her arm around her sister and began to guide her back into the cafeteria. "With your own brother."

"Yangggg!" Ruby groaned as she tried to cover her face with her hands. "You're just the worst."

"Haha you love it!" Yang said with a grin as the both of them entered the cafeteria and looked over to where their teams were sitting. The both of them now watching as Nora stood on a table and continued to act out her story making loud sound effects to go with it. Another smile came to her face as she saw the embarrassment on Weiss's face, the amusement on Harry, Pyrrha's and Blake's and the resignation on Ren's.

"Now come on little sis, I want to know what Nora is talking about." Yang said with a grin as she ran over to join her friends, her red faced sister following along behind.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

Looking up as he saw Yang and Ruby approaching Harry sent the two a smile before he turned his attention back to the excitable orange haired girl standing on the table.

"So there we were...surrounded by swarm of Ursai..." Nora said enthusiastically as she turned to tell the newly arrived team HYPB of her epic battle against the creatures of Grimm.

"I thought you said they were Beowolves." Weiss spoke up in irritation as she looked up in annoyance at Nora, the white haired girl having heard all of this before, several times.

"There were hundreds of them!" Nora continued unperturbed.

"Two of them." Ren spoke up with a resigned sigh.

Harry let out a slight chuckle as he watched the by-play between Nora Valkyrie and the rest of her team, the story was complete bullshit of course but the comments from Weiss and Ren just made it all the more funny. Shifting up slight he made enough room on the bench for Yang and Ruby to slide on next to him. The silver eyed girl going bright red when she made eye contact with Harry, before she looked away with a mortified expression on her face. Wondering what that was about, he soon had his answer when he saw the smirk on Yang's face, the boisterous, blonde bombshell must have been teasing her naive little sister about something.

"...but in the end, Ren and I killed them all and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs," Nora finished her tale, plopping down in her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked around waiting for applause.

Letting out another sigh Ren just face palmed, before he looked up and shared a commiserating look with Weiss. The two having become somewhat close having something to bond over with them both having childish and hyper partners. "She's been having this recurring dream for well over a month now."

"A month?" Yang laughed as she sent a grin at Nora, the smile sliding off her face as she saw how many pancakes he was trying to fit in her mouth.

"And it just becomes more and more unrealistic with each retelling; she is just so immature sometimes." Weiss huffed as she sent a disapproving look at Nora, ignoring her muffled response as bits of pancake flew out of her overstuffed mouth.

"Whoa there snow angel, no need to be so 'Weissy'!" Harry spoke up with a grin on his face, getting a snort of laughter from Yang and a sigh from Blake.

"Ha! I like that one!" Yang said with a grin before she turned to look at Weiss. "Besides ice princess I like Nora's story, it certainly makes breakfast entertaining!"

"Ice princess!" Weiss replied in outrage.

"It is fitting." Blake added in blandly.

"I think it is a nice nickname" Pyrrha added in with a smile. "Besides I have read that having nicknames can help teams bond."

"Oh really so you all have nicknames for one another?" Weiss replied as she sent a glare at the still grinning Yang.

"Why of course, we have Blakey." Yang said as she pointed at Blake, the girl in question letting out a barely audible hissing sound at the name. "Then we have our glorious leader, nicknamed; kinky redhead!" Yang continued pointing at a shocked looking Pyrrha.

"That's not even true!" Pyrrha replied, her voicing pitching slightly in surprise. Seeing the looks she was now getting she continued. "It's really not true."

"Of course it's not." Yang said with blatant sarcasm, nodding her head slowly as she did so.

"Which would of course make Yang top heavy." Harry added in with a smirk, thinking to get Yang back for teasing Pyrrha.

"You can't just say something like that!" Weiss shouted in shock as she pointed accusingly at Harry.

"Thanks bro I am glad you noticed!" An unbothered Yang replied with a grin, her hands pressing her breasts together to emphasis them as she sent a saucy look at Harry.

"Eww Yang that's your brother!" A scandalized Ruby shouted as she pointed at Yang.

"Wait a second you two are related!" Nora shouted as she pointed between the two of them. "That's awesome."

"It figures that you two barbarians are related." Weiss sniffed in disapproval.

"We're not technically related." Harry defended as he looked at the horrified look on Ruby's flushed face.

"Aww but I thought you liked the taboo of it." Yang said her voice now sensual as she licked her lips whilst looking at Harry.

"Do you really have no shame?" Blake asked face palming in a way reminiscent of Rena and Weiss before.

"Shame is for the weak." Harry said as he turned to Yang a challenging smirk now on his face.

"Bring it." Yang replied letting go of her breasts as she matched Harry's smirk with one of her own.

"Can we really not do this right now?" Blake complained as she looked around and saw that they were gaining the attention f the other students in the cafeteria.

"Come on Blake it is just some sibling bonding." Pyrrha said with a smile at how well her two teammates were getting on.

"That's what I am worried about." Blake said her face turning pink as her mind took a dirty turn at Pyrrha's comment.

"Wow Blake who knew you had such a dirty mind." Harry said with a smile at the pink faced faunus.

"I don't get it?" Ruby interrupted as she looked around in confusion.

"Maybe when you're older." Weiss said absentmindedly as she looked disapprovingly at most of team HYPB now.

"Pancake!" Nora added in randomly.

"So we never came up with a something for you handsome." Yang said as she looked at Harry.

"I can take anything you throw my way." Harry's replied.

What followed next was a slight silence as Harry and Yang faced each other, both of them smirking at the other. With the rest of the two teams watching on in anticipation, even Weiss was looking between them wondering what would happen next.

The tension was soon broken however by a pained sound from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Ow, that hurts!" A pretty dark haired faunus girl complained, gaining the attention of Harry and his group along with a number of other students who were still in the cafeteria. As they looked over they could see one of the first year students, Cardin Winchester, tugging on one of the faunus girl's long rabbit ears.

Whilst this was happening Cardin and his teammates were all just laughing, none of them seeming to care as the girl struggled to pull away and let out slight yelps of pain,

"What do you know, it _is_ real!" Cardin crowed enjoying the attention he was getting from his rapidly growing audience as the most of the remaining students in the cafeteria started looking over at the commotion.

As they saw what was going on the amusement and smiles left the faces of both of the teams. With the normally calm and friendly Pyrrha scowling at the ongoing scene, the redhead looking like she was on the verge of getting up and stopping it. Yang also looked angered by the scene as she looked away from Harry and now glared at Cardin, her hands clenching into fists as he violet eyes flashed dangerously. It was an action mirrored by most of the watching students, as a majority of people were either amicable to or indifferent to the faunus, treating them like they would anyone else. A loud few however were rather vocal in their dislike of the species, and were more than happy to show it, safe in the knowledge that they could get away with verbal abuse as long as they never took it too far. A couple of these people were in the cafeteria, as instead of looking on with disapproval or disdain for the bullying of an innocent girl, these students instead joined in the laughter.

There were a few like team RWRN and team HYPB who looked generally angry at the scene and also looked like they were about to get involved, none more so than Blake whose amber eyes were flashing dangerously, and who had begun to growl slightly under her breath, her knuckles white from how tightly she was clenching her fists.

Turning away from the scene Yang looked over at where Harry had been standing looking to see how he was taking it, and also to see if he would back her up if she confronted Cardin, the blonde found herself looking at empty air. Harry having apparated away with a loud cracking sound, twisting back around Yang was just in time to see as Harry appeared from thin air right above Cardin.

With a crunching sound Harry landed, his foot meeting the back of Cardin's head as he let gravity do the rest. A louder crash and a bellow of pain followed as the armoured boy crumpled t the ground, his head hitting the stone floor with a loud thud, the only thing stopping him from being knocked out instantly or worse being that his aura was protecting him.

Pushing himself to his feet with a grunt of pain, Cardin looked up to see what hit him only to see something that awoke within him a primal terror. There standing above him was Harry Branwen, his previously emerald green eyes now a burning red colour, the pupils almost slit like as they looked down on Cardin with an almost inhuman malice, but what terrified Cardin more was the ominous yellow glow coming from Harry's raised palm.

"H-hey, w-what do you want!" Cardin gasped out as he looked up at Harry in fear, his voice coming out strained as just being in the angry teen's presence seemed to make the air around him ten times heavier.

"You hurt one of my friends." Harry said his voice so cold it made all those who heard it shiver slightly. "No one is allowed to hurt my friends, not again."

"L-look man… I am s-sorry, it was j-just a j-joke!" Cardin choked out, even as he tried to push himself back and away from Harry, only to find out that his body wouldn't respond to him.

"Cardin!" The rest of team CRDL shouted, the group of three boys having recovered from the shock of Harry's sudden actions. The boy's shrugging off the ominous feeling in the air with difficulty as they ran to help their team leader. Charging forward the group of boys attempted to help their leader, an action which caused the also shock teams HYPB and RWRN to begin to move to help Harry.

Only for them to be unneeded as without even looking at the three boys Harry thrust his left hand out, his hand in a claw like motion as he pulled upon his 'aura' and Semblance, his mind clouded by his anger over what was happening to his friend, Velvet from team CVFY, and also his fear as he remembered the helplessness of watching his old team die. Dove, Russel and Lark, Cardin's three teammates were stopped mid charge, the three boys grasping as their neck as they did so, as if they felt an invisible hand slowly suffocating them. Raising his left arm the three boys soon found themselves lifted off of the ground all three of them letting out choking sounds as they struggled to breath, the three of them thrashing about trying to break the powerful grip of Harry's magic.

"P-please don't." The once proud and arrogant Cardin whimpered as he looked up at Harry, his eyes transfixed by the wrathful look in his crimson eyes, and the ominous feeling coming from his glowing hand.

"No mercy for the weak," Harry muttered to himself, as he looked down on Cardin, his rational mind arguing against maiming the boy, whilst the darker irrational part of his mind, the part fueled by his anger, rage and fear, all but demanded that he punish the boy for daring to harm one of those Harry held most precious. Glancing away from Cardin and instead looking at Velvet he saw a slight hint of fear in her eyes, though it wasn't directed at Cardin, no it was directed at Harry.

That decided it for Harry as flicking his hand toward Cardin, he dismissed the ominous power of what he knew would have been the 'cruciatus spell' and instead sent an overpowered 'stinging hex' at Cardin's balls. The crimson fading from his eyes to be replaced, with a warm emerald colour as he ignored the high pitched shriek of pain from Cardin as he grasped his now painful stung bollocks. The three other members of team CRDL landing on the ground with a thud, and a number of pained groans, all three boys letting out gasping sounds as they lay there on the floor trying to get their breaths back.

Walking away from the four now injured and humiliated boys he instead walked up to Velvet, a smile making its way across his face as he saw the nervousness and slight fear fade from the girls hazel eyes, and instead be replaced with happiness and joy as she bounded forward and caught Harry up in a tight hug. The girl's arms wrapping tightly around his waist, even as her long ears tickled his face.

"It's been a while Velvet." Harry said with a smile, his own arms wrapping around the girl.

"And whose fault is that." Velvet muttered, her voice somewhat muffled by Harry's chest.

"Ermm what the hell was that!" Yang suddenly interrupted, ruining the moment as she and the rest of team HYPB approached Harry, team RWRN hanging back slightly.

"That was me losing my temper." Harry said simply, loosening his arms as he felt Velvet turning around to look at who had spoken.

"Losing your temper, it looked like you were going to kill Cardin just then!" Blake interrupted her eyes wide after seeing just how angry Harry got at how the faunus girl had been treated.

"Yeah and the way you dealt with his team, that was kind of a bit to far." Weiss said, not that she really looked that bothered by what she had just seen.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, I wasn't going to kill him, just hurt him… a lot." Harry said somewhat lamely as he saw the unamused faces of his team, and the still shocked looks on the faces of Ruby and her team. "What can I say, he was hurting Velvet, no one hurts Velvet… I mean come on it's Velvet…" Harry continued gesturing at the now pink faced girl who was still in his arms.

"I take it you're Velvet?" Pyrrha asked as she took her eyes of Harry and instead gave the rabbit faunus a kind smile.

"Err yes, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, one of Harry's friends from last year." Velvet said with a smile to the group in front of her.

"Yep, her and her team were pretty much best friends with me and my old team. " Harry said happily as he gave the girl a slight squeeze, making her let out a slight 'eeping' sound as her face went scarlet. Letting go of the rabbit faunus and stepping way, Harry did not notice the faint look of disappointment on the girls face as he did so. "So yeah, sorry if I freaked you all out, I am usually pretty calm, but if I get angry I get really angry."

"We noticed…" Weiss said dryly from where she was standing, her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she gave Harry a searching look.

"Yeah I mean that was so cool, you were almost like Yang with how your eyes went red when you got angry!" Ruby suddenly broke in excitedly as she looked at Harry, the girl along with the rest of the people present not realising how close Harry was to breaking Cardin just then.

"Meh, just a part of my Semblance I guess." Harry said waving off any questions anyone might ask.

"Of course it is, is there anything your Semblance can't do?" Yang asked dryly as she looked at Harry in mock annoyance.

"You're just jealous." Harry sniffed as he looked away from Yang, a mock superior look on his face.

"Now you just look like a Schnee." Blake said blandly as she looked away from Harry, ignoring as she did so both Harry and Weiss shouting out "hey". Instead she turned her attention to Velvet. "I am Blake by the way, Blake Belladonna one of Harry's teammates."

"Hello, ermm it's nice to meet you Blake." Velvet said with a small smile to her fellow faunus. Only to blink in surprise as she found the rest of team's HYPB and RWRN swarming her, all of them introducing themselves. Some formerly like Weiss, and some a bit to eagerly like Nora, who Harry had to fend off when she went to give the rabbit faunus a big hug.

"Well yes it is very nice to meet you all." Velvet said politely, even as she edged away from the manically smiling Nora, who kept mumbling 'cute little bunny rabbit' under breath as she looked at Velvet.

"By the way Velvet, I am surprised you were here by yourself, where is the rest of team CVFY?" Harry asked as she looked around, still seeing no sign of the girl's team.

"They're all cleaning up one of the training arenas, Coco got a bit trigger happy with her gatling gun and kind of destroyed it. So as punishment Glynda is making them clean up the arena, the only reason I don't have to his because I have a lesson I have to go to. Actually think it is the same one you are going to, the History of Remnant lesson."Velvet said with a slight smile as she remembered how overeager Coco was when they were sparring.

"Of course she destroyed an arena that sounds just like her." Harry said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead with his right hand as he did so. "So why are you re-sitting the History module? I thought you were good at History?"

"I got injured in the field remember, I had to miss a few weeks at the end of last year whilst I recovered." Velvet said, a slight pout on her face as remembered how annoying that was. "Unfortunately it meant I missed the end of year test, and Professor Oobleck is not exactly patient enough to make up a new end of year paper for me alone to sit."

"Yeah he is bit of a pain." Harry grumbled as he thought of said professor, before a frown of confusion crossed his face. "But this works for me, I mean now I get you all to myself next class!"

Velvet flushed bright red at this, looking away from Harry as she did so.

"Aww don't been mean to Velvet Harry!" Yang said as she tried to throw an arm around the girl, only for the rabbit faunus to shift away moving closer to Harry.

Before anything else could be said the sound of the bell in the distance could be heard.

"So yeah let's go to class." Harry said as he grabbed Velvet by the shoulder and apparated away.

"Oum dammit!" Yang cursed as she saw him disappear. "I hadn't finished teasing him yet!"

"He can teleport!" Nora suddenly interrupted with a large grin on her face, getting the attention of the remaining first years.

"Well yeah obviously, did you only just notice." Weiss said rolling her eyes at her teammate.

"That's so cool!" Nora shouted exuberantly.

"Not when he takes you with him." Blake said her skin going greenish even thinking about Harry's rather unique way of travel.

"Well I wouldn't mind him taking me." Yang said with a grin, at the groans and comments she received.

"Eww he is your brother!" Weiss said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Just the worst." Ruby muttered shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Why do I even bother." Blake muttered also shaking her head.

"Aww they be so cute together." Pyrrha said with a big grin.

"Just as long as they don't procreate." Weiss sniffed.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I hope you all like it, you might be a bit confused about some of the things in this chapter, I tried to explain it as best as I could, but just in case you didn't get everything ask me and I will try to help.**

 **Next chapter should progress the story a bit more, I think it will be quite a long one as I want to finish the first volume in the next few chapters. Team CFVY will be getting more of an appearance in the next chapter, also Cardin will get more punishment, as I though he didn't really get punished for being an arsehole in canon. In fact after the first season he kind of just fades into the background.**

 **So yeah I hope you all enjoyed it, also review review review. I really do like to hear from all of you.**

 **The next chapter I will be writing will be sometime next week maybe, as I want to get the next chapter of The Road to Hell my HP/GoT story out next week, hopefully.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Seagate.**


	7. Chapter 7

****AN: Not much to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter.****

 ** **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter****

 ** **( - )****

 ** _ **(Last Time)**_**

 _Velvet flushed bright red at this, looking away from Harry as she did so._

" _Aww don't been mean to Velvet Harry!" Yang said as she tried to throw an arm around the girl, only for the rabbit_ _Faunus_ _to shift away moving closer to Harry._

 _Before anything else could be said the sound of the bell in the distance could be heard._

" _So yeah let's go to class." Harry said as he grabbed Velvet by the shoulder and apparated away._

" _Oum dammit!" Yang cursed as she saw him disappear. "I hadn't finished teasing him yet!"_

" _He can teleport!" Nora suddenly interrupted with a large grin on her face, getting the attention of the remaining first years._

" _Well yeah obvi_ _ously, did you only just notice?_ _" Weiss said rolling her eyes at her teammate._

" _That's so cool!" Nora shouted exuberantly._

" _Not when he takes you with him." Blake said her skin going greenish even thinking about Harry's rather unique way of travel._

" _Well I wouldn't mind him taking me." Yang said with a grin, at the groans and comments she received._

" _Eww Yang! He's your brother!" Weiss said with a disgusted look on her face._

" _Just the worst." Ruby muttered shaking her head in embarrassment._

" _Why do I even bother?" Blake muttered also shaking her head._

" _Aww they would be so cute together." Pyrrha said with a big grin._

 **"** _Just as long as they don't procreate." Weiss sniffed._

 _( - )_

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry)**

"Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about confining the Faunus to Menagerie..."

Harry leant on the desk, not even bothering to try and keep up with their Professor, Professor Oobleck. Who seemingly darted around the classroom at random as he taught his lesson, not stopping for a second, except to occasionally drink some coffee and bark out a question. It seemed eccentricity was a must for anyone teaching at Beacon. Not a single one of their teachers could be called normal; but then again not a single one of the students of Beacon could be referred to as such either.

Looking around Harry could see that the attention of the other students was slowly wavering; this was not surprising really considering the Professor was talking so fast he was not easy to follow. It further wasn't helped by him darting around erratically, distracting all those who were trying to listen. Velvet who was sat next to him however, was following him with practiced ease, having become used to his oddities last year. The Faunus girl wasn't making fresh notes however, she was merely adding occasionally to the ones she had from last year.

Harry though, as conscientious a student, was making fresh notes, in a way. In front of the relaxed teen, was an upright pen, which was rapidly flying back and forth across the paper of a notebook. The pen having been spelled to take notes for Harry, which allowed him to get away with just relaxing. Much to the irritation of the other first years, most of whom sent him envious looks, or in the case of Weiss, who simply looked disapproving. In his defense though, it is not as if he actually needed to concentrate, he had done this class last year after all.

Looking to his left, Harry could see Yang soundlessly muttering under her breath. The blonde having taken the seat next to him and Velvet when she finally arrived in the class, after which she had then gone on to try and tease the both of them, only to find herself mysteriously silenced. The occasional glares she sent Harry's way, told him she knew he was responsible. To be fair it was the girl's own fault, she did not have her aura active around her, which meant her resistance to his spells was much reduced. Not that he was about to tell her that, after all now he had a trump card which would allow him to win all arguments.

Looking past Yang, Harry grinned as he could see Blake and Pyrrha, both of them focusing on the rapidly moving Professor, as he continued his lecture. The both of them had given up making notes, no doubt having decided that they would just use Harry's notes instead. Not that he wouldn't give his notes to them, as he would, but only after some light teasing, and a few innuendoes about 'giving it to them' and maybe a bit of groveling from Yang, just because.

Turning back to Oobleck, with a bored look on his face, Harry soon received an elbow in the ribs from his right.

"You really should pay attention." Velvet muttered to him out of the corner of her mouth, a faint smile visible on her face as she looked over at him.

"I am, I am." Harry muttered in reply, rolling his eyes as he did so. Looking over at Oobleck, Harry once again began to listen to the odd little man.

"Now, while this may seem like ancient history to many of you, it is important to realize that these are relatively recent events," Oobleck continued darting around the room enthusiastically as he did so, "why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

As he said that, the Professor stopped moving in the center of the lecture hall, "Now, have any of you been discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

A handful of hands came up at that, including Velvet's hand, the girl unashamedly raising her hand and admitting she had been discriminated against. Harry gave her a wink and a smile, getting a shy smile back from the girl, even as she continued to look towards Oobleck. Harry then looked over at Blake, catching the girl's eye as he did so, an expectant look spreading across his face as he thought she might choose to reveal her own Faunus heritage. Only for her not to, instead she looked at Harry in confusion, before her eyes widened fractionally before she quickly looked away.

"Yes, yes...simply dreadful," The Professor said shaking his head slightly as he did so, "Remember students, it is this type of thinking that breeds violence. I mean... I mean... just look at the White Fang!"

Shooting off across the room, Oobleck shot off into another tangent as quickly as the last, "Now which of you can tell me what is widely believed to be the turning point during the third year of the war?"

As Harry heard that, he looked over and saw both Pyrrha and Blake raise their hands, along with a number of other students, including Velvet. Yang however just glared at him, her hand pointed expectantly to her silenced mouth. Instead of answering he just made a shushing gesture at the girl, getting a fierce glare in response. Looking over boredly he saw Weiss Schnee's hand shot into the air, the girl looking like she was almost trying to jump out of her seat. The Professor nodded up at the heiress, a slight smile on his face.

"The battle at Fort Castle," Weiss answered with absolute certainty.

Her comment caused Harry to let out an audible snort of amusement, not at her answer though, but at the fact that anyone would call a place, Fort Castle. Oobleck merely gave him an amused look, no doubt remembering him having the same reaction last year.

Turning back to Weiss the Professor sipped his coffee, a smile crossing his face, "Exactly! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

"Cardin perhaps you would like to answer, you have been being very quiet today," the Professor said as he looked at the large, heavyset boy, who in previous classes had been much louder and extroverted, but who now seemed surprisingly quiet and meek, "Come on now Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"W-well, I it's probably because it is easier to train…" Cardin began before flinching slightly as he looked around, his eyes fixed on Harry, and the cheerful smile he seemed to be sporting as he looked in Cardin's direction, his emerald eyes twinkling dangerously. "Ermm, I mean it was because the Faunus had night vision." He finished as he looked away from Harry with a slight flinch.

An action that caused Harry's cheerful smile to widen and the Professor to send him an appraising look.

"Indeed that is correct Mr Winchester, I always knew you were a smart lad and I am glad to see that you are finally living up to your potential. But yes class, the General was unprepared for the Faunus' ability to see in the dark." Oobleck replied as he turned back to the rest of the class. "So then what happened next…Miss Belladonna?"

"General Lagoon made the mistake of trying to attack the Faunus in their sleep," Blake spoke up, "his massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. This led to him being remembered by history as a failure."

"Yes indeed it did Miss Belladonna, though that was also in part to him suffering the biggest loss of the war. In fact it was a loss, that disrupted the supply lines in the north of Vale and which led to a number of Faunus victories." Oobleck continued acknowledging Blake's answer with an enthusiastic nod.

"Now we move onto the history of the 'Night of Great Suffering', who can tell me what this night was?" Oobleck asked his voice becoming more solemn now.

Fewer hands were raised by the class this time.

"Mr Branwen, you haven't answered any question yet this term." Oobleck said turning his attention to Harry. "What can you tell us about the 'Night of Great Suffering?"

"It was a night during the war in which the Faunus purposefully broke the protections around a number of mainly human settlements, thus leaving them undefended against the creatures of Grimm. Who during the night are many times more active than during the day" Harry said calmly.

"Correct." The Professor said, as he shot across the classroom again. "However as they say history is written by the winners, so remember class the things you read as fact may not always be as truthful as you at first believe, you should always be vigilant and always be asking questions."

Here he paused; taking in the thoughtful and confused faces the class sent his way.

"Now for homework I would like you to pick any topic from the war and write a report, however I want you to do so from the perspective of the loser. I am sure it will be quite the eye opening experience for some of you." Oobleck said, nodding his head as he ignored a couple of groans the class made.

"Now class I believe it is time for you to go on to you next lesson." Oobleck continued, even as the bell signaling the end of class rang.

 **( - )**

As they left Ooblecks's class, Harry caught the amber eyed gaze of Blake. Turning to the girl he saw her gesture with her head that he should follow, before she turned and disappeared down a corridor, heading in the other direction to where the rest of the first years were going.

Letting out a slight sigh Harry followed, already aware of what this will be about. He continued in silence down the corridor for about a minute, before his keen eyes caught movement to his right. Turning quickly, he was just able to dodge Blake as she shot out of the shadows towards him.

Swinging his right arm out, he blocked Blake's swipe. Leaping up, he managed to avoid the swinging kick she sent towards his legs. Thrusting his hand out and sending a 'banisher' her way, he managed to lift her off of the ground and send her into the wall.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry said in a bored tone as he watched Blake leap back onto her feet, her amber eyes narrowed.

"How did you know what I am!?" Blake said ignoring Harry's comment as she glared over at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said, a slight smile on his face.

"You know I am a Faunus, I know you do." Blake said

"Why because I looked at you in class, that's kind of jumping to conclusions isn't it." Harry replied, giving Blake a bored look as he did so, despite his apparent boredom though he was keeping a sharp eye on her in case she attacked him again. He might be the better all-round fighter, but he was not as fast or agile as Blake was, meaning he had to keep his wits about him.

"Maybe…" Blake muttered, before her eyes sharpened. "But I don't think so."

"Fair enough." Harry said with a shrug, not seeing any point in hiding what he knew, it is not like he really cared if she was hiding something from him. "Then yeah I know you are a Faunus, not sure what kind, but if I was to guess from your eyes I would say a feline I some sort."

"How did you find out?" She asked suspiciously, not even trying to deny Harry's statement.

"Well the fact your bow twitches when you are embarrassed or irritated, kind of gave it away that you had Faunus ears. Then there were your eyes, which were quite distinctive, especially the colour and shape of the pupil." He said with a chuckle as he saw the look on her face. "Hey I can be observant sometimes."

"So who have you told?" Blake asked again, as she slowly let her guard down.

"No one, didn't think it was any of my business." Harry once again replied. "Though you probably should tell the rest of the team. I mean, even though I am not going to tell anyone, it is going to come out eventually. It would probably be better coming from you than from someone else. But then again, hey that's just my opinion."

"Maybe, but I doubt they would understand." She muttered as she looked away, reluctant to give away her tightly held secret.

"People might surprise you." Harry said with a shrug, leaning against a nearby wall as he kept his eyes on her, "But hey it is up to you. Do tell them, don't tell them, it doesn't bother me."

"Why though, don't you want to know why I am not telling other people?" Blake asked, surprised that he didn't want to know more.

"Not really." Harry nonchalantly replied, already turning to walk away.

"It's because I wanted people to get to know me for who I am not what I am." Blake called after him, trying to explain her reasoning for keeping her Faunus heritage a secret.

Harry turned slightly at that, his eyebrow raised. "Well that is stupid. How is someone supposed to know the real you, if you hide a big part of who you are?"

Blake opened her mouth to respond, only to close it as she couldn't think of an answer; after all he had a point. Not that she was prepared to give up yet. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're not the first Faunus I have met Blake. My old teammate Rudi was a Faunus and so is my close friend Velvet, they have shared with me some of the prejudice they received when coming to the city. Apparently there is not much discrimination in Vale, or in Vacuo, or in the towns around Mistral. The only real place where there is major discrimination is Atlas. So yeah, they have told me about it, don't get me wrong there is still discrimination in Vale. It is just somewhat blown out of proportion by groups like the White Fang." Harry replied, his statement putting Blake off guard.

"That's not true, the White Fang is there to protect Faunus rights, or it was supposed to." Blake said her eyes wide as she stared at Harry.

"Well unfortunately they are just causing more damage than they are good. But hey, as I said I am not a Faunus, so what do I know." Harry said as he turned away and walked down the corridor, away from Blake. Thinking as he did so about what he did actually know. He had seen Tom's memories after all, the discrimination against 'muggleborns' was many times worse than against Faunus. After all there aren't radical groups going out of their way to hunt down and kill Faunus for contaminating their society. However conversely there was a radical group of Faunus going out of their way to terrorize humans. But like with many things it was the loud minority causing trouble, while the silent and content majority just got on with their daily lives.

"I will tell them." Harry heard as he walked, turning back around he saw that it was Blake who spoke.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Our team, I will tell them. I mean you were right, being a Faunus is who I am and if I want them to know me I should be honest" Blake continued as she walked up to the now stationary Harry. "But that doesn't mean I agree with everything you just said."

Harry shrugged at that. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Mine is admittedly second hand from Velvet and Rudi, but even so."

Blake nodded at that, having reached where Harry was standing.

"Well come on then we have Glynda's class next, which is going to be down in one of the training arenas." Harry said, waving vaguely off in the arena's direction.

"Ok, but first." Blake began, before she lunged forward and gave Harry a very brief hug. "Thanks for you know… not being a dick about it."

"Ok." Harry said blinking at the very out of character display, of what could be considered affection from the usually stoic Blake. "So I take it you are 'feline' better?

Blake blinked at that, before punching him on the arm. "Ruby is right you are the worst." She muttered as she began to walk away, hiding a slight smile as she did so.

"Hey no need to get 'catty'." Harry called after her, an amused smile on his face as he did so.

"You're not funny!" She called back over her shoulder.

"But I always thought I was 'purrfectly' 'punny'!" Was Harry's quick response as he followed after her, a grin on his face as he managed to link two puns together.

"Arghh!" Blake let out a frustrated growl, throwing her hands up in the air as she did so.

( - )

A few minutes later Harry and Blake joined the other members of team HYPB and team RWRN as they made their way into one of Beacon Academy's training arenas. The room was already crowded by the time they got there, the bleachers around the sides filled with the different first year teams, all of them chattering excitedly to each other, and with good reason to, after all today was their first combat class.

Down in the centre of the arena, Glynda Goodwitch stood a stern expression on her face as she waited for quiet. As the students settled down she began her opening speech.

"This class is to be taken seriously; it will involve dangerous weapons and potential injuries. So although it will be heavily monitored accidents can still happen. So if I see anyone messing about in this class, or endangering their fellow student, not only will I throw them out of my class, I will see to it that they are thrown out of the school. You are here to learn how to be hunters, the time for childishness is past. When or for some of you if you graduate from Beacon Academy, you may find yourself travelling outside of the kingdoms protections. There you will find yourself facing Grimm of all varieties and power, and during these missions it will not just be your lives on the line but also the lives of fellow hunters and civilians. As such you should apply yourself to the fullest in this class, and learn as much as you can!" Glynda finished, glaring around the room as she did so. As if daring someone to challenge what she had said.

No one did, in fact there was absolute silence as the first years took in Glynda's opening speech.

"Now to start off with we will be having a number of one on one fights, this will be to give me a better understanding of your individual skill levels. The fight will be over when I say it is, if you ignore my instructions I will throw you out of my class. Is that understood?!" Glynda asked once more looking around at the silent room.

"Yes Professor Goodwitch." The class chorused back, none of them wanting to be seen as messing about. Well accept Harry who looked less than impressed, and instead glared down at his least favourite teacher. She had always reminded him of Professor Dumbledore, a teacher from Tom's time at school, who had haunted his days at Hogwarts. Constantly watching him and making him feel conspicuous and uncomfortable. He had been right to watch Tom after all, because he had turned into an evil bastard. But from the memories he had seen, Dumbledore had pushed him to be like that, his constant attention had forced Tom to be more secretive, it had made him feel angry, more than that though, it was noticed by the other Slytherin's who took more of an interest in Tom Riddle, which led him into the dark arts.

Either way Harry did not like Glynda Goodwitch, she always seemed suspicious of him, asking about his Semblance, and about how he had grown up as a child, and of his origins. He was a private person by nature, and it angered him that she stuck her nose into his business like she did. Still though he was not Tom Riddle, he was Harry, he would learn from Tom's failings and become the person that Tom Riddle could have been.

Harry was soon broken out of his thoughts by Glynda speaking again. "Very well, are there any volunteers for the first match?"

Nobody raised their hands at her question.

"Very well then I will just have to pick someone." Glynda continued her eyes narrowing as she looked around the room, her eyes sharpening slightly as they focused on the bored looking Harry, before with a slight flaring of her nostrils she moved her gaze away. Her sharp eyes drifting past him and instead focusing on Blake. "Blake Belladona."

Blake looked up at that, surprised she was called, but not particularly bothered by it. With a slight sigh she got to her feet, brushing past Harry as she walked down to the arena and headed for her locker. The lockers having been all moved into a side room off of the arena for the class, turns out having rocket powered lockers was actually useful, even if saying it out loud seemed strange. Grabbing her weapon, Gambol Shroud, from the locker, and giving it a few practice swings, Blake made her way into the centre of the room and waited for her opponent to be called.

"Cardin Winchester, you will be facing Ms Belladona in the first match." Glynda called out, her eyes focusing in on the armoured boy. A certain vindictive gleam appearing as she did so, she had heard about what he had done in the cafeteria, and although she might not be able to give him any sanctions, due to no one reporting it and her not being present, she was going to give him a bit of informal punishment now. Though from what she had heard, he had been punished enough by Harry Branwen when he got involved. Her eyes flickered to him at that, still not sure what to think of his mental health, he had been at least in her mind, slightly unhinged when he first came to Beacon, now after watching his team die she didn't know what he would be like.

Walking down into the arena Cardin collect his own weapon, a large mace which caused dust fueled explosions when it hits something. Swinging it about slight, some of Cardin's cockiness came back. "Come on then, prepare to see how a real man fights!"

Blake blinked at that, surprised by his sudden turnabout, who knew just putting a weapon in his hands would make all that arrogance flood back. Raising her own weapons she prepared herself for her first strike, only to stop as a sudden thought came to her. 'How is someone supposed to know the real you, if you hide a big part of who you are?'

Looking back at where she came from she saw her teammates cheering her on, her partner Yang standing up as she gave soundless shouts of support as she fist pumped the air, occasional missing the air and 'accidentally' hitting Harry on the shoulder, something which Blake knew wasn't an accident. Her team leader Pyrrha was also standing, a big smile on her face as she shouted out her own support for Blake, cheering her on alongside the nearby team RWRN. Then finally Harry, her mysterious fellow teammate, who was so calm and collected one minute, but so angry and passionate the next, a person she wanted to understand and get to know. He was simply smiling down at her, his green eyes twinkling in amusement.

Smiling slightly her decision made Blake reached up a hand and removed her ribbon, revealing to the entire class the cat ears sticking out of her head. There was a moment of surprise from everyone in the arena, only for the noise to begin again as even more people cheered her on. Wanting the Faunus to kick Cardin Winchesters racist, bigoted arse. Her teammates specifically looked surprised, but they didn't seem angry or upset, instead they continued supporting her.

Her smile widening at that Blake looked back at Cardin, her amber eyes gleaming dangerously as she saw the fear and revulsion in his eyes. The armoured boy took a step back as Blake took a step forward.

"And begin!" Glynda called out, her eyes on her scroll, completely ambivalent to Blake's sudden reveal.

As she heard that the smile on Blake's face grew even more, very much looking like a cat that had just caught its prey.

Cardin gulped at that, even as he began to back away.

 **( - )**

Edited 24/10/2017

 ** **( - )****

 ** **AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I thought the reveal would Blake would go different if she had Harry and Pyrrha on her team, as both of them are quite obviously pro faunus which would make her more comfortable revealing her heritage. Also I think the whole thing behind Blake trying to hide a part of who she was, was a bit confusing, as surely they wouldn't know the real you if you didn't show them your real self. But that is just my thinking.****

 ** **Also poor Cardin... HA! Not.****

 ** **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.****

 ** **Please review and leave a comment etc.****

 ** **See you all later.****

 ** **Seagate****


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here is the next chapter, a bit of a warm up as I get back into the story. I have already begun re-watching RWBY to familiarize myself with the source material. Also I only just realised they had released the fifth season so I am looking forward to that, I only hope it is as good as the previous ones.**

 **On another note I have decided to keep Harry in the world of Remnant, those who commented were right it just wouldn't make sense if Harry was just to suddenly find a way back, or if the people there were suddenly able to make their way to Remnant. That being said I will be playing around with a few things as this is a crossover, so although there will be no other Harry Potter Characters in this story I do have a few sneaky, crafty and sly ideas and twists that I am looking forward to playing around with.**

 **With that being said I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As I post the stories I will continue tidying up my previous ones, phasing out typos and grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Looking back at where she came from she saw her teammates cheering her on, her partner Yang standing up as she gave soundless shouts of support as she fist pumped the air, occasional missing the air and 'accidentally' hitting Harry on the shoulder, something which Blake knew wasn't an accident. Her team leader Pyrrha was also standing, a big smile on her face as she shouted out her own support for Blake, cheering her on alongside the nearby team RWRN. Then finally Harry, her mysterious fellow teammate, who was so calm and collected one minute, but so angry and passionate the next, a person she wanted to understand and get to know. He was simply smiling down at her, his green eyes twinkling in amusement._

 _Smiling slightly her decision made Blake reached up a hand and removed her ribbon, revealing to the entire class the cat ears sticking out of her head. There was a moment of surprise from everyone in the arena, only for the noise to begin again as even more people cheered her on. Wanting the Faunus to kick Cardin Winchesters racist, bigoted arse. Her teammates specifically looked surprised, but they didn't seem angry or upset, instead they continued supporting her._

 _Her smile widening at that Blake looked back at Cardin, her amber eyes gleaming dangerously as she saw the fear and revulsion in his eyes. The armoured boy took a step back as Blake took a step forward._

 _"And begin!" Glynda called out, her eyes on her scroll, completely ambivalent to Blake's sudden reveal._

 _As she heard that the smile on Blake's face grew even more, very much looking like a cat that had just caught its prey._

 _Cardin gulped at that, even as he began to back away._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

Blake took a deep breath as she faced off against Cardin, her eyes narrowing in concentration as they studied the boy carefully. For all Cardin might act like a bigoted tool, he had gotten into Beacon. People didn't get into Beacon Academy unless they had the skills it took to become Hunters and Huntresses. This meant that she should take Cardin seriously, the boy was wearing heavy armour and was carrying a large mace. That meant he would probably rely on strength over speed.

His armour told Blake that she would have to make sure her strikes were accurate. Hunters didn't just wear armour for the aesthetics after all, they wore it for the protection it provided them against Grimm. As such Cardin's heavy plate armour had likely been forged so that it could take direct strikes from Grimm like Ursai and Beowolves. Strike his armour directly would do very little, maybe chip off a bit of his Aura but no real damage, in fact it would probably damage her own weapons for than his armour.

That being said though the boy's armour had weaknesses to it. There was tightly woven chain mail keeping the thick armoured plates together it was these points where his defenses would be at their weakest. The chainmail might be made using the most up-to-date technology and highest quality materials but a swift strike from a well-made blade could still get through. This meant that when fighting Cardin the areas she should aim for were the joints of his arms and legs, his armpits and his groin.

The biggest weakness the boy had though was that he was not wearing a helmet, she didn't know why this was as it left his head undefended but that didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage. Cardin had chosen strength and power of speed and mobility, it would be interesting to see how he would fare against Blake whose fighting style was almost opposite.

Gripping her weapon Gambol Shroud tightly in her hand, Blake glanced down at her weapon, a very faint smile crossing her face as she inspect the deadly weapon. Gambol Shroud had a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. The sheath held two purposes as whilst still being functional as a sheath for her weapon it also possessed a cutting edge which allowed it to be used effectively as a secondary weapon when needed.

Unsheathing Gambol Shroud, Blake glanced at the dark gray katana inspecting it carefully for any damage, it shouldn't have any as she looked after it meticulously, even so though she still checked as she always did before going into a fight. The last thing a Hunter wanted was for their weapon to fail them when they were fighting Grimm.

Gripping the cleaver like sheath with her left hand, Blake kept the katana in her right hand, holding the blades pistol grip with practiced ease. The sword had a secondary function as it was not just a simple blade, it also doubled as a semi-automatic pistol.

As Blake heard Glynda shout for the spar to begin, the cat Faunus smiled. Her amber eyes gleaming as she heard the rest of her team cheering her one from the stands. It was more than that though it was most of the class that was now cheering her on, calling for her to beat Cardin down like the racist bastard he was. This was even after she had removed her bow and revealed to the entire class her heritage as a Faunus.

Despite her heritage, and despite the fact she had tried to hide it when she first came to Beacon, even from her own teammates, they still supported her. Blake's smile turned almost predatory as she saw Cardin widen his eyes and back way, an uncertain look on his face now he saw the look on the Blake's face as the cat Faunus smiled at him.

The fight started swiftly after that, Cardin seemed to recover from his momentary hesitation and instead decided to quickly rush in, speeding towards Blake, relying on his Aura to enhance his body so he could move as fast as he was, his mace held ready, poised to strike at Blake.

Upon seeing this Blake crouched lower to the ground, her amber eyes narrowing as she followed the larger, armoured boy's charge. She had been right about him, he may be an arseholes but he was not unskilled. The way was charging it was swift and to the point, his mace held so it could be used to both attack with and defend with. At the same time though the way he was thundering forward, he was acting for like a juggernaut than a Hunter, it showed that although he knew how to wield his mace and his aura, he was still inexperienced when it came to tactics.

With a loud grunt, Cardin swung his heavy mace at Blake, going for a sweeping horizontal swing with the intention of slamming it into Blake's ribs which, even with the arenas shielding up and her own aura would still likely cause some damage. Especially if Cardin used his weapons added feature, a trigger on the handle which released Dust form the head of the mace, allowed Cardin to make his strikes explosive. The strike was not bad, it was swift and sweeping, it gave Blake a choice of having to either duck down very low, jump up very high or just jump backwards, because she knew she could not take a hit like that head on, the strike was to strong.

With practiced ease Blake stayed calm, the ears of the top of her head twitching and her eyes narrowing as she followed his movements precisely. As Cardin swung his mace around, the air whistling as it passed, Blake rolled underneath the swing with cat like grace, before she slapped her left hand onto the ground and using the momentum the roll gave her to deliver swift side kick, striking Cardin's knee and forcing the boy to stumble forward.

Not missing a moment Blake leapt to her feet, Gambol Shroud held at the ready as she engaged Cardin. Lashing out with her right hand Blake struck Cardin's wrist with her katana, the blade not breaking through the armour, but giving him a good sting. Lashing out with her left hand, Blake brought the cleaver like blade around lashing out at his side, aiming for his armpit.

Cardin seemed to notice that as he stumbled backwards, his left arm clamped to his side, his forearm raised as he used his armed arm like a shield. His actions allowed him to avoid the worst of Blake's strike, but the cleaver still truck his armour, leaving a faint scratch. Blake continued to follow through though as the blade continued on its pat and scrapped across Cardin's cheek leaving a red line, which his aura soon healed up.

Stumbling backwards Cardin struggled to defend himself against Blake's onslaught as she brought both of her blades to bare. The cat Faunus's assault was never ending as she used her superior speed, senses and agility to overwhelm Cardin.

Every now and then Cardin would try hit her with his mace, the mighty blows singing through the air. Unfortunately though not a single one of his attacks landed a hit, the black haired girl was too fast and agile, and the armour he wore was too constricting. For every blow he swung Blake was able to get at least six strikes of her own in, aiming slashed for the weak points in his arm and his uncovered head.

Slowly but surely Cardin's Aura was being chipped away, already two thirds of it was gone, giving been used to either defend and heal himself, or to enhance his strength and speed. Despite this though he had not managed to land a single hit on Blake, in fact her Aura was still very much in the green having barely dropped since the fight had begun.

The main reasons for this was the differences in their style of fighting and their overall skill and experience. Cardin was more of the tank kind of fighter, he wore heavy defensive armour and swung a heavy powerful weapon. He attempted to use raw power and explosive attacks to overwhelm his opponents and beat them into submission, trusting in his armour to protect him as he relentlessly attacked.

Blake's fighting style on the other hand was the complete reverse. Blake dressed lightly, not wearing heavy armour, instead she wore simple black and white themed clothing, which although not being particularly protective didn't slow her down or restrict her movement like armour would. She used this freedom, along with her enhanced reflexes and sense due to her being a cat Faunus and her speed and agility which she had built up over many years of training to strike fast and accurately before retreating. Often using her flexibility and agility to outmaneuver her opponent and then attacking, a very hit and run based still that overwhelmed those weaker than her and wore down those stronger.

It was interesting to see how these two very different styles of fighting worked, and how they compared as the two Hunters in training went at it. Thus far however Blake had been overwhelming Cardin, being both faster than him and far more skilled with her weapon.

Darting forward once again Blake used the gun part of her katana to pepper Cardin with rapid fire bursts of small caliber gunfire, forcing the boy at first to try and dodge, before when he realised he couldn't to try and weather it. Shooting forward, Blake closed in on Cardin, her blades held at the ready, as she got in close. Upon making contact she released a devastating kick at Cardin's groin, forcing the boy to hunch over with a loud groan, just as it made the men in the audience let out similar groans. Not pausing Blake twisted around behind Cardin, before she slashed at the back of his legs with her cleaver like blade as forcing him to his knees. Taking advantage of the situation Blake delivered a final kick to Cardin's head as he attempted to get up.

The kick sent the large teen crashing to the side, his aura bar well into the red now, in fact on the board overhead it showed that barely a sliver of Cardin's Aura remained.

Cardin's armoured body collapsed onto the floor of the arena with a loud crash and a groan, his mace falling out of his hands and rolling away. As he let out a gasp, Blake's kick had dazed him, his fall had winded him, and the kick to the balls had led to him having a very unpleasant dull ache in his balls.

Uncaring of this Blake stepped on Cardin's chest with her heeled boot, her blades held tightly in her hands. Stopping him from getting up even if he had had the energy to, not that he had. Blake however was merciless as she pointed the tip of her katana at Cardin's neck. Her dangerous amber eyes glaring at the now tired and fearful Cardin. Looking away from Cardin she instead looked expectantly up at Glynda.

"And that's enough!" Glynda Goodwitch said as she clapped her hands together, drawing the attention of the room to her as she walked forward, approaching the pair.

Nodding as she heard what Glynda said, Blake took her foot off of Cardin's chest, allowing him to sit up a dazed look on his face. As Blake did this the spectators around the room began to clap, congratulating Blake on her swift overwhelming victory.

A smile spread across Blake's face as she saw this.

"Yes very good. Now as you have just seen each Hunter has a very different style of fighting." Glynda began as she surveyed the room, watching calmly as Blake began to walk back to the lockers to put her weapon away and Cardin shakily tried and failed to get back to his feet. "Now no one style of fighting is right. But for this match Miss Belladonna showed far more skill and experience than Mr Winchester which allowed her to claim victory."

Blake nodded as she heard that, glancing back and meeting Glynda's supporting gaze as she finished putting away her weapon.

"Mr Winchester on the other hand, you need to plan out what you are doing more. Rushing in will get a Hunter killed, no matter how strong or well armoured they may be. If you want to start improving Mr Winchester then you need to put a lot more thought into how you fight, how you pace yourself and how you should react when you find yourself at a disadvantage." Glynda lectured as she turned away from Blake and instead looked down at Cardin, who even now was struggling to get back on his feet. "Mr Lark can you please assist Mr Winchester to get up, I believe he might have overexerted himself during the spar and may now need to go to visit the infirmary."

From the watching crowd, a skinny brown haired boy nodded his head a she got up and helped his Team Leader get up.

"Miss Belladonna you may return to your seat." Glynda continued on, dismissing Blake before she turned to the rest of the crowd. "Now do we have any more volunteers?"

 **( - )**

 **(With Blake and her Team)**

"Go Blake!" Yang shouted loudly as Blake approached where the rest of her team and Team RWRN were sitting, the slightest of smiles on her face as she heard members of both teams congratulating her. "You really 'Pussy' whipped Cardin!"

Blake almost cringed as she heard that. "Since when could you talk again?"

"That would be my fault, I thought by letting her speak again then she could cheer you on with the rest. If I had known she was going to use such a terrible pun I never would have done it." Harry spoke up remorsefully, ignoring the betrayed look Yang gave him.

"I knew it was you!" Yang shouted in accusation, having been very suspicious of Harry when she had suddenly found she couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried. She would definitely get him back for that.

Blake rolled her eyes in response as she saw the sort of adopted siblings once again getting in an argument.

"That was really well done Blake, though I can't believe you were a Faunus all along?" Pyrrha spoke up a kind smile on her face as she shifted along, making room for Blake sit next to her.

Blake cringed as she heard that. "I know I should have told you-"

"Don't' worry about it, the fact you have decided to share it now means a lot to us. It shows that you trust us as much as we trust you." Pyrrha said, waving away Blake's apologies as she instead took Blake's hand with her own, a warm smile on her face.

"You really don't mind?" Blake replied her face going a bit pink at all the attention that was on her.

"Yeah it's cool, I mean it is not like any of us shared every secret we have ever had when we became a team. You need a bit of trust sometimes, and trust takes time." Yang said, gaining surprised looks after having said something surprising meaningful.

"That was really good Blake!" Ruby from Team RWRN suddenly interrupted as she rushed up to Blake a smile on her face, not even glancing at Blake's now visible cat ears. "That weapon you used it looked so badass!"

"And of course Ruby's more interested in weapons." Yang sigh as she looked over at her sister fondly.

"It was very impressive." Lie Ren spoke up as he and the rest of his team approached Team HYPB. Nora following along behind with a large grin on her face, excitedly jigging about as she did so. And Weiss following a bit behind the rest of the group, an uncertain look on her face.

"Thanks." Blake said a slight smile on her face as she acknowledged the other teams support, even if she did notice a slight reluctance to engage with Blake on Weiss's part. Though considering the girl was a Schnee maybe she shouldn't have been surprised.

"You didn't break his legs though. You could have at least broken one!" Nora complained, a put out look on her face at the thought of Cardin not having at least one broken limb.

"Well she kicked him in the balls so that was probably enough." Harry replied amiably, a grin passing across his face at the memory. He was more than happy to admit he could be petty sometimes, in his mind Cardin had gotten off lightly after messing with Velvet. Blake's punishment was in Harry's mine quite fitting. You tug on a rabbit Faunus's ears, you get kicked in the balls.

"Yeah that was completely brutal! "Yang said a large grin on her face as she slung an arm around Blake, pulling her in close. "That was a 'purrfect' shot!"

Blake sighed as she heard that, really Yang was as bad as Harry.

"Too late I have already used that pun." Harry said a grin on his face as he met Yang's gaze.

"What! How?" Yang shouted as she leapt up an affronted look on her face. "We literally just found out Blake was a Faunus."

"No you just found out she was a Faunus." Harry corrected with a mocking grin at Yang. "I found out a little before you and have already used the best ones."

"Tell me it's not true." Yang cried out as she looked at Blake.

Blake shrugged in response. "He managed to guess."

"Yep, and now I am 'feline' fine about it." Harry said a wide grin on his face as he leant back in his seat, giving Yang a lazy look as he did so.

Yang grinned in response, ignoring Blake's sigh and Nora and Ruby's muffled giggles. "Hey there Harry, there is no need to be getting so 'catty'."

"Oh you have got to be 'kitten' me, that's the best you can do." Harry replied sitting up, his crooked grin turning challenging.

"I thought that one was a 'cat' above the rest." Yang responded.

"Can you two please stop this?" Blake groaned, as Ruby, Nora and Ren began to laugh. Even Pyrrha was having to cover her mouth to smother her giggles. In fact not a single one of the two teams were paying attention to who was currently fighting in the arena below. The battle between Harry and Yang was much more amusing.

"'Scratch' that, I can _cat_ egorical tell you they are getting worse." Harry responded swiftly.

"Can we put this on 'paws' for now? We don't want Blake getting too _fur_ ious." Yang fired back her grin getting even wider.

"You're right I was about to 'tail' you the same thing." Harry replied, before both he and Yang looked at a very red faced Blake, who currently was holding her head in both her hands.

"You two are literally the worst." Blake muttered audibly, trying to hide her smile as she did so. If she had known her team was going to be so accepting and supportative of her she would have told them earlier. That being said, she could do without all the puns.

"What 'litter-ally'?" Harry asked getting a loud snort of amusement from Yang, and a sigh from Pyrrha, who could only shake her head in resignation at the antics of her team mates.

"Arrghh!" Blake said loudly as she sat up and mock glared at both Harry and Yang, trying her best to stop her lips from twitching upwards into a smile as she did so.

 **( - )**

 **(With Harry a couple of days later)**

Harry grinned to himself, as he, Yang and Blake followed Pyrrha, their team leader through the Forever Fall forest. It had been a couple of days since Blake had revealed her Faunus heritage and then beaten Cardin down. And very little had changed, most of the first years treated her the same, the only ones that didn't really being the members of Cardin's team who now went out of their way to Team HYPB. Whether that was because of Blake's heritage though, or the fear they had of Harry after his one-sided demolition of their team in the school cafeteria he didn't know.

So yes for the most part things hadn't really changed, save expected for Blake being a lot more open and confident about her Faunus heritage and the team being generally closer. For Harry it was nice, it reminded him a lot of how things were with his old team, the companionship and the comradery. That being said though he did still miss his original team, especially Neo his partner, the two of them had quite a chemistry.

Shaking his head Harry decided to push those thoughts away, more often than not they just led to him wallowing in nostalgia and becoming moody at the memories of what he had lost. Which on a day like today, when they were walking through the beautiful red leafed forest of Forever Fall, wasn't what he wanted.

"I forgot how nice this place was." Harry said aloud as he looked around him a smile on his face. "We should come back here sometime outside of class."

"That sounds nice." Pyrrha said as she turned around and smiled at Harry. "We can even invite Team RWRN and Team CVFY along."

"That would be a laugh. First off a nice mid-morning hunt, followed by a nice lunch." Yang said with a grin, liking the idea of getting out of the school with their friends for a bit. They had been at school for nearly a month and it already felt a bit stifling. Previously she had been thinking about grabbing Harry and taking her bike into Vale so they could visit a bar and knock back a few drinks, a trip to the forest out of school time sounded just as good though.

"Yes, yes, the forests of Forever Fall are indeed beautiful, but you really shouldn't dawdle," Professor Goodwitch said loudly from where she was standing slightly ahead of them, waiting for Team HYPB to catch up with the rest of the first years who had been sent out on the fieldtrip. "But we are not here to embrace nature's beauty. Professor Peach has requested that all of you take samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I am here to ensure that none of you die in the process."

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard that, the woman really didn't know how to relax. The way she acted sometimes, it was like she had a large stick permanently stuck up her backside. Not that he would voice his opinion of her overly strict and humorless attitude though. He didn't particularly want to sit through another one of Glynda's whining sessions, as she tells Ozpin that Harry doesn't have the right attitude to be a Hunter, or that he has discipline issues.

That was not how he wanted to spend his weekend, instead he was up for Yang's suggestion of heading into Vale, grabbing a few drinks, some lunch and then watching the members of the other schools arrive, the ones that were going to be taking part in the upcoming Vytal Festival. Plus by the sounds of it he would also be organizing a trip with Team CVFY and Team RWRN to Forever Fall Forest later, whether Glynda would let them though was another thing. After all students of Beacon were supposed to apply for permission when they wanted to leave the campus.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however be aware that there are creatures of Grimm in this forest. If you wish not to die, I would strongly recommend you stick with your teammates," Glynda continued on, pushing her glasses up with her hand, making them flash as they caught the mid-morning sun, adding ectra emphasis to her glare as she looked strictly around at the assembled students. Professor Goodwitch adjusted her glasses once again before she let her hands fall behind her back. "We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

The first years all nodded in understanding as they heard that before they all began to drift away, heading to different parts of the forest so they could harvest the sap they needed and explore the forest. An amused smile spread across Harry's face as he saw Nora Valkyrie from Team RWRN running off into the forest, shouting about how she wanted to eat all the sap. Quickly followed by a resigned looking Ren, an excited looking Ruby and a frustrated Weiss, who shouted for Nora to behave as she chased after her.

Glancing to the side a faint smile made its way across Harry's face as he saw Yang smiling proudly as she watch Ruby running off into the forest with her team.

"Glad she made such good friends?" Harry asked softly as he sidled up to Yang, aware that Blake and Pyrrha were waiting patiently for them.

"Yeah, I am just glad she managed to branch out and meet new people. She was always a bit socially awkward, I was worried she would struggle to make new friends. Looks like I was worried about nothing, our girl is really growing up." Yang said proudly, like a mother would when she was doting on her daughter.

"Our?" Harry asked in bemusement.

Yang turned to look at him with a grin. "Yeah well she calls Qrow her Uncle, and Qrow's sister is our mother, and I am her sister and you are my adopted brother, so she is kind of like your cousin/ adopted half-brother." Yang replied as she turned to face Harry, her face very close to his as her violet eyes gazed into his emerald ones.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, before he shut it in confusion. Before once again going to talk. Before he could though Yang reached up and patted his cheek lightly with her hand.

"Don't over think it." Yang replied with a grin at having completely flummoxed Harry.

Harry turned to stare as she waltzed away, his eyes drawn to her attractive rear as she sashayed away, her tight shorts very much accentuating it. Harry quickly brought his hand to his head at that, rubbing his forehead. It was probably best not to think about how confusing their relationship was.

"Dammit Yang." Harry shouted before he jogged after her, meeting up with the rest of their team as they turned to head into the forest.

Yang merely grinned in response.

"So where do you want to go to get the sap?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to the rest of her team.

"Follow me, I remember doing this last year, I know where the best place to harvest the sap is. If we get this done quickly then we can do our own thing." Harry said with a smile as he met Pyrrha's gaze, giving her a nod as she gestured for him to lead the way.

"Yeah then we can hunt down some Grimm if they are nearby and get some practice in." Yang said enthusiastically as she slammed her gauntleted hands together, a grin on her face as she met Harry's still bemused gaze.

"Or we can finish early, come back here and I can quietly read my book in peace…?" Blake offered blandly, not really expecting that she would ever get much peace and quiet when she was on a team with lunatics like Harry and Yang.

"Or we could go fuck with Cardin? I know a trick that can let me give him deer antlers. How freaked out do you reckon he and his cronies will be if I give them animal tails, ears and horns?" Harry asked a grin on his own face. The smile slowly disappeared though and was replaced by confusion as she saw the three blank faces looking his way. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You can give humans animal appendages…" Blake said tiredly rubbing her head as she did so. "How seriously broken is your Semblance if you can pull of shit like that?"

Harry shrugged in response. "I know it's pretty awesome isn't it, sometimes it is almost like magic."

Blade rolled her eyes at that.

Pyrrha however let out a sudden giggle, gaining the attention of the rest of the group as she did so.

"What is it?" Yang asked an amused smile now on her own face as Pyrrha continued giggle, it was just so uncharacteristic of the girl it was funny.

"I- I was just imaging what Cardin would look like if you gave him fluffy bunny ears and a cute bunny tail…" Pyrrha said continuing to laugh to herself as she did so.

"And we have a winner!" Harry said with a large smile. "The changes should last for a while, his aura will remove them eventually. But it should last an hour."

"You're actually going to do this?" Blake asked her eyes wide.

Harry shrugged innocently in response.

"Come on as if he wouldn't try and mess with us if he could get away with it." Yang responded, she had no doubt Cardin would be trying something a lot crueler on them if he thought he could get away with it. Luckily though he had gained a healthy feat of Harry, so it was very unlikely he would want to get on his bad side. Still though despite his public beat down he had continued to pick on and abuse the Faunus at the school, only this time he did it out of Harry's sight. Maybe it would do him good to know what it was like to be a Faunus for a little while.

 **( - )**

 **AN: SO we had some lovely puns, the best form of comedy in my mind. We had a bit of character development as we pushed the story on. Am hoping to get to season two and three storyline now so I can begin to fuck with canon and bring in characters like Neo, Raven, Qrow etc. all of whom will be very fun to write and will have an impact as we go forwards.**

 **Also I hope you noticed that things between Blake and Weiss might be a bit more 'Weissy' than in canon. This is due to them not being on the same team and being acquaintances at best. This won't be the only change that was brought about by the reformation of the teams and Harry presence.**

 **So yeah other than that I hope you all enjoy the story, and check out my other stories too if you fancy it. The next chapter should be out at some point, also the existing ones will all be getting a revamp. In general though my next update will be on my Road to Hell story, a HP/ Game of Thrones crossover. IT has been a while since it has been updated so I will be starting the next chapter of that soon.**

 **Other than that I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and if you have any comments, suggestions please leave them, all reviews are important to me as they help me when updating and writing my story, often adding some intriguing ideas to my chapters which I otherwise might over look.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So as is now my policy when I discontinue/ abandon a story that I leave a note so as to not leave people in the lurch. This is that note I'm afraid, as due to time constraints and a lack of motivation and growing disinterest in the RWBY franchise, I have found it difficult to continue this story.**

 **That being said I would be interested in seeing it continued, or seeing what other people make of it. Which is why I am putting it up for adoption, and offering to act as a sounding board to who ever wants to take it up. As although some weren't too keen on this story I always quite liked it, despite it being a bit rough in parts.**

 **If anyone does fancy taking the story on then send me a review or a pm.**

 **That being said if it is not taken Up, then I will still leave the story up in the site, in case anyone fancies it, or wants to read it, or I miraculously find both the time and inspiration to continue it.**

 **Just thought I would put out the offer as I don't like stories going unfinished. (And yes I note the hypocrisy that I am saying this in a story I am not finishing.)**

 **Thanks for reading and all the support. If anything changes I will let people know.**

 **Otherwise I will continue with all my other stories.**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
